Teenage Kicks
by Mz Hxde
Summary: StilesxOC Again I can't summerise to save my life but if you like it read it don't like don't read. Reviews are appreciated as are constructive flames - keeping in mind constructive doesn't have to be snarky
1. Charlie

**Name: ** Charlotte Addams

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Charlotte has long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. She has fair skin since she doesn't like outdoor activates preferring to sit inside and play video games. Charlotte is tall for her age at 154cm

**Personality: **Charlotte is quite an outgoing person with a 'quirky' sense of humour, she likes to laugh and have fun but she takes no crap from anyone

**Other: **Charlotte has lived in Beacon Hills all her life. She lives in a cull – de –sac next door to Jackson Whitmore who she cannot personally stand.

Charlotte's mother is the receptionist in the Sheriff's station, through the job Charlotte's Mum met Stiles' Dad and the two arranged a 'play date' since their children were the same age. Charlotte and Stiles have been friends since, it was through Stiles that Charlotte got to know Scott and the three have been nigh on inseparable since elementary school.


	2. There's a body in the woods

_'Charlie you are not going to believe this! I just listened in on a phone call my Dad got – they've found a body in the woods! I'm coming to get you'_

I was sitting on the kerb outside a random house because if my Dad found out I'd climbed out the window to go find a body the night before school was supposed to start he'd kill me, I rubbed my arms trying to keep myself warm and looked down the dark street again, Stiles had texted me five minutes ago and he hadn't shown yet

"What's keeping him; I'm freezing my tits off out here!" I got up from my spot on the kerb and walked down the road a little until I saw the familiar blue jeep, waving my arms the jeep slowed down and I jumped in the backseat, "what took you! I was freezing my ass out there! Hi Scott"

"Hi Charlie" Scott smiled; he'd obviously been dragged out against his will this evening.

We pulled up outside Beacon Hills Preserve and piled out of the jeep Stiles leading the way with a little flashlight he'd taken out of the glove compartment,

"So what part of the body are we looking for?" I asked,

"I don't know actually hadn't thought about that" Stiles answered,

"And what if whoever or whatever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked,

"Hadn't thought of that either" I sighed

"Good to know you've thought this out with your usual thoroughness and attention to detail Stiles" he just turned back and smiled,

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight huh?" Scott wheezed taking out his inhaler,

We walked for another while until I saw the lights of torches in the distance getting closer and closer, "get down!" I yanked both boys down by their collars,

"Damn Charlie what was that for?" Stiles complained,

"It's your Dad!" I hissed,

"Damn ok – uh wait here!" Stiles ran off towards his Dad,

"Wait Stiles" Scott took another puff from his inhaler,

"I'll get him, stay here ok" I got up and ran after Stiles

"Wait Charlie, wait up!" Scott ran after me but neither of us caught up to Stiles in time as he fell to the ground when a police dog barked at him,

"Dammit!" I cursed, "Get up you idiot!"

The deputy with the dog was shouting at Stiles, the dog was barking at him and I was trying to pick him up off the ground, Scott being the only smart one of the three of us had hidden behind a tree,

"Hang on, hang on – this little delinquent belongs to me"

I'd managed to pick Stiles up off the ground by this stage,

"Dad – how you doing" Stiles was holding an arm over his eyes to shield it from the deputies torch,

"And Charlie why am I not surprised, do you listen to all of my phone calls?"

"No at least not the boring ones"

I slapped Stiles upside the head, "Idiot! Does plausible deniability mean nothing to you?"

"Now where's your other partner in crime?" the sheriff asked looking around

"Who Scott, Scott's at home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep before school tomorrow" I said,

"Just Charlie and me, in the woods – alone" the Sheriff wasn't believing any of it, shining his torch around the area he called out for Scott, when Scott didn't answer the Sheriff grabbed Stiles and I by the collars of our shirts,

"Well young man and young lady. I'm going to walk you back to the car and we're going to have a talk about invasion of privacy"

Stiles' Dad walked us all the back to the jeep where he made sure we got in and drove away before he went back to join the hunt for the body,

"God dammit Stiles" I said when we got back to his, "What part of plausible deniability don't you get! You don't say you listen to his phone calls you say 'Sorry dad but you left in the middle of the night without any warning and the next thing I know there's cruisers speeding past the house on the way to the preserve I followed because I was worried'"

"Not all of us are as skilled at lying as you are Charlie" Stiles said opening the fridge and throwing me a red bull,

"Yeah well you'd think knowing me since third grade you'd pick up a thing or two" I smirked downing my can, "Well I should probably go home, my Dad will hit the roof if he finds out I've been gone"

"Well you should probably dry off first, you're kinda soaked" Stiles laughed,

"Yeah well give a person some warning before you tell them you're coming to get them. It takes five minutes to get out of the damn cull – de – sac without being noticed! So with a bit more warning I wouldn't be tramping around in a crop top and track bottoms"

"Jeez well next time there's a body in the woods I'll make sure you have time to do your hair before you come out" Stiles teased throwing me a towel from a hamper full of clean clothes, I was drying my hair when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket

"It's Scott, you probably got one too" I said checking my phone, "He says something bit him in the preserve. It's not serious but it hurt – damn"

"Yeah mine says the same thing. I should probably get you home before the sheriff comes home"

So again I piled into Stiles' jeep and he took me home and kept watch while I climbed up the drainpipe into my room, I waved out the window to let him know I was in and watched the jeep until I couldn't see the brake lights anymore,

"So where were you two?" I jumped and hit my head off the top of the window, when I turned around my Mom was standing in my doorway,

"Uh Stiles' Dad just took off and he was worried so I was keeping him company until the Sheriff got home. You know how much Stiles' loves his Dad" I lied smoothly,

"Uh huh well you'd better get to bed now, school tomorrow" Mom smiled she knew fine well I was lying,

"Night Mom"

"Night Charlotte"

* * *

><p>"CHARLOTTE! Time to get up" my Dad yelled up the stairs, "You don't want to be late on your first day back do you?"<p>

"I'm up!" I called back,

"If you aren't up in ten minutes I'm coming up there and you can go to school in your pyjamas!" Dad yelled back,

"Alright, alright" I rolled out of bed and checked my phone for messages, Scott had text late last night to say once he'd cleaned the blood off his bite it wasn't too deep so nothing to worry about.

I shuffled off to the shower washing out some twigs that had gotten tangled in there last night, when I'd finished I dried my hair and picked a pair of jeans off the floor checking them for stains, I found a t-shirt under my bed which seemed clean enough.

Throwing on my iron fist boots and a denim jacket I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs,

"Hey baby sister" my older brother Dan greeted, he headed off to Santa Carla in a few weeks for College and I couldn't wait to get him out, no more blonde jokes, no more making up stupid reasons to come into my room if Scott and Stiles were over,

"Hey jerk, haven't you left yet? I thought you couldn't wait to get to Santa Carla and bang all the co-eds" Dan spat out the coffee he was drinking

"Daniel? I thought you were serious about college but if you're just going to procreate –" my Dad started, grabbing a pop tart I left the house before the yelling could start.

When I got to school Scott was showing Stiles his bandage covered side,

"Dude that looks seriously cool" I gawped at the large bandage, "So do you know what bit you?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" Scott said pulling his shirt down again,

"Oh no not a chance" Stiles said,

"I heard a wolf howling" Scott argued,

"No you didn't" Stiles argued back,

"What do you mean no I didn't, I know what I heard"

"Because California doesn't have wolves ok not for like sixty years"

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I just do, have a little faith Charlie"

"Really" Scott asked,

"Really, there are no wolves in California" Stiles said

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf then you're not going to believe me about when I tell you I found the body"

Stiles looked like he had just jizzed in his pants, "Dude! Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wish I'm going to have nightmares for a month"

"That is frickin awesome!" Stiles said, "I mean this is seriously the best thing to happen to his town since … since the birth of Lydia Marten"

I looked around and sure enough there was Lydia Marten walking along like she owned the school, "hey Lydia you look … like you're going to ignore me" Stiles sighed, he had it bad for that girl and she didn't even know he existed, "you're the cause of this you know" Stiles accused Scott,

"Uh huh"

"Dragging me down to your nerd depths"

"Uh huh" Scott said again

"I'm a nerd by association"

"So what does that make me?" I asked Stiles

"You're the rare female nerd" Stiles joked as the bell rang,

"Come on then you two. First day back don't want to be late for homeroom" I clapped them both on the shoulder and lead them into the school

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah there aren't enough Stiles fics, I mean only two pages what's that about? <strong>

**As with everything reviews are appreciated and if you're gonna flame make it constructive ta**

**Watching: Red Riding Hood, Listening to: Taylor Swift – Mean, Thought of the Day: I have drank so much tea today **


	3. Lycanthropy

Scott, Stiles and I were sitting in English class listening to the teacher drone on about his syllabus when Scott suddenly jumped in his seat like someone had electrocuted him, he looked around confused until a new girl walked through the door,

"Class this is our new student Allison Argent please do your best to make her feel welcome" the principal said giving the teacher a nod before leaving.

The new girl was pretty; she had long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes, she took the empty seat behind Scott and he turned around to offer her a pen,

"Thanks" she smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear, Scott turned back to the front looking very pleased with himself indeed.

* * *

><p>After school we milled out into the halls I noticed Scott keeping an eye on the new girl, I looked that way myself when I saw Lydia Marten walk up and start talking to her,<p>

"Can someone explain to me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" a girl from my biology class, Zoe asked,

"Because she's hot, beautiful people herd together" Stiles said leaning up against his locker,

"I'm so glad I turned down her invitation to be my friend" I said putting my English books away

"Lydia asked you to be friends? When did this happen?" Stiles seemed baffled that Lydia Marten would want anything to do with me, I couldn't blame him really – we didn't get along

"Back in Middle School before she started wearing a bra" I explained, "Why do you ask Stiles? You find it so hard to believe Lydia would want anything to do with me before she became my mortal enemy? Or is it like you said 'beautiful people herd together' and I'm not pretty enough to 'herd' with them?"

"That's not what I said you're putting words in my mouth!" Stiles defended,

"Would you like something else in your mouth?" I asked with a perverted sort of laugh,

"What does that even mean?"

"Think about it" Stiles thought about it for a millisecond,

"No I don't get it. Just tell me"

"What? No way, you'll obsess about this all day I couldn't have planned it better" I laughed, "Now don't you have lacrosse practise? I get to watch buff dudes run around slamming into each other" I nodded in agreement with myself,

"Tell me what you meant!" Stiles whined,

"Nope"

"Oh come on Charlie"

"No it's way too much fun to watch you suffer!"

This went on all the way to Lacrosse practise until Scott finally couldn't take it anymore and dragged Stiles into the locker room by his shirt.

I made my way out to the field and took a seat on the bleachers down from where Lydia and the new girl were sitting,

"MC CALL!" the coach yelled,

"Uh y-yes"

"You're in goal!" the coach threw the goal equipment at Scott and I moved down to sit on the bench with Stiles,

"So have you figured it out yet?"

"No so just tell me" I sighed,

"Alright I'll give you a clue" I picked up his lacrosse stick "What do we call the stick bit here?"

"It's the shaft and the net's the head" then it dawned on him, and I burst out laughing,

"Took you long enough"

"ADDAMS!" the coach yelled at me, "unless you plan on switching genders in the next five seconds get off the bench"

"I'm going I'm going you don't hafta yell" I got up and reclaimed my seat on the bench,

"You know Addams the coach has a point. You _should_ get a sex change operation since you're clearly not much of a girl"

"Isn't there a street light you should be standing under somewhere Marten?" I retorted not even looking around at her knowing full well she was wearing that disgusted look she always has when I'm around, but I could hear the new girl laugh and that almost made me want to turn around and high five her but I was captivated by Scott in goal, he'd never played before but somehow he was amazing at it – saving every ball that came his way, even Lydia had to stand up and cheer for him.

* * *

><p>We were back in the preserve looking for Scott's inhaler and the dead body Scott had found the previous night, after making a pit stop at mine so I could change into suitable footwear,<p>

"I don't know what it was!" Scott was explaining his amazing ball catching skills to us, "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball, and that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things"

"Smell things" Stiles agreed deadpan, "like what?"

"Like the mint mohito gum in your pocket" Stiles put his hand in his pocket,

"I don't even have any mint mohito gum" he pulled out a piece of gum,

"I can smell the shampoo you used this morning as well" Scott said to me, "It smells like raspberries"

"Very astute but this can be explained with logic, you know Stiles has gum in his pocket because he never cleans out his pockets and you know my hair smells like raspberries because I told you a week ago I bought raspberry shampoo"

"So all this started with a bite huh?"

"What if it's like an infection or something? My body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something"

"You know I think I've heard of this, it's a specific type of infection" Stiles said

"Are you serious?" Scott stopped in his tracks looking very worried,

"Yeah, yeah I think it's called … Lycanthropy" I shot Stiles a 'really' look but he just grinned at me

"What's that is that bad?" Scott asked,

"Oh yeah it's the worst – but only once a month"

"Once a month"

"Yeah on the night of the full moon" Stiles pretended to howl like a wolf, Scott just pushed him, "hey you're the one who said he heard a wolf howling"

"There could be something seriously wrong with me" Scott argued,

"I know! You're a werewolf grr!" Scott just looked at Stiles who laughed, "Ok obviously I'm kidding but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday's the full moon"

"And you know that how? Do you go streaking perhaps?" I asked, "cause I'd pay to see that"

"I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler" Scott crouched down to look through the leaves for his inhaler,

"Maybe the killer moved the body" I suggested,

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler those things are like eighty bucks" I was about to crouch down and help Scott look when I saw someone else.

He was older than us by a few years with dark hair and eyes dressed all in black. Stiles tapped Scott on the shoulder and we all stood to face the newcomer,

"What are you doing here?" the guy asked walking towards us, "Huh? This is private property" Scott and Stiles just stood there looking like they were going to wet themselves,

"We were looking for something actually" I said

"But … uh forget it" Scott tired to push me along but I wasn't moving I wasn't gonna let some random guy intimidate me, the guy took Scott's inhaler from his pocket and threw it at Scott who with reflexes I'd never seen before caught the thing first go,

"Alright come on guys I have to get to work" Scott said moving to leave

"Dude that was Derek Hale, you remember right he's only like a few years older than us" Stiles stopped Scott with a hand on his chest

"Remember what?" Scott asked,

"His whole family they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago" Stiles explained,

"Wonder what he's doing back" Scott asked, Stiles just made a noise and shrugged his shoulders,

"Come on"

We left the preserve and dropped Scott off at work leaving it just Stiles and Me, "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know; don't wanna go home though I may just be in a tiny bit of trouble"

"Why what did you do this time?" Stiles asked

"Well I might have said Dan wasn't going to college to make something of himself more to bang as many co-eds as he could. You know Dan – total lothario"

"Yeah" Stiles agreed, "Wanna come over to mine then? Dad won't be home for hours"

"Sure sounds like fun. I can top up my gamers tan and whoop your ass at halo all at the same time"

"Oh you're on!"

So Stiles and I headed back to his and as promised I whooped his ass at halo,

"See you cannot beat me! I am a master of Halo!" I was sitting on top of the kitchen counter in Stiles' eating out of a tub of ice cream

"No way you screen watch I know you do!" Stiles dug his own spoon in the tub,

"You just can't face that I'm better at Halo than you are" I said flicking my spoon at Stiles then laughing when a bit of ice cream landed on his nose,

"Oh you're dead Addams!" I jumped down of the counter and ran out of the kitchen

"Have to catch me first!" I called

Stiles chased me into the living room where when I tried to vault the sofa ended up face planting the carpet and when I tried to get up Stiles pinned me down by sitting on me and pinning my arms above my head, "dang"

"This is what you get for being cocky" he laughed as I tried to wiggle free, "it's not happening you're stuck down there until I decide to let you up again"

"Damn you and your fat ass!" I tried some more to wiggle free but it just wasn't happening,

"Stiles, where are you?" Stiles' dad called walking into the living room, when he saw the two of us he stopped in his tracks, "do I want to know?"

"Probably not" I answered from my spot on the floor,

"Stiles why don't you take Charlie home?"

"Yeah ok, come on then"

* * *

><p><strong>Stopping there <strong>

**Some CharliexStiles in this chapter and much more to come!**

**Reviews are appreciated and if you flame make it constructive – in saying that constructive doesn't have to be mean**

**Watching: Teen Wolf Season 1 – Episode 1, Listening to: Tiny Tempah – Wonderman, Thought of the day: I'm 22 in a few weeks**


	4. You're a werewolf Scott

School was pretty boring the next day although thankfully it was Friday and there was a party to go to, but once again I found myself at Lacrosse practise, waiting on Scott to come out of the locker room,

"Scott, Scott wait up!" Stiles ran up to Scott when he came out his voice breaking as he did,

"Stiles we're playing the first elimination man can it wait?" Scott picked up his stick,

"Just hold on ok! I overheard my dad on the phone. The fibre analysis came back from the lab in LA they found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Stiles I gotta go," Scott picked up his helmet and ran out onto the field,

"Scott no, you're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf" but Scott was already on the field and couldn't hear anything, Stiles ran after him clearly worried about his best friend.

I sat in the bleachers with everyone else and watched as Scott excelled something he'd never done before, he was jumping and leaping over defensive lines, ploughing through obstacles and his speed was something I'd never seen before, he was agile and strong. Not the wimpy Scott I knew who needed his inhaler if he took more than two steps, something was going on.

I moved to sit beside Stiles on the bench,

"You're not making that up about the wolf are you?"

"No I'm not"

"MC CALL!" the coach yelled, "Get over here! What in God's name was that, this is a lacrosse field, what are you trying out for the gymnastics team or something?"

"No coach"

"What the hell was that?"

"I – I dunno I was just trying to make the shot"

"Yeah well you made the shot and guess what you're starting buddy!" the coach slapped Scott on the shoulder, "you made first line!"

Stiles and I exchanged a similar look before once again the coach yelled at me to get off the bench, "if I have to tell you again Addams I'll ban you from matches"

"Fine ban me see if I care!" I yelled back, "Stiles I'll see you around yeah?" I got up from the bench but Stiles grabbed my arm,

"Wait for me by the jeep; I wanna talk to you about something"

"Yeah ok" I waited by Stiles' blue jeep until he came running along fresh it would seem from the shower causing a reaction I wasn't entirely familiar with when associated with Stiles, "so what did you want to talk with me about?"

"I know I was messing around the other day when I said Scott was a werewolf but after that well I'm starting to think it's not such a crazy theory after all"

"You're telling me that you think Scott is a werewolf?" I asked, "And you're being serious?"

"I am, look will you just come back with me and help me do research?"

"Yeah ok, I'll just text my Mom and let her know"

So we went back to Stiles' making a pit stop at the library first to check out all the books we could on werewolves,

"So what are we looking for?" I asked taking off my jacket making my t-shirt ride up a little at the back,

"Is that a tattoo" Stiles jumped out of his chair,

"Yeah got it in Santa Carla when I was there this summer, it's not the only one either" I took off my bracelets and showed stiles the barbed wire tattoo around my wrist,

"How come I didn't see these yesterday?" he questioned,

"Cause it was dark clearly and it's not like you eyeball me daily to see what I've changed. I mean it took you a month to realise I'd cut my hair that one time" I teased, "but since I have your attention I have something else new" pulling up my top I showed off my new bellybutton piercing,

"Does your Mom or Dad know you made all these changes?" Stiles asked,

"Nope and they're not gonna. You being the only person who knows and you wouldn't rat out your best friend would you?" I stared down Stiles

"No I wouldn't" he sighed,

"Great, now then werewolf research" I flopped down on Stiles' bed and picked up the first book about werewolves I laid hands on and started to read

* * *

><p>Later that evening about two hours before the party the whole school had been talking about all week Scott arrived at Stiles'<p>

"Get in!" Stiles said looking down the corridor for something,

"Hi Charlie"

"Hey Scott" I waved from my spot on the bed,

"We've been at this for hours, reading websites, books" Stiles told Scott waving his arms madly,

"How much adderall have you had today?" Scott laughed,

"I dunno a lot. It doesn't matter! Just listen ok!"

"Oh is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott dropped his bag on the floor and sat next to me on the bed,

"No they're still questioning people even Derek Hale"

"Oh the guy in the woods that we saw the other day"

"Yes! Yes!" Stiles looked like he was about to bounce right off his chair, "but that's not it ok"

"What then?" Scott laughed

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore" Scott looked confused,

"The wolf, the bite in the woods" I clarified, "We've been reading. Do you know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked,

"It's to signal. When a wolf's alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack" Stiles said jumping out of his chair, "so if you heard a wolf howling that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of em"

"A while pack of wolves?"

"Werewolves actually" I said picking up one of the books I had sitting beside me,

"Are you guys seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour" Scott picked up his bag and tried to leave but Stiles stopped him,

"We both saw you on the field today. What you did wasn't just amazing alright it was impossible!" Stiles said trying to convince Scott to listen to him,

"Alright so I made a good shot" Scott argued,

"No you made an incredible shot!" Stiles yelled, "The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes, people just can't suddenly do that over night! And there's the vision and the senses and don't even think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore"

"Ok dude I can't think about this now! We'll talk tomorrow" Scott said trying to reason with Stiles,

"Tomorrow what no! The full moon's tonight don't you get it?" Stiles yelled

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I have a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect why are you trying to ruin it!" Scott yelled

"Ok calm the fuck down both of you! Scott we're not trying to ruin your life we're just trying to figure out what the hell is going on with you! A week ago you were a wimpy kid who needed an inhaler if he took so much as two breaths now you're out there kicking ass and taking names on the lacrosse field. Something that that just doesn't happen overnight unless there's something else at work" I got up off the bed and separated Stiles and Scott before they killed each other,

"We're trying to help. You're cursed Scott" Stiles sighed, "And you know it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change it just also happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak"

"Blood lust" Scott clearly thought this was some bad practical joke,

"Yeah your urge to kill"

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles and Charlie I can't believe you're going along with this!"

"I'm just looking out for you here listen to this" I picked up a book and started reading out of it "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse" I put the book down,

"Alright see! And I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You got to cancel this date" Stiles started looking through Scott's bag for his phone,

"What are you doing?" Scott yelled,

"I'm cancelling the date"

"What no! Give it to me!" Scott pinned Stiles up against the wall and held his fist up inches away from Stiles' face,

"Scott no" I grabbed his arm but he shook me off and sent Stiles' chair flying across the room,

"Sorry" he apologised releasing Stiles, "I gotta go get ready for that party"

Grabbing his bag off the bed Scott walked for the door, stopping to apologise again to Stiles who was still stuck to the wall, once he left Stiles banged his head against the wall then picked up his desk chair,

"Are those … claw marks?" I bent down to look at the marks left on the back of Stile's chair, "Damn Stiles you gotta see this"

"I have a pretty good view from here" he answered, I could hear the smile in his voice,

"Are you checking me out?" I asked standing back up,

"Hey a girl with tattoos and a bellybutton ring bends down in front you in a pair of tight jeans what's any teenage boy supposed to do? Look the other way I don't think so"

"Jerk, anyway I think we should get ready for this party. We need to keep an eye on Scott"

"Yeah good idea, do you want me to leave you home so you can get changed?"

"Yeah but you need to get ready too so I'll hang out here then we can go to mine"

"Yeah ok, well I'll go shower then" Stiles grabbed some clean underpants and headed for the bathroom,

"And I'll sit here and look at all your porn content myself till you get back" I laughed

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me or was Stiles getting manhandled by <strong>everyone** like the second sexiest thing on that show?  
><strong>

**Joint first of course being anything to do with Dylan O'Brien and Tyler Hoechlin**

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Slow Kids at Play – Bonfire, Thought of the Day: Dylan O'Brien is hot, plays drums **_**and**_** his band plays ska/punk music – why isn't he in my bed RIGHT NOW!**


	5. Hottie

It didn't take Stiles long to get ready so after stopping by the Sheriff's office to tell my Mom we were off to a party we headed back to mine,

"Ok I'll be as quick as I can" I said as Stiles and I ran up the stairs, grabbing some fancy underpants and a matching bra I took a quick shower blasting my hair dry in minutes, "ok let's go" I grabbed some jewellery from my vanity table the first jacket I saw on the hanger and my cowboy boots, the latter of which I tried to put on as I made my way back downstairs not my most cunning plan since I ended up falling down the last few stairs the noise of which made Dan come out to see what had happened,

"Where are you two going?" he asked,

"Party" was my reply "and if you don't want me telling Dad about all the plans you have for college you'll look the other way when I walk out of here with that bottle of Jack you've been hiding under your bed"

"You're not as dumb as I thought. Fine wait here" Dan ran upstairs and came back moments later with the bottle of jack he'd been hiding under his bed,

"Stiles you better look after my baby sister. Blondes and booze don't usually mix"

"You would know" I laughed taking a swig out of the bottle, "You want?" I offered to Stiles

"Driving can't"

"Oh well more for me" I took another swig out of the bottle, "Tell Dad I'll be home late yeah?" I said as Stiles and I left

"You can stay in mine Dad won't mind" Stiles offered, keeping his eyes on the road as I drank out of the bottle of whiskey

"Dude there's only one bed in your house, the spare room is your dad's gym"

"Well then you can sleep in my bed. You've slept in my bed before"

"Yes when we were six and you wore tighty whiteys and unless I'm mistaken you wear boxers now"

"Fine then I'll sleep in my bed and you can sleep on the floor" Stiles laughed, "here we are then" Stiles pulled up outside of Jackson's house, "how do we get in is the problem?"

"Well you're technically on the lacrosse team. Let me finish this bottle and I'll get us in no problem" I downed what was left in the bottle and took off my jacket throwing it in the back of the jeep and the bottle on top, "alright here we go" I pulled the shoulder of my crop top down and took of the leather bracelet on my left wrist and switched it to the right.

Getting out of the jeep I waited for Stiles to lock it and grabbed his hand, leading him to the door like I owned the world,

"Everyone is looking at us. We're not gonna get away with this" Stiles whispered into my ear,

"Everyone is staring because they're wondering two things, first when did _I_ become a stone cold hottie and two why am I with you. Oh look there's a bar!" I let go of Stiles' hand and went up to the makeshift bar someone had set up, "please let there be whiskey!"

"Here you go" the guy from the woods the other night hands me another bottle of Jack,

"Thanks" I took the bottle cautiously,

"You're a friend of Scott McCall's aren't you? You're the girl who was with him the other day anyway"

"Uh yeah I'm Charlotte but everybody calls me Charlie"

"Derek. Sorry about scaring you guys the other day I just had some family things to deal with"

"It's ok man everybody gets a little crazy when there's family stuff. So what brings you here tonight? You clearly aren't a high school student"

"No clearly I'm not"

"So what you're here with your girlfriend? You're an older guy, you wear black I'm sure you have to beat the girls away with a stick" I laughed swigging some jack and offering the bottle to Derek,

"No thanks I don't drink whiskey"

"Fair enough"

"And I'm not here with anyone contrary to what you said I'm not 'beating them off with a stick'" he laughed, "Although you seem to have more than a few admirers of your own"

"Eh it's a lacrosse party and they only know me as 'that girl coach keeps shouting at' they don't expect to see me here" I took another few swigs from the bottle of jack I was starting to feel light headed, and the urge to dance was becoming stronger, "well it's been nice talking to you" I waved a little and went back to Stiles who was staring at Lydia, "if you keep staring at her you're going to burn holes in her dress"

"Where'd you get that?" Stiles asked looking at the half empty bottle of Jack in my hands,

"Some guy gave it to me thinking it would get him laid" I lied, it didn't seem like a good idea to tell Stiles Derek was here, "fat chance he's not my type"

"Plus you know you're waiting till you find the right guy?" Stiles said,

"About that –"

"You mean you've already done it!" Stiles hissed at me,

"Maybe, how mad would be at me if I had" I tested the water,

"It depends on the situation"

"Santa Carla last summer I met a guy, we got to know each other and it kinda happened. We both agreed it was nothing we were just getting the whole 'virgin' thing out of the way"

"It meant nothing? Damn it Charlie! The first time should mean something! You don't just throw yourself at some guy"

"Who said anything about throwing myself at 'some guy' I told you I got to know the guy really well. His name was Michael and we agreed that since we'd probably never see each other again since he was only in Santa Carla for a few weeks last summer we wouldn't put any pressure on the sex meaning something.

And as for all this 'special' bullshit, it's just bodies Stiles and sure the first time kinda hurts and it's pretty awkward if you don't know what you're doing but when you get the hang of things it's pretty damn fun" I chugged what was left of the bottle feeling well and truly drunk by this stage, "oh I love this song!" I cheered as We the Kings Check Yes Juliet started blasting out of the speakers, "come dance with me!"

"We're here to keep an eye on Scott remember" Stiles said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the makeshift dance floor,

"Oh don't be such a party pooper. If anything happens Scott will run out this way won't he. And he wouldn't take too kindly to us ruining his date with the lovely Allison" I started jumping around and dancing never letting go of Stiles' hand cause I knew he'd just run out to try and find Scott.

At some point Stiles got the idea I wasn't letting him go anywhere so when the music slowed down instead of going to sit down he put his hands on my waist and pulled me in close, "watch the bar, it can catch on the buttons in your shirt" I said putting my arms around his neck

"Ok" Stiles made sure the bar wasn't going to catch and started to dance with me, "this is actually kinda fun" he smiled and I don't know if it was the drink or the atmosphere but the thought crossed my mind that Stiles had really nice teeth and he should smile with them more often

"Yeah it is"

After the slow song ended I stood on my tip toes because Stiles was about a head taller than me even in heels and kissed him, which shocked him since his body went rigid, "Sorry Stiles I guess I've had more to drink than I thought" I laughed, "oh shit was that Scott!" I turned my head sharply because I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye.

Sure enough there was Scott running out the door heading for his Mom's car, Allison was standing on the street shouting after Scott when Derek approached her and took her to his car,

"Come on" Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of people out to his jeep, Scott had already taken off so Stiles put his foot down to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to stay here or come in?" Stiles asked once we'd pulled up outside Scott's<p>

"I'll come in, Scott's my friend too" so the two of us bolted up the stairs where Stiles banged on Scott's door,

"Go away!" Scott called,

"Scott it's us!" Stiles called back, Scott opened the door a crack then shut it again,

"Here let me" I opened the door pushing against Scott trying to keep us out, "Scott let us in we can help!"

"No!" Scott whined, "You've got to find Allison"

"She's fine I saw her get a ride from the party" Stiles said, "She's totally fine"

"No I think I know who it is" Scott still wouldn't open the door,

"What Scott let us in" I pushed again,

"No it's Derek, Derek Hale he's the werewolf he's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods!"

_"Crap"_

"Scott, Derek's the whole who drove Allison from the party" Scott slammed the door shut and I heard the dead bolt click into place"

"Scott!" Stiles slammed into the door trying to open it, "Scott!"

"It's no use he's dead bolted it. Come on we have to find him" I said turning to run back down the stairs but the two bottles of Jack conspired against me and I fell down another set of stairs, "dang it"

Stiles picked me up and helped me into the passenger seat of the Jeep,

"Where the hell could he be?" Stiles said racing along the road,

"Try Allison's house" so we drove as fast as the jeep could go to Allison's house where Stiles jumped out of the jeep and ran up to the door.

An older woman I assumed was Allison's Mom answered the door and I could see Stiles talking with his hands the way he does when he's nervous. Then his whole body slumped and he came back to the jeep as Allison's Mom shut the door,

"Well Allison's ok"

"Good for her. We still have to find Scott. Try the preserve"

"Right, how can you think this clearly? You've had two bottles of Jack Daniels!" Stiles asked,

"Believe me I wish I knew maybe I've got all the stupid out of my system when I kissed you earlier"

"Yeah maybe"

* * *

><p>Stiles and I drove around all night looking for Scott, it wasn't until after dawn we finally found him walking along the road by the preserve shirtless and clutching his left arm. We slowed down and I climbed into the back seat. Stiles gave Scott his jacket and Scott wrapped it tightly around himself,<p>

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott said after a while,

"If you say Allison I'm going to punch you in the head" Stiles told him,

"She probably hates me now"

"I doubt that" Stiles sighed, "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just tell her the truth and revel in the fact that you're a freaking werewolf" Scott looked at Stiles as if he'd lost his mind, "Ok bad idea. Come on we'll get through this, if I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once I could do it"

Scott just shook his head,

"Only you Stiles" I laughed, "Ow that wasn't a good idea"

"What's up with you anyway Charlie? When you came over last night you smelled really strongly of whiskey"

"That's because she had two bottles of Jack Daniels" Stiles said smugly

"Oh shut up or I'll kiss you again and this time you won't like it so much" I said lying down in the back and throwing my jacket over my head,

"You guys kissed!" Scott asked

"I was drunk leave me alone!" I complained, "Plus I didn't want to get hit on by every guy in the place"

"Yeah well Charlie if you go out looking like that you're bound to turn heads" Scott laughed,

"Oh shut up you!"

"Especially when I can see the red string of that thong you're wearing under your shorts"

"You can't!" I shot up to check, "oh my god you can! Stiles why didn't you tell me"

"I was enjoying the show" he laughed,

"Oh my god I will never live this down!" I lay back down and covered my face with my jacket in shame

* * *

><p><strong>These chapters are getting really long<strong>

**But hey that's good right?**

**Reviews are appreciated **

**Watching: Winning Streak, Listening to: Ultrabeat – Discolights, Thought of the Day: I actually hate whiskey myself – can't stand the smell of it Dx**


	6. Pick up trucks are awesome

Saturday afternoon was spent in Stiles' I had bullied him into loaning me a pair of his track bottoms, I'd changed in the bathroom making sure the Sheriff wasn't around to see me rushing along the corridor thong poking out of my shorts,

"Damn Stiles you have a fat ass on you! These stupid things won't stay up!" I hitched the track bottoms up and pulled the drawstring tight,

"I'm not fat you're just too skinny for words" Stiles laughed throwing a pillow at me

"Shut up! I'm not skinny I'm slim!" I threw the pillow back,

"Yeah slim that's why your hip bones are so pointy" Scott said jumping on the 'let's tease Charlie' bandwagon,

"Shut up McCall! I have a dancer's body!"

"You don't dance though! You play zoomba on the kinect all the time!" Stiles argued,

"I don't just play kinect zoomba I go to zoomba classes too. It's great fun! Can we get off the 'let's tease Charlie' bandwagon? Don't we have more pressing issues? Like the fact that Derek Hale is a werewolf and that he bit Scott and that there are werewolf _hunters_!" on the drive back to Stiles' Scott had told us everything that happened in the woods,

_**# Hottie – She's a hottie – Got a smokin' little body – String bikini – And a barbed-wire tat – She's a rockin' that cowboy hat – Hottie – She's a hottie – And just a little bit naughty. #**_

"Dang who is calling me" I fished my phone out of the pocket of my jacket, "Hello"

_"Charlotte where are you?" _my dad asked on the other end of the phone,

"I'm at Stiles' didn't Dan tell you I was staying the night?"

_"He said you and Stiles were at a party last night and that you'd be home late"_

"Yeah well it was really late when we got back so Mr Stilinsky said I could stay here"

_"Yes I'm sure he did. Anyway your Grandfather is here he'd like to see you" _

"Grandpa's here?"

_"Yes he came all the way from Santa Carla to see his only granddaughter. He has something to give you" _

"Ok I'll be home soon" I snapped the phone shut, "Sorry guys gotta bail my Grandpa's here from Santa Carla –"

"And he has something for you" Scott finished,

"You could hear my Dad?"

"Yeah I could also hear your heartbeat rise when you lied"

"You could! Damn it now I won't be able to lie to you when you wear something hideous to school or when your Mom cuts your hair for you!" Scott threw a pillow at me which I dodged, "later losers!"

"You're gonna walk?" Stiles asked,

"Yeah why you worried you'll never get your track bottoms back? Cause I can tell you right now you aren't"

"What if I rip them off you with my teeth?" Stiles joked,

"Oh is that a promise" Stiles went beat red and Scott just laughed, "see ya" grabbing my jacket I made my way downstairs and out the door.

The walk home only took about twenty minutes and the front door was open so I just went on in, "I'm home" I called,

"Charlie!" my Grandpa came out of the kitchen,

"Hey Grandpa" I gave him a hug,

"You get skinnier every time I see you" he laughed, "Now I have a present for you" he fished in his pockets and handed me the keys to his old Dodge pick-up,

"It's in the pick-up?" I asked,

"No it _is_ the pick-up" I actually jumped for joy,

"Oh my god really – thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged Grandpa and ran outside, "Can I take it for a drive?"

"Of course you can I'll be here for a few days anyway before Dan your Dad and I head back"

"Oh my god Scott and Stiles are going to be so jealous!" I got in the cab and started the truck feeling the engine rumble, "Tell Dad I'll be back later!"

I drove to Stiles' and honked on the horn, Scott poked his head out the window first,

"What the _hell_ is that thing?"

"It's an 89 dodge ram!" I cried happily, "Isn't she beautiful!" I killed the engine and climbed the drainpipe up into Stiles' room,

"Is that your Grandpa's truck?" Stiles asked,

"Mine now" I knew I was grinning like a mad woman but I didn't care, I had a dodge truck,

"And you're gonna drive that thing to school Monday?" Scott asked,

"And every day for the rest of my life, you just can't beat American muscle. Speaking of which what are we going to do about these werewolf hunters?"

For the rest of the day until late evening when my Dad called demanding my ass home the three of us talked about what we were going to about Scott's "furry little problem" as it was to be called in conversation.

* * *

><p>Monday was a pretty boring day, granted I was getting some odd looks from most of the guys in my homeroom and every class of the day,<p>

"I am never going to live down the humiliation of my thong showing at that party!" I said to Stiles during lacrosse practise

"I know I'm going to remember it forever"

"I swear to god Stiles if you use the image of me in a thong to jerk off I will cut off your dick and feed it to you" I shoved Stiles a little making him lose balance,

"Hey you can't tell me what to think about or what not to think about" he argued shoving me back when he'd regained his balance, "besides we have a bigger problem"

"Oh yeah, what"

"Allison's Dad is the hunter who shot Scott with a crossbow!"

"Shit really!"

"ADDAMS! What have I told you! That's it you're banned from matches!" the coach yelled at me, there was an outcry from the team all apart from Danny the goalie, "What was that about?"

"Come on coach all the other guys girlfriends are allowed at practise!" someone argued,

"Girlfriends sit in the bleachers not on the bench!" the coach yelled,

"Fine then I'll sit in the damn bleachers" I moved up to the bleachers and took my iPod out of my bag, pressing play I let the comforting sound of Tim McGraw's voice take me away from the cold field and from anything to do with werewolves or werewolf hunters.

I was still watching practise so I saw Scott 'wolf out' on the field and tackle the Jackson – hard. I put my iPod in my bag and ran after Scott and Stiles noticing out of the corner of my eye Derek Hale standing beside the bleachers,

"Scott are you ok?" I crouched down to where Stiles was scrambling to get away,

"Get away from me Charlie!" he roared,

"No you need our help!"

"Charlie not the best time to be stubborn" Stiles grabbed my hand and dragged me with him around the locker room as Scott chased us from above, finally we made it to the door and just as I was about to run through it Stiles picked up the fire extinguisher and sprayed Scott with it then running out the door, I peeked my head around when I could hear Scott panting,

"Charlie? What happened?" he asked

"You tried to kill us" Stiles said throwing his gloves off, "it's like I told you before, it's the anger it's your pulse rising, it's a trigger"

"But that's lacrosse" Scott said, "It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed"

"Well it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday you're going to have to get out of the game" Stiles told him,

"But I'm first line" Scott argued,

"Not anymore" Stiles said shaking his head,

"MCCALL, STILLINKSY! What the hell happened out there?" the coach came barging into the locker room, "Addams what are you doing in here get out of here or I _will_ ban you from games!"

"I'm going!" I held my hands up in defeat and headed back outside to get my bag, "where is the damn thing!" I muttered looking over the bleachers for it,

"Lose something?" a familiar voice asked, I turned around and Derek Hale was holding my bag, "it got kicked to the ground when everyone went to see that injured kid"

"Oh thanks man. Did anything break?" I rummaged through the bag for my iPod which was thankfully still in one piece, "so about what happened, how much did you see?" I asked,

"All of it"

"Dang I thought so"

"And I heard the commotion in the locker room as well"

"Well as you can see I'm still in one piece. It'll take more than Scott throwing a hissy fit to kill me" I laughed,

"I can see that. I can also see you've dressed down some today but I suppose anything is dressed down from when I saw you last"

"Oh my god you saw the damn thong too!"

"If it's any consolation it matched your top"

"Was that a compliment?" I asked, what was the harm in flirting a little, Derek was hot,

"It might have been"

"Oh good because these days I can't tell what's a compliment and what's Stiles trying to get a peek at my underwear" I laughed tucking a stray strand of hair that had come loose from my ponytail behind my ear,

"Nice tattoo" Derek said looking at my wrist,

"Thanks I have another one on my back. Both kinda inspired by Toby Keith" Derek looked confused, "and I've lost you, don't worry it happens to everyone when I talk about country music"

"Your friend is coming out of the locker room I don't think he'll be too pleased to see you talking to me" Derek said,

"I can talk to whoever I like!" I argued,

"Still I should go. I'll see you around Charlotte"

"See ya" I watched as Derek took off into the woods, _"Nice ass. Wonder if he has a girlfriend"_

"Charlie! Hello anyone home?" Stiles was waving his hand in front of my face,

"Huh what"

"I said what are you doing standing out here staring into space like that?"

"Huh I thought I saw something in the woods" I lied, Stiles couldn't tell when I was lying,

"You're lying Charlie"

_"What!_ What makes you think that?"

"You have a tell, you always shift your weight to your left foot when you lie"

"And you've known this how long?"

"Since middle school"

"Is there anyone I can lie to anymore?" I threw my hands up in the air,

"Come on your Dad's probably wondering why you aren't home yet" Stiles headed towards the parking lot and I followed still thinking about Derek Hale's ass

* * *

><p><strong>Can you blame her?<strong>

**I spend 50% of my day thinking about Tyler Hoechlin and the other 50% thinking about Dylan O'Brien probably more actually now I think about him, I've always loved boys in bands especially drummers **

**Reviews?**

**Watching: Season 1 – Episode 2, Listening to: 30 seconds to mars – hurricane, Thought of the Day: Drummers are sexy**


	7. You're going to sniff a dead body?

The rest of the week was spent thinking of ways to get Scott out of the game on Saturday, it was finally decided he should go with 'aggression issues' not that it worked.

The coach said if Scott didn't play on Saturday he was back on the bench, then Lydia Marten said if he didn't play she'd take Allison out afterwards and introduce her to all the hot guys on the team, and to top things off the sheriff was in the school to talk to the principal,

"What do you think they're talking about?" Stiles asked,

"I don't know, why don't you ask Scott? He's got super wolf hearing after all"

"Good idea! Stay here and tell me if they leave" Stiles ran over to Scott's locker and dragged him over to the staircase we were standing by, "can you tell me what they're saying?"

Scott strained for a moment before speaking, "Curfew because of the body"

"Unbelievable, my dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants"

"I don't think he killed that girl" I said, "and before you throw a bitch fit Stiles I don't know why I think it I just think it ok?"

"Well even if you don't think he did it we can't exactly tell your Dad the truth about Derek" Scott said trying to be a peacemaker

"I can do something"

"Like what?" Scott asked,

"Find the other half of the body" Stiles told him

"What! Stiles you can't go looking for the body! Whoever killed that girl has moved the body remember?" I ran after him,

"Yeah Derek Hale moved it because he killed her!"

"This is one argument neither of us is going to win. So can we just agree to disagree?"

"Fine, I'm still going to look for that body though"

"Ugh whatever I'm going home!" I stormed off leaving Stiles on his own, "Stupid fucking idiot!" I cursed, "Going looking for a body that was torn in half for god's sake!" I clenched the steering wheel tightly when I stopped at a red light, "Ok Charlie calm down you're gonna hit someone at this rate" I pulled over and looked through my CD collection until I found my new Toby Keith CD, putting it on and skipping ahead to something that would calm me down

_**# My neighbour Carl he lives next door – pink flamingos on his porch – at night he teaches driving school and he sits out by his plastic pool – he takes off his shirt – he opens up a cold one – oh Carl plays a fool – But it takes one to know one – Music playing up and down the block – mostly Christian blues, country folk and southern rock – it's our little piece of paradise way out here in the woods – there's always something going on down in a trailerhood #**_

When I'd finally calmed down I checked my phone for messages and found one from Scott saying he'd found the other half of the body, assuming he'd sent one to Stiles as well I turned my truck around (slightly illegally) and headed to Scott's where I saw Stiles' jeep parked out the front and the front door lying wide open I killed the engine and stepped out of the truck, "ok Charlie keep calm and do not cuss Stiles out" I headed upstairs and Scott's door was also wide open, "So you found the other half of the body?"

"Yeah I smelt blood at Derek Hale's house"

_"Dammit"_

"Still think he didn't do it?" Stiles asked,

"Smug doesn't suit you" I said trying not to hit him in the face,

"You're lying haha! You think I'm cute!" Stiles teased

"I'm gonna hit you in the nads if you don't shut up!" Stiles looked at Scott to see if I was lying

"She's not lying" Scott clarified

"I'll be quiet"

"So what are we doing? Do we call the Sheriff and tell him you were taking a shortcut home and you saw a freshly dug mound of earth with a shovel in it or –"

"We have to go to the morgue first so I can see if the scent is the same on the other part of the body they found then we call Stiles' dad and he nails Derek for the murder and you guys are gonna help me find a way to play lacrosse on Saturday"

_"I'd like to nail Derek myself" _

"What are you agreeing with yourself on?" Stiles asked, we'd all piled into his jeep and headed to the hospital,

"None of your business"

"My jeep my business"

"Doesn't work like that" I sang, "Besides why would I tell you anyway it's not like you really care about the inner workings of my demented perverted mind"

"Oh so it's a sexy thought? It's about me isn't it that's why you don't want to say"

"Don't flatter yourself it's not about you"

"She's telling the truth" Scott said,

"Then it's about Scott and you don't want to admit to it since he's got a girlfriend"

"Not about Scott either"

"Then who"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Oh come on Charlie I'd tell you!"

"No you wouldn't! I'll bet you've been having sexy thoughts about me since the party and you haven't told me"

"Ok fine so maybe I have"

"Stiles we're here!" Scott said snapping Stiles back to reality,

"So what do we do now?" I asked,

"Well I go to the morgue and see if the scent is the same as the scent at Derek's house"

"You're going to sniff a dead body?" I asked,

"Don't say it like that!" Scott whined,

"Ok come on then"

Stiles shut off the jeep and we headed inside, Scott to the morgue and Stiles and I to the waiting room where none other than Lydia Marten was sitting, "This can only end in tears" I took a seat and put my headphones in listening to the rest of the new Brad Paisley album I'd been listening to recently, I watched as Stiles talked away to Lydia probably spilling his guts to her and it turned out she'd been on the phone the entire time, "smooth"

"Shut up"

"Yikes someone's touchy" I put my headphones back in and tried not to laugh as Stiles' picked up a leaflet on the menstrual cycle, even if he kept peaking up over the top of it to see what Lydia was doing – not such a good idea when she started making out with Jackson.

I noticed Scott coming back up from the morgue so I put my iPod back in my bag, Stiles however was too busy watching Lydia and Jackson make out to notice Scott so he grabbed the period leaflet out of Stiles' hands,

"Holy god" Stiles jumped in his seat,

"The scent was the same"

"Are you sure?" Stiles jumped out of the seat,

"Yes"

"So he _did_ bury the other half of the body on his property" Stiles said with a pointed look at me,

"I will punch you if you keep this up" I growled at him, _"Dang it why do all the guys I'm attracted to have to be no good! First that guy Michael last year who was in a biker gang and now Derek Hale suspected murder"_ I pouted visibly

"It means we have proof he killed the girl" Scott said

"I say we use it" Stiles said walking towards the exist,

"How" Scott asked

"Tell me something first, are you doing this because you wanna stop Derek or because you wanna play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked

"There are bite marks on the legs Stiles, bite marks"

"Ok then we're gonna need a shovel" Stiles clapped Scott on the back and kept a hand on his shoulder as we walked out.

* * *

><p>When we got to Derek's it was late but that didn't seem to bother him since he got into the Chevy Camaro outside his house and drove off,<p>

_"Damn even his car is sexy"_ I sighed,

"Come on he's leaving" we got out of the jeep and Stiles' handed me a shovel and a flashlight,

"Wait something's different" Scott said

"Different how" I asked,

"I don't know let's just get this over with" Scott was the first to break the ground followed by Stiles,

"Come on Charlie if we all dig we'll get this over with faster" Scott said,

"Fine" I started to dig and dig and dig and dig.

It seemed like hours, hours just digging a giant hole that seemed to serve no purpose except get me covered in dirt,

"This is taking too long!" Scott complained,

"Just keep digging" Stiles said,

"What if he comes back?" I asked,

"Then we get the hell out of here"

"Yeah what if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that – two plans actually"

"Oh do enlighten us" I said

"Well first plan is I run one way Scott you run another Charlie you run another and whoever he catches well too bad"

"And the other plan?" Scott asked

"You and I run for it and Charlie can try seducing him with her feminine wiles. He'll probably go for it seeing as she's the only girl and she's not a virgin, plus with her tattoos and bellybutton ring it'll probably make her more attractive to him"

"Stiles you asshole I'm going to kill you! You said you wouldn't tell anybody!"

"You're not a virgin anymore Charlie?" Scott asked,

"No I'm not I met a guy last year and we had sex, happy Stiles now Scott knows I'm a slut too!"

"I didn't say you were a slut!"

"No but when I told you last week you accused me of throwing myself around"

"Yeah well when you say 'it didn't mean anything' you can forgive me for thinking you were throwing yourself around like you didn't mean anything!"

"Guys, keep it down!" Scott hissed at us, I put my shovel back in the ground and felt something soft,

"I found something!"

Raking the dirt out of the way with our hands we found knotted pieces of twine which were annoying as hell to unknot,

"Hurry" Scott said,

"Yeah I'm trying did he have to tie the thing in like nine hundred knots"

"If you can't untie a couple of knots Stiles how are you _ever_ going to get a bra off?" I teased,

"Like this" Stiles reached over and undid my bra making the straps fall down my arms, "hey it's the Victoria's Secret one you had on last week. Does that mean you've got the thong on too?" Stiles pulled at the waistband of my jeans, "You do!"

"Stiles you jerk! Leave my jeans alone they're brand new!" I punched him in the arm

"Stop arguing you guys! Help me undo these knots!"

"Let me get my bra on first damn it" I hooked my bra back up and helped untie the knots, when we pulled back the tarp they were holding together we saw a wolf's head rotting making all three of us jump out of the hole,

"What the hell is that?" Stiles yelled,

"It's a wolf!" Scott said

"Yeah I can see that I thought you said you smelt blood as in human blood?" Stiles asked,

"I told you something was different"

"This doesn't make sense" Stiles' mind was clearly blown,

"We gotta get out of here" Scott said,

"Yeah good idea" it was then I noticed a blue flower planted just beside the hole,

"Help me cover this up" Stiles said and he and Scott picked up their shovels but I was more interested in the flower,

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Scott asked,

"Do you guys see that flower?" I asked

"Yeah it's nice what about it?" Scott asked,

"I think its wolfsbane" I said

"Well what's that?" Scott asked

"Haven't you ever seen the wolf man?" I asked

"No" Scott answered

"Lon Chaney Jr. Claude Rains, the original classic werewolf movie?"

"No what!" Scott yelled

"You are so unprepared for this" I got up from the ground and went over to the flower, noticing it wasn't planted deeply I picked it up, there was twine attached to the roots so I followed the twine around the hole in a spiral shape. For some reason it made the ground light up and when I looked in the hole again the wolf wasn't a wolf, it was a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending it there 'cause otherwise it'll run too long and I won't have anything to put in the next chapter<strong>

**Some CharliexStiles in this chapter which is always good**

**Reviews?**

**Watching: Season One – Episode 2, Listening to: 69 Eyes – Angels, Thought of the Day: (8) She's a hottie – she's a hottie – got a smoking little  
><strong>


	8. Lacrosse

"Oh my god" I held my hand to my mouth dropping the wolfsbane to the ground,

"Holy!" was all Stiles could manage,

"Call your dad – now!"

"Yeah" Stiles took out his phone and speed dialled his Dad who picked up on the second ring, "Hi Dad, and it's your voicemail so yeah I know I should be at home but listen you know that body you've been looking for? Yeah well Scott, Charlie and I might have found it. We're at the Hale place, so come over when you get this bye"

"He'll be here as soon as he gets that message" Stiles hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket,

"We should wait in the jeep in the mean time"

"Yeah good idea" Stiles opened the jeep and Scott and I got in, "Damn I left my bag"

"Well go get it! But don't touch anything!" I warned,

"Yeah I know!" Stiles ran back to get his bag as Scott and I sat in the jeep I really wished I'd brought a jacket to school,

"Are you ok Charlie?" Scott asked,

"Just a little cold I'm sure I'll warm up soon" not a total lie, Stiles finally got back in the car,

"So I guess we just have to wait till my Dad gets here"

"I guess so" Scott agreed

"Stiles didn't you use to have a blanket back here" I asked looking in the trunk,

"I took it out a couple weeks ago why?"

"No reason I'm just a little cold"

"Here" Stiles took off his blazer and handed it to me,

"Thanks"

It was late morning when the Sheriff arrived, by himself. He no doubt thought Stiles hadn't actually found the body but when we showed him the hole and the girl he was forced to call for back up and by early evening the area was teaming with deputies and those CSI guys.

One of the deputies went inside the house with the sheriff when Derek came back and moments later they were leading him outside in handcuffs, he looked our way when he came out,

"Sorry" I mouthed at him and he smiled, although I think he was smiling at Scott, who hearing something in the woods turned his head, I turned too and saw Stiles walking right for the cruiser they'd just put Derek in, "Stiles you idiot get back here!" I ran after him but I was too late he'd gotten into the cruiser,

"Charlie where's Stiles" the sheriff asked

"Uh …" another person I couldn't lie to was Stiles' dad he'd known me way too long,

"Step aside Charlie" the sheriff sighed and opening the door pulled Stiles out by his arm, "There stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help" Stiles said

"Uh huh well how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this"

Stiles sighed, "We were looking for Scott's inhaler"

"Which he dropped when"

"The other night"

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body"

"Yeah"

"Stiles" I punched him in the arm,

"The night you told me you two were alone and Scott was at home"

"Yes" Stiles just realised what he'd said, "No! Aw crap"

"So you lied to me"

"Well that depends on how you define lying"

"Well I define it as not telling me the truth how do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position" Stiles said,

"Get the hell out of here"

"Absolutely" I went to leave with Stiles but the Sheriff stopped me

"Charlie I can't believe that you were a part of this" the sheriff rounded on me. I always had you pegged as the smart one"

"Believe me this wasn't my idea. Personally I don't think Derek killed that girl but neither Scott nor Stiles want to believe me"

"Well there's a lot of evidence to say that Derek did kill that poor girl"

"Call me crazy but it's just a feeling I have"

"Alright, on you go then"

"Gone" I walked back to the jeep and got in the backseat, "Stiles you idiot! Why did you tell him you lied to him about the other night?"

"It just sort of slipped out anyway I didn't see you backing me up"

"How could I when you put your foot in your mouth so spectacularly"

"I can think of something else I'd like to put in my mouth" Stiles said looking at me in the rear view mirror,

"Stiles that's no way to talk about Scott, he has a girlfriend!"

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial!" Scott said tapping away on his phone,

"Just keep looking! Maybe it's like a ritual or something maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill something you have to learn"

"Yeah I'll put it on my to-do list" Scott said, I noticed he was breathing heavily, "underneath figure out how I'm playing this game tonight"

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves"

"Ok stop it!"

"Stop what?" Stiles asked looking over at Scott,

"Stop saying werewolf stop enjoying this so much!"

"Are you ok?" I asked leaning forwards,

"No I'm not I'm so far from being ok!"

"You know you're going to have to accept this Scott sooner or later!" I said, I was getting a little sick of 'oh poor me'

"I can't"

"Well you're going to have to"

"No I mean I can't breathe!" Scott slapped the roof of the jeep making it vibrate,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa"

"Pull over!" Scott said

"Why what's happening?" Scott pulled open Stiles' bag to reveal the blue flower hidden inside,

"You kept it!" Scott yelled,

"What was I supposed to do with it" Stiles yelled back,

"Stop the car!" Scott growled I could see his eyes bleed amber and apparently so could Stiles because he pulled that jeep over so quickly, opening the door faster than I'd ever seen Stiles grabbed his bag and threw it off into the woods,

"Ok we're good you –" Stiles turned back to Scott but Scott was already gone, "Scott?" he called, no answer, "Scott?"

"Get in you idiot we have to find him!" I called jumping into the passenger seat, Stiles got in and we took off in search of Scott.

Stiles had the idea to call dispatch knowing my Mom would be on duty,

_"Stiles you can't call dispatch when I'm on duty" _she said,

"I just need to know if you've got any odd calls"

_"Odd how"_

"Uh like an odd person or a dog like individual roaming the streets" he stuttered,

_"I'm hanging up on you now"_

"No wait!" it was too late my mom had already hung up, "Damn what do we do now?"

"We look the old fashioned way that's what. Step on it he's probably already in town by now"

* * *

><p>It was getting closer and closer to game time so Stiles and I called it quits and just hopped Scott had calmed down enough to get to the game,<p>

"If he's there he'll be in the locker room right?" I asked Stiles, we'd stopped in his house to get his uniform and were now on our way to the school

"Yeah I could smuggle you in"

"Not likely, the coach will be looking for me tonight and if I'm not in the bleachers he'll ban me from games then there'd be no one to cheer for your sorry ass if you ever get playing first line" I laughed, "well here we are. I'll be in the bleachers so I'll see you out there"

"See you out there" I made my way to the bleachers and took a seat as close to the bench as I could,

"Addams if I see you on that bench once tonight" the coach said coming over to me

"I know I know I'm banned. I'll sit here all night promise"

"You'd better. I don't want you distracting my players"

"Stiles sits on the bench how am I distracting him?"

"If you get to sit on the bench and talk to him then he doesn't strive for first line, he gets lazy and I don't need lazy players got it?"

"Got it"

"Good" the coach moved away to go talk to Jackson and I saw Scott and Stiles cross the field, after Scott got a 'talking to' from Lydia Stiles took his place on the bench,

"Well? Is he ok?" I asked leaning across to the bench

"I think so, I hope so"

"Oh here comes your dad"

"Hey kid"

"Hey" Stiles was chewing on his glove,

"So you think you'll see any action tonight?" the sheriff asked,

"Action? Maybe" Stiles said, the whistle was blown and everything kicked off

* * *

><p>Throughout the game Scott didn't catch a single ball, not helping things were the banners Lydia and Allison kept holding up proclaiming their love for Jackson. It must have all been too much for Scott because by the middle of the fourth quarter he'd gone wolf,<p>

"Oh crap"

"What's wrong with Scott?" Mr Stilinsky asked,

"I don't know" I pulled on the sleeves of Stiles' jacket nervously, praying to whatever god was listening that Scott wouldn't try to kill anyone.

As it turned out Scott going wolf was a good thing because we ended up winning the match, everyone rushed the field to congratulate the team but Scott was nowhere to be seen, "Oh crap oh crap oh crap. Stiles did you see where he went?"

"No" Stiles was scanning the pitch but there was no number 11 shirt to be seen, "this can't be good"

"We need to find him. You check the locker room and I'll check the preserve!"

"No Charlie you have to stay here, how's it going to look if you take off running into the preserve for no reason" Stiles grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto the bench, "Dad? What's wrong?" Stiles' dad was talking on the phone and it looked serious,

"Yeah ok thanks"

"Dad? What's going on?"

"That was the medical examiner; he took a look at that body you kids found. Looks like the cause of death was an animal attack, he can't say what kind for sure but it was defiantly big. Looks like your suspect isn't a suspect after all"

"Wait what do you mean?" Stiles looked panicked,

"I mean we have to let Derek Hale go. He wasn't the one who killed the girl. I'll be late home tonight kiddo so make sure all the doors and windows are locked"

"You can stay in mine. Mom and Dad won't mind" I offered,

"I'd prefer if Stiles stayed at home but you're welcome to stay Charlie. Keep him company maybe you'll rub off on him and his grades will pick up. I'll call your folks let them know you'll be staying the night"

"Ok thanks"

"Wait Dad you just can't let him go just like that, can you? What about the girl? I mean who is she anyway?"

"Her name was Laura Hale"

"Wait Hale"

"She was Derek's sister" neither Stiles nor I knew what to say, "well goodnight you two and stay safe yeah?"

"Yeah"

"I've got to tell Scott about this" Stiles jumped up from the bench, "wait by the jeep will you?"

"Yeah sure" I walked off towards the jeep not really watching where I was going that was until I walked into someone and fell flat on my ass in the process, "Sorry wasn't looking where I was going"

"That's alright, here let me help you up" I looked up to see Derek Hale offering me his hand,

"Thanks. So the deputies let you go then?" I asked nervously

"Yeah after the medical examiner looked at my sister, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. Stiles' dad got the call just now"

"You know I heard you talking to the sheriff when they arrested me"

"Of course you did because you've got super hearing" I knew I was blushing,

"I just wanna say thanks for believing I wasn't the one"

"Anytime"

"Well I guess I'll see you around"

"Guess so"

Derek walked off and I was left waiting on Stiles' who wasn't long in coming out of the locker room,

"Ready to go then" he asked,

"Yeah it's freezing out here!" I didn't mention Derek to Stiles knowing he'd only hit the roof and we really didn't need that

* * *

><p><strong>Really long one there <strong>

**I've been writing these mostly when I'm at home in the evening's because we've got no internet and I need something to do other than watch TV all day**

**Thanks to everyone who's been favouriting and revewing you make me smile  
><strong>

**Watching: Season 1 – Episode 3, Listening to: Slow Kids at Play – Bonfire, Thought of the Day: My nails are really long now and every time I look at them I think of Teen Wolf and it makes me happy – then I remember I have to wait a whole year for the new season and I get depressed and head for the ice cream**


	9. Betrayal of Trust

Things were pretty quiet for the next couple of week until one morning Scott was fidgety; apparently he'd had some awful nightmare where he'd been making out with Allison in an empty bus which at first was great until he wolfed out and maybe killed her, he didn't know.

"So you killed her?" I asked,

"I don't know I just woke up. I was sweating and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream like that before" Scott said,

"Really? I have usually ends a little differently" Stiles said, "most recently on Saturday night when I got kicked out of my own bed. I had one about a certain hot blonde we all know"

"I said I'd take the couch didn't I? But no you insisted I sleep in your bed" I pushed Stiles into a locker, choosing to ignore the sex dream about me bit

"A I admit I've never had a dream that felt so real before and B never give me that much detail about you in bed again" Scott said

"Noted – so you won't want to know when I finally have sex with Charlie" Stiles joked

"I will kill you and I'll make it look like suicide. I have a plan" I nodded

"She's not lying" Scott said

"Ok moving away from that; let me take a guess here about your dream" Stiles said to Scott,

"I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out"

"No of course not" Stiles said and even I knew he was lying, Scott just looked at him, "Ok that's totally it"

"Hey ok it's going to be fine alright? Personally I think you're handling this really well. It's not like there's a class about furry little problems you could take"

"Maybe not a class but a teacher" Scott said trailing off a little at the end,

"Who Derek" Stiles slapped Scott hard upside the head, "Did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail!"

"Yeah I know, but it was chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus it felt so real"

"How real" I asked,

"Like it actually happened" the three of us pushed the back doors of the school open, where it usually would have opened out onto a parking lot for buses there was instead a bus with blood all over the back and the door ripped off its hinges,

"Maybe it did"

"Sorry kids you're gonna have to find another way to class. This is a crime scene" a deputy said,

"He means it too you three. I don't want to catch you anywhere near here" Stiles' dad warned

"No problem Sheriff" the three of us headed back inside while Scott franticly texted Allison,

"I'm sure she's fine!" Stiles said trying to comfort Scott,

"She's not answering my texts Stiles!"

"You know it could just be a coincidence right. A seriously amazing coincidence"

"Just help me find her ok!"

Scott ran through the halls looking at every girls face trying to find Allison when he couldn't his temper got the better of him and he punched a locker door so hard it almost came all the way off its hinges however when the locker turned out to be Jackson's no one really cared, plus Scott found Allison and all was well – apart from the fact that we had to go to class.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in chemistry and now that Scott knew Allison was safe he was trying to think of what else the blood on the door might be. Unfortunately Stiles wasn't so good at a hushed whisper and Mr Harris heard them,<p>

"Mr Stilinsky if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every so often. I think you and Mr McCall would benefit with a little distance yes?"

"What? No!"

Mr Harris just pointed Scott to the front of the room and Stiles beside me, "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much"

"Hey I think they found something!" the girl beside Scott yelled and everyone rushed the window to see what was going on.

There was an ambulance and two paramedics rushing someone on a stretcher to the ambulance, whoever it was didn't look too good,

"That's not a rabbit" Scott said,

The man on the stretcher suddenly jumped up and screamed, making everyone jump back making me hit my hip off the desk then get shoved into Stiles,

"You ok?"

"Hit my hip damn low rise jeans"

Scott had backed away from the window and his face had gone pale,

"Hey this is good this is good he got up! He's not dead! Dead guys can't do that" Stiles said putting a hand on Scott's shoulder,

"Stiles – I did that"

* * *

><p>At lunch time the boys were talking about something but I'd long since stopped listening to them, I had a headphone and was looking up body shops on my phone,<p>

"Charlie what are you doing?" Stiles asked quietly,

"Huh?" I looked up and found myself face to face with Lydia Marten, "nothing just looking up body shops, there's a dent in my truck and I need to get it fixed" I said shifting a little in my seat, what the hell was she doing here, then I noticed Allison, "that would explain it"

"Explain what?" Stiles asked

"Why Lydia Marten is sitting across from me,

"Hang on a sec I know that that body shop! That deputy Rex got his truck customised there"

"That's the one that looks like Toby Keith right? With the sandy hair and goatee, did I hear right his girlfriend left him again?" I asked the hope obvious in my voice

"What's your fascination with that guy?" Stiles asked,

"Told you he looks like Toby Keith"

"So why are you looking at a body shop that does mostly police vehicles?"

"I'm told you I need a dent taken out of the door. It's an 89 dodge it's a classic I don't want just anybody working on it"

"I'm a great bowler!" I heard Scott say and suddenly my truck didn't seem like the big of a problem.

* * *

><p>"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles accused Scott,<p>

"I know!" Scott yelled back, "I'm such an idiot!"

"God it was like watching a car wreck. First it turned into a whole group date thing and then out of nowhere comes that phrase"

"Hanging out" Scott said as Stiles put his hands on his head,

"You don't hang out with hot girls ok it's like death once it's hanging out you might as well be her gay best friend!" Stiles said,

"No offence Stiles but I'm gonna get a hot girls opinion" Scott said, I was really only half listening to the conversation still looking up that body shop on my phone, I didn't realise Scott and Stiles had stopped until I was a few feet ahead,

"Huh? What? I thought you were gonna get a hot girls opinion"

"Yeah that's why I'm asking you – does she mean 'hanging out' like she does with Lydia or 'hanging out' like maybe more than just friends" Scott asked,

"You think I'm hot" I smiled "Well I wasn't really paying attention but in my experience 'hanging out' can lead to all sorts of things" I smiled hoping to reassure Scott,

"I think she means you'd better take a rubber with you" Stiles said, with a pointed look in my direction

"Oh we are not getting back on this are we!" I put my phone in my pocket, "why not just tell the whole school Stiles! You know what screw it! Tell who you like I don't care! I'm out of here" I stormed off and getting directions to the body shop headed there.

* * *

><p>"Hi what can we do for you Miss?" one of the mechanics asked when I pulled up<p>

"Well I just got this 89 Dodge it used to be my grandfathers and he gave it to me, it's a classic but my grandfather didn't really keep it in the best condition"

"Yeah I can see that. So what do you need done? A new paint job and buff the scratches out?"

"Actually I was hoping you could take a look under the hood for me, maybe help bring it up to date" I smiled jumping out of the cab, "I know most new Dodge trucks have those big V8 engines in them"

"You want to put a V8 in an 89 Dodge" the mechanic looked at me like I was crazy

"Can it be done?"

"Of course it can be done. I just didn't expect –"

"A high school girl to know about cars, no most guys don't"

"Alright well leave it with us, if you stop in the office they'll take your details and we'll call you when the trucks ready"

"Thanks man" I made my way into the small office where I gave the girl behind the counter my details and headed home, I was about to cross the street when the mechanic came running over to me with a plastic bag full of what looked like CDs,

"You left your CDs in the truck!" he called,

"Oh my gosh thanks!" I took the bag off him and stuffed it in my own school bag,

"You've got good taste in music I'll give you that" the guy smiled at me and the strangest thing happened, while he was usually the kind of guy I'd go for I wasn't feeling anything from him the only thing I could think of was Stiles and the way he smiled with his teeth,

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you when the trucks ready then" I waved to him as I crossed the street and headed on home. _What was that all about?"_

* * *

><p>When I got home Stiles' jeep was parked outside, my anger at him had dissipated on the walk home but seeing that blue jeep made me angry all over again,<p>

"I'm sorry Stiles but Charlotte can't go over to your house tonight. She's been out all night far too many nights already" my Dad said,

"Oh come on Kurt she's sixteen let her live her life" my Mom argued

"I can choose for myself you know" I said leaning against the doorframe, "And I agree with Dad I've been out all night too many nights already. I need to study" I headed upstairs without even looking in Stiles' direction

"Hey honey your little friend is downstairs" Grandpa said coming out of the bathroom which smelled suspiciously like something illegal,

"Yeah I know he wants me to go over to his house but I'm mad at him"

"Why are you mad at him?"

"I told him a secret and he said he'd keep it for me but then he went and told it and now he won't stop going on about it" I explained,

"That is a pretty good reason to be mad at him" Grandpa agreed, "Should I tell him you're going to study then?"

"No it's fine I already said I was. Here's hoping he gets the hint" I walked on to my room dropping my bag on the bed and taking off my t-shirt I headed for the shower. It had rained on the way home and I'd gotten soaked.

When I finished in the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and went back to my room, it was dark by now so I turned on my light only to catch Stiles climbing through my window, "Stiles!"I hissed, "What do you think you're doing!"

"Scott's going to check out the bus where that guy was found and he needs me to keep lookout for him"

"So what does any of that have to do with me?" I asked clutching the towel close to my chest,

"I figured you'd want to come along"

"Well you were wrong. Now leave"

"Charlie is everything ok?"

"No Stiles it isn't now leave or I'll tell my Dad you're here!"

"Ok I'm going" Stiles climbed back out of the window and I watched out the window until I couldn't see the lights of the jeep anymore, locking the window in case Stiles came back I changed into my Pyjamas and got started on my homework

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's mad – flee! <strong>

**But if you tell someone a secret and they turn around and tell people then keep bringing the subject up you'd be pretty mad at them too**

**Messages?**

**Watching: Season 1 – Episode 3, Listening to: Slow Kids at Play –It Takes Time, Thought of the Day: someone bought chips for me and I really can't eat them**


	10. Oh no! Derek's been shot!

I steadfastly ignored Stiles for the next few weeks, sat away from him in classes, ate by myself at lunch times and I guess to compensate Stiles started to bug the life out of Scott about everything,

"He just won't stop!" Scott said in English, "Derek tells me there's another an 'alpha' who's ten times more dangerous than either of us and all Stiles does is bug me with questions I don't know the answer to! Can you please forgive him for whatever he's done or at least tell me so I can get him to apologise!"

"I'll tell you why I'm mad at him but if you repeat it Scott werewolf or no I'll kick your ass"

"Noted"

"So I told him I wasn't a virgin anymore and I told him to keep it to himself but what does he do he tells you! It's part of his master plan in case we get caught grave robbing at Derek's place"

"So you're mad at him for telling me you're not a virgin?" Scott said

"No I'm mad because I told him a secret and he promised he'd keep it and he then broke that promise and feels no remorse about doing so! And so help me Scott I will cut you if you so much as utter a syllable of this to Stiles!" I threatened taking out the switch blade my Grandpa had given me recently out of the pocket of my jeans and poking Scott in the leg with it,

"I swear I won't tell!"

"Good, now come on we're supposed to be reading The Merchant of Venice"

* * *

><p><strong>-Stiles-<strong>

Charlie had been ignoring me for weeks ever since we had that last fight at school, she was still talking to Scott and they sat together in English so finally I buckled and asked Scott if he knew anything,

"I can't tell you Stiles, she said she'd cut me! She has a switch blade in her pocket!" Scott said, "But even if I could I wouldn't tell you that she's mad at you because she told you a secret and you promised to keep it but broke the promise when you told it to me and you don't seem to be sorry you broke a promise to her!"

"Thanks man you're the best!" now I just had to think of a way to apologise to Charlie without getting Scott in trouble

* * *

><p><strong>-Charlie-<strong>

I knew of course that Scott would tell Stiles everything, threat or no so it was really only a matter of time before Stiles came crawling begging for forgiveness, I had to admit I did miss having him around.

I was putting some books back in my locker before heading home when I bumped again literally into Derek in the corridor but this time instead of me falling flat on my ass he fell,

"Oh my god, are you ok!" I helped him up, "You don't look well. Have you got the flu or something?"

Derek laughed, it sounded hollow,

"I don't get sick like humans. I was shot"

"Oh my god then why didn't you go to the hospital! Go to the ER and use a fake name they'll think your just another gang banger"

"I need to find Scott" he said,

"He and Stiles should be coming out of Modern History you could probably catch them in the parking lot. I'd come with you but I'm still officially mad at Stiles"

"I thought you two were going out" Derek said propping himself up against my locker, "you guys certainly act like it, you really seem to like him – as more than a friend"

"What? No, no, no not in a million years no"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are I can hear your heart beat rise"

"You can! Wait then that means – oh for the love of god!" I threw my hands in the air, "of all the soppy pre teen high school trash! I like the idiot like actually like him. I think the cheesiness of this whole thing is going to make me sick!" I sighed, "Come on then I'll help you find them"

I helped Derek out into the parking lot where I saw Stiles' jeep pull out, "there, do you think you can run?" I asked,

"I can run at your pace"

"Fair enough" so I helped Derek run towards the jeep making Stiles' stand on the brake, unfortunately making my hands fly out in front of my face and without someone to help him stand Derek fell to the ground, "Derek!" I crouched down and tried to pick him up but he was too heavy and without much grip I fell on top of him.

Someone was blaring their horn which had grabbed Scott's attention and he had come running over,

"What are you doing here?"

"I was shot" Derek told him

"He's not looking so good dude" Stiles said,

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked him,

"I can't it was a different kind of bullet" Derek said taking laboured breathes,

"What a silver bullet!" Stiles said sounding more excited than anything,

"No you idiot" Derek looked like he'd very much like to punch Stiles,

"Wait that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours"

"W-what who said 48 hours?"

"The woman who shot you" Derek's eyes flashed electric blue and he gasped in pain, "What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott yelled

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I can't!"

"Derek! Get up!"

There were cars beeping their horns steadily now, people were stopping to see what was going on, "Help me get him into your car!" Scott said to Stiles, Scott grabbed Derek under the arms and dragged him to the passenger side of the jeep slamming the door once Derek was in,

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek said

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked

"She's an Argent she's with them"

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked

"Because you need me" Derek replied,

"Fine I'll try" Scott said as Stiles jumped into the driver's seat, "Get him out of here. Charlie you should go too. Stiles' need help"

"But I –"

"There isn't time to argue just go!"

"Fine" I got into the backseat of the jeep

"I hate you for this so much" Stiles started the engine and we took off, "Since you're here Charlie –"

"I'm still not talking to you. I'm only here because Scott asked me to. Here let me see your arm" I took off the blue bandana I had covering my hair and leaning forward pushed up the sleeve of Derek's top and pressed my bandana onto the wound, Derek snarled in pain, "snarl all you want but this will maybe stop the bleeding. Damn it looks infected – this is gonna sting" reaching in my bag I took out a vodka bottle and poured some of the clear liquid onto Derek's arm,

"Ugh what is that?" he turned his nose up at the strong smell

"Shine but it's not stopping the bleeding!" I was panicking now

"Yeah just be careful not to bleed out on my seats" Stiles said slamming his phone down, Scott obviously hadn't found the bullet yet, "we're almost there"

"Almost where" Derek asked holding the bandana to his arm,

"Your house" Stiles said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Derek's head shot up, "What? No you can't take me there!"

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself"

Stiles pulled the jeep over to the side of the road and killed the engine, "what happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet hm? Are you dying?"

"I have a last resort"

"What do you mean? What last resort!" Derek took the bandana off his arm since it was covered in blood, "oh my god! What is that? Oh is that contagious? You know what you should just get out" Stiles turned away at the sight of the blood,

"Start the car. Now"

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look ok! In fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass down into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!"Stiles yelled,

"Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out – with my teeth" Derek threatened Stiles started the car, "Sorry about your bandana" Derek said turning to me

"It's ok you can just go to a Willie Nelson concert and buy me a new one" I laughed, "I'm sure he's playing somewhere"

"You like country music then" Derek said

"Yeah I'm probably the only high school girl in Beacon Hills who likes country music, rodeo and muscle cars"

"Enough with the small talk already! We have bigger problems than a ruined blue bandana" Stiles yelled

* * *

><p>It was late when Scott finally called Stiles, but it was with bad news. He hadn't found the bullet and Derek didn't look like he had long left,<p>

"If you wanna stay alive you need me. Find the bullet" Derek had taken Stiles' phone from him, "Go" he ordered handing me the phone,

"I'm going"

Stiles drove to the animal clinic and getting a spare key from a box behind the dumpster opened up the back, I helped Derek in to collapse on a pile of boxes,

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked him

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet"

"Why?"

"Because I'll die without it"

"Ok come on" I helped Derek up and took him into the back surgery. He took his top off making me momentarily distracted until he put his arm down on the operating table, I could see the bullet lodged in his arm and sickly looking blue veins creeping up Derek's arm, "Couldn't we take it out with morphine and forceps?" I asked,

"No it's not like a normal bullet" Derek said

"It doesn't look like anything some milk of magnesia and a good night's sleep won't fix" Stiles said,

"If the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me"

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?"

Derek was rifling through the cupboards trying to find something, "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time – last resort"

"Which is?"

Derek lifted up a bone saw, "You're gonna cut off my arm"

"I'm sorry what! If there is any arm cutting then I'm leaving!" I picked up my bag and turned for the door but Derek but his hand on my arm,

"No Charlotte when he's finished you have to cauterise the wound or it won't heal properly"

Derek passed the bone saw to Stiles and wrapped a tourniquet around his arm,

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked,

"That's why Charlotte has to cauterise the wound. It'll heal if it works"

"Look I don't know if I can do this" Stiles said,

"Why not"

"Because of the cutting through flesh the sawing through bone and the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek couldn't believe what we was hearing,

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Ok how about this, either you cut off my arm or I'll cut off your head!"

"Hey!" both boys looked at me, "how about none of the above!"

"Ok you know I'm so not buying your threats anymore" Stiles said, Derek reached across the table and grabbed Stiles by his shirt pulling him across the table,

"Hey leave him alone!" I shoved Derek away from Stiles and he growled at me, "Go on growl! I've seen things more vicious than you!" I snapped

"Charlie! How about you don't taunt the angry werewolf" Stiles said,

"Shut up Stiles I'm still mad at you!"

Derek's whole body went rigid, "what's going on? Are you ok?" Derek's body heaved and he threw up what looked like oil,

"Holy god what the hell is that!"

"It's my body; it's trying to heal itself"

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it" Stiles said

"Now you gotta do it now!" Derek said

"Look honestly I don't think I can" Stiles said,

"JUST DO IT!" Derek yelled,

"Oh my god, ok here we go" Sties started up the saw and I turned away there was no way I could watch this,

"Stiles" Scott's voice rang out

"Scott?" sure enough Scott ran through the door,

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked,

"Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares!" I hugged scot tightly around the waist, "and I love you for it!"

"Did you get it?" Derek asked, Scott pulled the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to Derek,

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked,

"I'm gonna I'm gonna –" before Derek could finish his sentence he collapsed on the ground dropping the bullet which rolled away down into the gutter,

"No!" Scott cried, I got down on the floor and tried to reach the bullet, I couldn't so I tried lying down flat unfortunately in the patch of black vomit,

"And this was my favourite Toby Keith top" I complained, "And I still can't reach the damn bullet if my nails were longer I could maybe get it"

"Let me" Scott got down beside me and reached into the grating, "help Stiles"

Stiles was shouting about Derek, he couldn't wake him up,

"I think he's dying!"

"Move" I shoved Stiles out of the way and started CPR on Derek, "1 – 2 -3- 4 – breathe – breathe"

"It's not working!"

"That's because I need help! Here put your hands like this" I showed Stiles the way I'd been shown to hold your hands when administering CPR, "and you know the Bee Gee's right? Staying Alive?"

"Yeah but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Chest compressions, ah – ah – ah – ah got it?"

"I think so!"

"Ok"

Stiles and I tried CPR for a few minutes, he did chest compressions and I breathed but it wasn't working, "oh my god what do we do he's dying!"

"Shut up a minute and let me think"

"I got it!" Scott yelled,

"This is gonna hurt me more than it'll hurt you" I punched Derek as hard as I could in the face, "Ow desk humping midget wanker!" I yelled shaking my hand to try and make it stop stinging

"It worked! It worked!" Stiles yelled

"Help him up!" Scott and Stiles grabbed Derek and helped him stand at the table,

"The bullet" Scott handed Derek the bullet. Derek ripped the top off with his teeth then laying the gunpowder on the table light it with an electric lighter he had in his pocket, the gunpowder smoked blue and Derek brushed it all into his hand then rubbed it in the wound.

He howled in pain as the gunpowder did whatever it was supposed to do, Derek convulsed on the floor until we saw the wound heal in front of our eyes,

"That was … awesome!" Stiles said fist pumping the air, "Yes!"

"Are you ok?" I asked,

"Well except for the agonising pain"

"No need to get snippy with me!" I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at him

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health"

"Ok we saved your life which means your gonna leave us alone now. If you don't I'm gonna go back to Allison's Dad and I'm going to tell him everything I know –"

"You're really going to trust them? What you think they can help you?"

"Why not" Scott yelled, "they're a lot friggen nicer than you are"

"Yeah I can show exactly how nice they are" Derek said,

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"Come with me" Derek said,

"I have a bad feeling about this – plus I'm not going anywhere! I'm going home!" I walked out of the animal clinic wrapping my arms around my tank top hoping no one would see the vomit,

"Charlie! Charlie wait" Stiles called, "You can't walk home in just a t-shirt you'll freeze! Anyway what are your parents going to say when you walk through the front door with vomit on your t-shirt? Here" Stiles took off his hoodie and his t-shirt, "put this on" he handed me the t-shirt and turned his back.

I pulled the stained tank top over my head and pulled Stiles' t-shirt on, "You can turn back around"

"Come on I'll give you a ride home" I climbed into the passenger side of the jeep and didn't say anything as Stiles' drove me home.

When we pulled up outside my house and Stiles' killed the engine, "Thanks" I put my hand on the handle but Stiles stopped me,

"I know you told Scott why you were mad at me and I know you know Scott told me"

"And" I turned to face Stiles,

"And I'm sorry that I broke a promise. Your trust means everything to me Charlie you're my best friend and I'm sorry I broke that trust" Stiles looked so sincere I couldn't help but throw my arms around him,

"You idiot, if you'd apologised right away you wouldn't have needed to wait until Derek almost died!"

Stiles hugged me back, "Yeah well you know me I've never been good with girls. But at an attempt to make things ok between us again I'm going to say you should keep that t-shirt and the blazer I gave you the other day, they look better on you than they ever did on me"

"Thanks"

"So we're good?"

"We're good. Night Stiles"

"Night Charlie"

* * *

><p><strong>That was nice I guess<strong>

**I need to get working on my Derek fic now I've been neglecting it for this one **

**Reviews? **

**And thanks to all who have been reviewing and favouriting it really makes me smile when I see it all in my inbox  
><strong>

**Watching: Season 1 – Episode 4, Listening to: Slow Kids at Play – Lately, Thought of the Day: early mornings are killer**


	11. Do you find me attractive?

After making up with Stiles I was able to get a ride to and from school since my truck was still in the shop,

"My Grandpa's had that truck since he lived in Texas" I said to Stiles one day in Chemistry, "He put everything he owned on the back of that truck when he moved to Santa Carla"

"Why did he move?" Stiles asked not looking up from highlighting paragraphs of his textbook

"Won't say, any time I ask it's just 'I wanted to see what else was out there' I have a theory though"

"Oh yeah what's your theory?"

"Shine" I nodded agreeing with myself

"Shine?"

"Shine"

"Miss Addams Mr Stilinsky not to break up the love fest, but you do have a very important exam coming up in a few weeks time I suggest you pay attention" Mr Harris barked, "just a friendly reminder parent teacher conferences are tonight students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be punishment enough. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

I had, I'd spoken to him earlier. Today was Allison's birthday, her 17th birthday, because of all the moving around her family did she had to repeat a year. Not that anyone ever came to that conclusion it was usually 'did you get held back a year?' 'Did you ride the short bus?' 'Did you have a baby?' not something you want to hear on your birthday so her and Scott had bailed on today.

Not that I was about to tell Mr Harris, if I could get away with it I wouldn't be here today either, Mr Harris looked down at Stiles and I and just as I'm sure he was about to ask one of us Jackson walked in looking rough.

Stiles had called me late last night to say he was out on a ride along with his Dad and there'd been a murder at the video store so I out on my old disco roller skates and told my Mom I was going to get some fresh air and headed down there.

Apparently Lydia and Jackson were there as well and they'd gotten a look whatever had attacked the video store clerk apparently, or Jackson did – Lydia was too shell shocked to see anything apparently. Of course the police were still working on their 'mountain lion' theory but I knew it was the 'alpha' that had bitten Scott. The one Derek was looking for.

Mr Harris moved from towering over Stiles and I to comfort Jackson,

_"And I thought teachers weren't supposed to give preferential treatment to students" _

"Everyone start reading chapter nine – Mr Stilinsky!" Stiles looked up, "try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs its chemistry, not a colouring book"

_"Jerk off"_ I scowled, a scowl which faded quickly as Stiles spat out the lid of the highlighter and caught it without looking, "Nice catch"

"Yeah I am" he laughed,

"As if" I shoved him lightly and he pretended to fall off his seat, taking a look over at Jackson Stiles leaned forward to talk to Danny,

"Hey Danny can I ask you a question?"

"No"

"Well I'm gonna ask anyway – did Lydia show up in your homeroom this morning?"

_"Of course he's worried about Lydia the boy lives and breathes for her in the hope one day she'll just look at him and suddenly realise she's loved him all along and she'll dump Jackson and then she and Stiles will live happily ever after – puke!" _I shook my head poor lovesick Stiles, _"I wonder if he'd feel the same if it was me the alpha went after?" _ a little voice inside my head asked, _"No! I will not think about the fact that I may or may not like Stiles! Chemistry that's what I'm going to focus on Chemistry I'm failing as it is … I wonder if Stiles flirting with me is real chemistry or just him messing around GOD DAMMIT!"_ I groaned a little and hung my head,

"What's up?" Stiles whispered in my ear, I could almost feel his lips next to my ear; I gulped down a lump and looked up.

We were all but nose to nose, apparently because he couldn't manage a hushed whisper he was going to get closer so he wouldn't have to raise his voice,

"I just don't get this at all. If magnesium and oxygen make fireworks then why does it say 'magnesium and oxygen' on the body wash Dan has?" I whispered back,

"You're asking the wrong person" he turned back to Danny, "One more question"

"What!"

"Do you find me attractive?"

_"Yes!" _screamed the voice inside my head, _"dear god yes" _

Danny just looked confused and the farther Stiles leaned towards Danny the less he sat on his stool so by that logic and when physics is applied, he was bound to fall, so he fell. I tried to stop him by hanging onto the waistband of his jeans but I just went down with him

"Mr Stilinsky and Miss Addams why am I not surprised" Mr Harris was standing above us, "I think this warrants a trip to the principal's office"

"No we're sorry Stiles was just asking Danny a question about magnesium and he fell I tried to stop but I fell because of gravity" I said hurriedly

"Very well I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time but if it happens again –"

"It won't!"

"Fine, continue with your reading then"

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the bleachers waiting on Stiles to get back from the locker room after lacrosse practise, I didn't do P.E. and since Stiles was on the lacrosse team he was exempt, when I heard a familiar sound, the sound of a V8 engine.<p>

Looking around to see where it was coming from I saw Derek's camaro in the parking lot,

"Stiles won't mind if I'm not in the bleachers" I hopped down and ran over to see Derek's car,

"Why is it every time we meet you're out here?" he asked getting out of the car,

"Well both my friends are on the team so yeah. It's either sit in the bleachers or don't come. I can't very well sit on the bench because if I do I'll get banned" I said admiring the car,

"You like cars?"

"Love em. I've got an 89 Dodge Ram getting tricked out as we speak. It was my Grandpa's and he gave it to me as a belated 'sweet sixteen' present. So what does it do?"

"Nought to sixty in point 3 and 200 brake horse power"

"Dayum and you've a V8 in it?"

"How'd you know that?"

"The sound it makes obviously"

"Obviously" Derek laughed, "You couldn't point me to the boy's locker room could you?"

"Now why would I know where that is?" I said standing up straight,

"Why indeed"

"If you're looking for Scott he isn't here today. He bailed"

"I'm not looking for Scott"

"Jackson then"

"Is that his name? The blonde captain"

"Pain in my ass is what he is but yeah. If you cut across the field he'll be in the lacrosse locker room"

"Thanks"

"Anytime – so you don't want to tell me what happened last night do you?"

"No. I don't. But I do have something for you" Derek put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out my blue bandana,

"Oh you got all the blood out of it! That's great, thanks!" I smiled broadly tying the bandana around my head,

"You have a nice smile" Derek said,

"And that's the second time you've complemented me. Still don't want to tell me what happened last night?"

"Still don't"

"Oh well see you around then" I went back and sat on the bleachers to wait on Stiles

* * *

><p>It was already time to go home before Stiles was able to get a hold of Scott on the phone,<p>

"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?" Stiles paused to let Scott answer "do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia's MIA, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb implanted in his face and another random dude is dead and you've to do something about it" pause, "something!" pause, "he hung up!"

"What did he say?"

"Not much I think he was still with Allison"

"Couldn't really say much then"

"I figure we need to go to the source"

"Like Jackson's going to tell us anything and like you said Lydia's MIA"

"Well lets go find her then" Stiles grabbed my hand and lead me to his jeep,

"Wait, wait, wait, we? Why we? I don't want to go anywhere near Lydia Marten!" I held up my hands in protest then crossed my arms across my chest

"Then wait in the jeep. You can play your country CDs" Stiles said starting up the jeep, I refused to uncross my arms but all Stiles had to do was pout a little and all my resolve melted away

"Fine"

"Great you're the best Charlie"

"The best" I agreed, _"Damn you! Why do I have to like you! That sneaky trick wouldn't have worked otherwise!"_

It took five minutes to get to Lydia's house from school,

"Sure you don't want to come in"

"Oh I'm sure"

"Alright I'll be as quick as I can" Stiles left the engine running and got out of the jeep.

Lydia lived in a cull-de-sac like mine only this one was much more high end, row of neat littler gardens and neat little houses. No kid's toys littering the road no chalk drawings nothing that suggested anyone really lived here.

I put in a new compilation CD I'd made myself and just closed my eyes and listened to the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Gonna end there 'cause otherwise this will be like nine pages and most of it will be filler<strong>

**Sterek fans I have an announcement – there's a fic on called "walking into the unknown" I'm reading it as I write this actually and I encourage all Sterek fans to read it too**

**Watching: Season 1 – Episode 5, Listening to: Slow Kids at Play – Soulsick, Thought of the Day: Sexy fic is sexy (not this one … yet)**


	12. A parent teacher confrence to remember

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Stiles had climbed back in the jeep,

"Ready to go"

"Sure"

"Do I need to drop you off at home first?"

"Oh no trust me my Mom and Dad know the conference is tonight. Dad even delayed going to Santa Carla with Dan so he could go. Mom doesn't really care though she dropped out when she was my age and got her GED Grandpa was fine with it"

"I never understood why your parents got married" Stiles said

"Me either. I can't help but think she was married before you know. I mean Dan and I look nothing like our dad. I have a theory"

"What is it?"

"Well I figure she was sixteen maybe seventeen and some guy knocked her up they lived together for a while then he knocked her up again and left. Dan was too young to remember the guy and that's when my Mom met my Dad. It's a little rough but I'm really only going on what I've got, my mom dropped out of school to work in the carnival during the summer then deliver shine for my grandpa in the winter.

My Dad is so straight edge he can't walk too close to someone without cutting them on his super sharp edge. He took all AP classes in high school, graduated top of his class went to college and got a masters degree in social studies, it's where he says he met my Mom. She was part of some focus group for an experiment. It paid a thousand dollars cash and my mom was a little short.

Neither Dan nor I are anything like my Dad so it leads me to believe that Mom got knocked up before she married my Dad"

"It's a good theory" Stiles said, "What are we listening to?"

"Toby Keith" I said with a smile

"That's the same guy you bought that t-shirt for?"

"It is" I turned the CD up a little and let 'Whiskey Girl' blast out, "Oh my baby looks good in them blue jeans, tight on the top with a bellybutton ring, a little tattoo in somewhere between she only shows to me, hey we're going out dancing, she's getting ready tonight, so damn good looking boys it aint even right, and when the bartender says 'for the lady what's it going to be?' I tell him man, she aint in to wine and roses, beer just makes her turn up her nose and she can't stand the thought of sipping champagne. No cuervo, gold margaritas there aint enough good burn in tequila, she needs something with a little more edge and a little more pain, she's my little whiskey girl, she's my little whiskey girl, my ragged on the edges girl, oh but I like em rough" I sang along to my CD until Stiles turned it down,

"It's not bad but let's just keep it down" he laughed, "Hey have you had your bandana all on day?"

"Hm no I stuffed it in my bag this morning 'cause I was running late and I put it on when I was waiting for you earlier"

"Oh I guess I'm not really paying attention" Stiles laughed

"When do you ever pay attention to what I'm wearing? It really doesn't vary much jeans and t-shirts"

"Yeah but sometimes you look really country, like when we took Derek to the animal clinic and when we went to that party. How many pairs of cowboy boots have you got?"

"A few, Uncle Slaton sends them from Texas"

"That's your Mom's uncle isn't it?"

"Yup he and my Grandpa lived in Texas together till my Grandpa had to leave for what I suspect was selling shine, Mom said it was uncle Slaton that called the cops. Apparently and this has never been proven but Grandpa's shine business was outselling Slaton's meth business"

"Your uncle sells meth?"

"Cooks it actually, we don't really talk to or about him. I just get presents every so often. Willie Nelson tickets, cowboy boots, that kind of thing"

"So those boots were bought with meth money?" Stiles said looking quickly at my boots,

"Yeah I think I dunno I don't see him and keep your eyes on the road! I'm too pretty to die!" I hit Stiles on the arm

"Alright, just don't hit me again! Here listen to your CD!" Stiles turned the CD back up and Slow Kids at Play blasted out, "That isn't country"

"Nope that's reggae punk"

"Isn't that Ska?" Stiles asked

"Nope they are in fact two different things"

"So what got you onto this band then?"

"Their drummer has all these cute little YouTube videos that made me laugh then he was plugging his band and I checked them out. I am officially in love with the kid" I nodded in agreement with myself,

"Have you ever met him?"

"No I don't know where he lives but I just love guys that can play the drums"

"Good to know"

When we got back to Stiles' he tried again to call Scott who still wasn't picking up his phone,

"Hey it's me again. Look I found something and I don't know what to do ok? So if you could turn you phone on right now that would be great or else I'll kill you! Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you! And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description of how I'm going to kill you but I'm just gonna do it ok!" Stiles yelled into the phone, "ugh goodbye" hanging up the phone Stiles threw it down on the bed,

"What did you find?" I asked,

"Here see for yourself" Stiles threw me Lydia Marten's phone, there was a video on screen.

I hit play and watched as a rather large wolf with glowing red eyes smashed through the window of the video store and ran past where Lydia was filming.

Both Stiles and I jumped when there was a knock on the door,

"Hey Charlie"

"Hey Mr Stilinsky"

"Stiles please tell me I'm going to hear good news about you at this parent teacher thing tonight"

"That depends how you define 'good news'" Stiles said,

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues"

"You might want to re think that definition"

"Enough said" Mr Stilinsky turned to walk back down the hall. Stiles took Lydia's phone back from me and played the video stopping it when the alpha's face was clear,

"Come on Scott where the hell are you?"

"So what do we do now?" I asked getting up from the bed to sit on top of Stiles' desk,

"I have no idea"

* * *

><p>We ended up picking the lock on Stiles' Dad's file cabinet and taking out the files about the fire at Derek's house,<p>

"Won't your dad know we've picked the lock?" I asked putting my bobby pin back in my hair,

"We'll put the files back where we found them and he won't know anything" Stiles said gathering up the files, "Come on"

Back upstairs we looked through the all the files, police incident reports, crime scene investigator reports, insurance claims they all said the same thing, electrical fault – suspected arson,

"But who would want to burn down their house?" I asked,

"What about Allison's Aunt Kate? She's a hunter and Allison told Scott her family was from here"

"I wouldn't put it past her. I mean she's the one that shot Derek" things were quiet for a minute until we could hear a car pull up outside,

"It's my Dad, quick we have to put these files back!" so Stiles and I ran down the stairs to the office Stiles' Dad used putting the files back where we found them locking the filling cabinet up again and running back upstairs,

"Stiles, Charlie? Are you still here?" Mr Stilinsky called,

"Yeah we're upstairs" Stiles called, "quick get your books out of your bag we need to look like we've been doing something"

"Like he'd believe that, hey let me use your computer for a sec. I wanna check something and my phone's dead"

"What are you checking?" Stiles asked handing me his mac

"Honky Tonk bars in the area"

"Honky what bars?" Stiles said

"Honky tonk bars – bars that play country music or have country bands play and have those mechanical bulls. Oh found one!"

"Found what Charlie?"

"A honky tonk bar – not that I'd be going to drink no I want to ride the mechanical bull" I smiled at Mr Stilinsky

"Uh huh well that wouldn't happen to be Rosalita's Road House would it?"

"Yeah it is why?"

"Just be careful on that bull. Someone got seriously hurt on it a while back" Mr Stilinsky was holding his side,

"Dad is something wrong?" Stiles asked

"The mountain lion that's been attacking everyone showed up at the school tonight, no one was hurt your friend Allison's father shot it before it could"

"What happened to you?" Stiles asked,

"Someone was reversing their car in a hurry to get away from the school and it bumped into me"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Stiles jumped up from his computer chair,

"I'm fine Stiles just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure. Now then young man I want you to leave Charlie home then you and I are going to have a serious talk about 'circumcision' got it?"

"Got it, come on Charlie"

"Goodnight Charlie"

"Night Mr Stilinsky!" I called throwing my bag over my shoulder and heading out the door with Stiles,

"What did he mean by circumcision?" Stiles asked

"Probably your econ final" I laughed, "the complete history of the male circumcision"

"Oh yeah – damn I'd forgotten about that"

We drove in silence just listening to my CD until we pulled up outside my house,

"Time to face the music I guess. See you tomorrow Stiles"

"See you tomorrow Charlie" I opened the passenger side door and jumped out, I was half way across the lawn when Stiles called out to me,

"Don't you want your CD?"

"Keep it! Call it a present, you listen to such god awful music maybe this will help!" I waved as Stiles started the jeep and drove off, "here goes nothing. I'm home!" I called

"Charlotte a word" my dad said from the kitchen, when I took a seat at the kitchen table my Dad started, "I understand you're failing math, chemistry and economics"

"All subjects I don't need Dad" I reasoned, "I'm not going to college like Dan. I'm going to travel when I leave school"

"Mr Finstock also said he has to tell you to get off the bench at lacrosse practise"

"I don't do anything I only talk to Stiles"

"Mr Finstock says you encourage him not to aim for first line. Your mother had something to say about that"

"Your damn right I did! I told that asshole that you would never encourage Stiles not to aim for first line. Told him when Stiles does make first line you'll be the first person to congratulate him!"

"Thanks Mom"

"You're welcome baby, look Kurt I know we talked about this in the car but Charlie honey it doesn't matter that you're failing math, econ and chemistry. As long as you graduate that's all that matters"

"Lucy I thought we had an understanding"

"We did Kurt. But Charlie's not like you or Dan she doesn't want to go to college, she said it herself she wants to travel so why don't we let her live her life and not push our ideals on her"

Dad didn't say anything,

"Charlotte go to bed. Your mother and I need to talk" there was no wiggle room in my dad's words so I took my bag and walked silently up the stairs,

"Hey baby sister how's it going?" Dan asked leaning against his door frame,

"They're arguing again"

My parents had been arguing a lot recently and most of it had to do with Dan and I. Dad wanted us to go to college and get 'proper' jobs but Mom wanted us to live our lives who cared about college and who cared if we got 'proper' jobs if we found something we loved and could work at that,

"Wishes and dreams won't pay the bills Lucy!" my dad yelled,

"Go to your room Charlie, call Stiles or play your CDs" Dan said scooting me along the hall,

"I'll talk to them" Grandpa said coming out of his room, "Don't you worry little darlin"

I did as I was told and went into my room, knowing Stiles' dad wanted to talk to him about his grades I hit play on my CD player and let Taylor Swift take me away from theproblems downstairs,

_**# The way you move is like a full on rainstorm – and I'm a house of cards – You're the kind of reckless that should send me running – But I kinda know that I won't get far – And you stood there in front of me just – Close enough to touch – close enough to hope you couldn't see – What I was thinking of – Drop everything now – Meet me in the pouring rain – kiss me on the sidewalk – Take away the pain – Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile – Get me with those green eyes, baby – As the lights go down – Something that'll haunt me when you're not around #**_

"She's my daughter too Kurt!" I heard my Mom yell so I turned up my CD, trying to block out the yelling. It wasn't working.

So grabbing my iPod and my skull candy noise reduction headphones I opened up my window and climbed out just sitting on the roof and counted the stars

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Charlie things at home aren't so great <strong>

**I figured I needed some more character development in this chapter so there you go**

**Reviews are great! **

**Thanks to everyone who does review and favourite makes my day when I log on to see all the messages. You guys are awesome! **

**Watching: Season 1 – Episode 6, Listening to: Slow Kids at Play – Slow Motion, Thought of the Day: how close to lunch time is it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok boys and girls of all ages and nationalities I have an announcement<strong>

**I am going to start a little competition! **

**(Or I'm thinking about it anyway)**

**What this competition will be is simple. Y'all write your own StilesxCharlie oneshot and the winner (who will be picked by an impartial judge - if you'd like to apply then PM me otherwise I'll find one myself) will get their own seven chapter guest cameo in the story! **

**Sound good?**

**If it does and you'd like to be a special guest star then laptops, macbooks, PCs, notebooks and good fashioned Pen&Paper at the ready. **

**If this gets good feedback I'll let you-all know when we're starting and when the closing date is!  
><strong>


	13. Nasty word Divorce

I sat out on the roof for most of the night until maybe four or five when it got too cold to sit there anymore. So I climbed back through the window and knowing I wasn't going to get any sleep not that there was much point since Dad usually woke me for school around six thirty I decided to take a shower and warm myself up a bit. Looking at myself in the mirror I saw dark circles under my eyes I'd have to cover with make-up, holding my hand under the shower I determined it was indeed hot enough I stripped off my pyjamas and stepped under the warm water just letting it run over me and loosen the knots in my back from a night of just sitting on the roof.

Needing to leave some warm water for everyone else I quickly washed my hair and body and stepped out of the shower wrapping myself in one of the fluffy white towels someone had left there the night before,

"Hey baby sister" Dan said once I came out of the bathroom, "You're up early"

"Hm couldn't sleep" I answered walking past him to my room, drying myself off and looking for something to wear someone knocked on my door,

"Charlie honey it's Mom can I come in?"

"Sure" I threw on the t-shirt Stiles had given me when Derek had been shot and the track bottoms I'd stolen from Stiles when I got my truck,

"Dan said you couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come and talk to you"

"You and Dad are splitting up aren't you?"

"We are but –"

"Let me guess it's not my fault?"

"It's actually not but believe what you want sourpuss" Mom said, "No honey it's not about you, your Dad got offered a job in New York and well we've been arguing about it for a long time now. We just want different things"

"So do I have to chose who I want to live with?"

"No honey you don't. We talked it over and I'm filing for full custody but your Dad will have visitation rights"

"One more question"

"Sure honey anything"

"Who's my real Dad?" Mom looked like I'd smacked her in the face, "I should have known you'd figure it out. You're a smart girl" she sighed, "I was sixteen and living with your Grandpa, I was a bit of a wild child and I didn't much care for authority.

I was seeing this guy, David, he had a Harley Davidson motorcycle and I thought he was so cool. Anyway we were _careless_ once and I didn't really notice myself until I skipped a period, I went to my GP and he told me I was pregnant. Of course I panicked, I talked to your Grandpa and Grandma and they were fine with whatever I chose. So I talked to David and he said he wanted to keep it so he dropped out of school and got a job to support us. We found a little apartment and started living together, we had these wild parties most evenings and I didn't know at the time but I was harming my baby.

I miscarried" I didn't know what to say so Mom continued; "I was devastated I didn't know what I'd done wrong. I got so depressed and ended up dropping out of school. Your grandparents were so supportive getting me all the help I needed and then two years later I was pregnant again. This time I went to my GP and he told me the proper way to take care of myself so I kicked the smokes and the booze and nine months later your brother was born. Things were great we were a happy family and then when Dan was two I found out I was pregnant again.

This time things didn't go so smoothly, David got scared and one day I came home from work and he wasn't there. He'd taken all this things and left Dan with the neighbour, I was devastated so I went back to your grandparents and they helped me pick up the pieces. That's when I moved out here I had heard about this focus group testing – something I don't really remember all I remember was they paid a thousand dollars cash up front and I was eighteen with no job no health insurance and no way of looking after myself Dan or the little person growing inside me.

That's where I met Kurt, he was so nice. He was the one who got me the job in the Sheriff's office. Originally I was just a receptionist, I made coffee answered the phone that kind of thing. Then after you were born Kurt and I got married and he adopted both you and Dan"

I was shocked to say the least, I mean I'd always thought Dan and I were nothing like our Dad but to know the truth – it took the wind out of me,

"I suppose you'll need a minute or two to digest but just know your father is a good man. We're just two very different people"

"Did you ever hear from David again?"

"A few years back he sent me a letter. He went to rehab for alcohol and he reached out to me to make amends for leaving when he did"

"Did you forgive him?"

"Yeah, we were just kids. I don't blame him for getting scared. He offered me child support for you and your brother as well. I told him I didn't need it. I can see you need some processing time do you want me to call the school and tell them you won't be in today?"

"Yeah I need to take a walk – clear my head"

"Ok honey"

I sat in the room for another minute then throwing on a pair of jeans I'd stolen from Dan, my Van Halen sweatshirt, my blue Docs and a hat I climbed out of the window and started walking

* * *

><p>I hadn't really been paying attention to where I was going so I was more than a little surprised when I ended up in the preserve where Scott dropped his inhaler the night he got bitten.<p>

I decided to sit down for a minute I'd been walking for a while and hadn't eaten anything so I was beginning to feel a little light headed

"Charlotte?"

"Oh hey" I looked up and Derek was standing in front of me, "what's up?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Got the day off since my parents are getting a divorce, nasty word divorce, breaking families up all over the country"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live" I shrugged pushing myself off the ground, "I get to stay here with my Mom, Dan's going to Santa Carla and Kurt's going to New York"

"You call your father by his first name"

"No my Dad's name is David he's a recovered alcoholic who knocked my Mom up three times and then bailed on her when she was pregnant with me. Kurt's my Stepdad" Derek looked confused so I told him everything my Mom had told me only the cliff notes version, "and so here I am"

"You don't look well"

"Didn't sleep last night, too much yelling at home, haven't eaten yet either"

"You should go home and sleep"

"Yeah Kurt will be at work by now. See you" I turned around to leave faltering a little because I was so tired and because I hadn't eaten,

"I'll give you a ride" Derek said putting a hand on my shoulder to steady me

"Its fine I can manage" I shrugged his hand off and walked off, by the time I reached the main road back into town Derek was waiting beside his car,

"At this rate you'll collapse somewhere"

"Fine" Derek opened the passenger side door for me and drove me home in silence, "Thanks. See ya" I got out of the car and waved Derek off, once he was gone I walked through the front door, "anyone home?"

"In the kitchen" Mom called, "who was your friend? He's cute"

"Friend of Scott's he gave me a ride home just. I'm going to bed"

"Ok honey"

When I got upstairs I kicked off my docs and jeans just leaving them wherever they lay, I took off my hat and hooked my bra before falling into bed

* * *

><p>I slept for hours and when I woke up it was dark outside and I could hear voices downstairs,<p>

"She's not feeling well today" my Mom said

"She was fine yesterday" Stiles' voice carried up through the crack I'd left open in my door

"She sat out all night and she caught cold" Mom said,

"Can I at least go up and say 'feel better'?" Stiles asked

"I suppose" Mom said, "be quick though"

"You got it" Stiles bounded up the stairs and threw open my door tuning the light on, "Your mom said you were sick?"

"She's right" I muttered still wrapped in my covers, "I sat out last night and fell asleep on the roof and I have the cold"

"You look fine to me. A little pale but you're always pale" Stiles said sitting down on the edge of my bed,

"I'm sick Stiles"

"Will you be in school tomorrow? I need someone to talk to or I'll go crazy"

"You can talk to Scott or did he skip again?"

"I'm not talking to Scott"

This peaked my interest and I poked my head out of my cover,

"Why?"

"Scoot over and I'll tell you" I shifted so Stiles could sit beside me, "Because he let my Dad get hurt"

"There wasn't really anything Scott could do about that"

"Are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking sides. You're worse than a girl you know that"

"Yeah well –" Stiles didn't finish his sentence but I understood his Dad was all the family he had since his Mom passed and no one ever gets over that

"I'm going to tell you something Stiles and so help me if you tell a soul I'll shoot you! My Grandpa has his 12 gage with him"

"My lips are sealed"

"Sealed like when I told you I wasn't a virgin and you told Scott or sealed like I've never told anyone you screamed like a bitch when we watched Evil Dead 2"

"Sealed tighter than a Christian girls legs"

"My parents are separating"

"What!" So again I told Stiles everything my Mom had told me, "so that's why you weren't in school today"

"Yup"

"What did you do then? I called this morning and your Mom said you weren't here"

"I went for a walk" I said sitting up and pushing my hair back from my face, "needed to clear my head"

"If you need to you know cry or something I'm here"

"I'm not going to cry Stiles. New York isn't another galaxy besides it'll give me something to bond with my cousin Roscoe about when we got to Oklahoma next summer"

"Oh yeah the annual family reunion"

"Do not knock the family reunion it's awesome!" I said hitting Stiles with a pillow,

"Oh yeah all your redneck relatives get together and compare shotguns"

"It's not just shotguns. My uncle Bob and his wife Mae come up from little town down by lake Texoma where Bob coaches football. They were two A champions now for two years running but he said they won't be this year. But he stopped off in Tushka last year at "Pop's Knife and Gun" place. Bought a SKS rifle and a couple a full cases of that steel core ammo with the burden primers from some East bloc nation that no longer needs them, and a Desert Eagle that's one mother fucker of a pistol I mean .50 calibre made by badass Hebrews and some surplus tracers for that old BAR of uncle Slayton's not that Slayton showed up. He doesn't travel anymore but he's still pretty spry he's just to mean to die"

"Is it wrong that I'm scared of your Uncle Bob?"

"No it's not, he tried to get me to fire the Desert Eagle but the recoil would have broken my arm"

"So why are you going to Oklahoma? I thought your family was from Texas?"

"Slayton and Grandpa are from Texas. I have family from all over"

"So are you going to come to school tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it"

"Come on I'll look after you" Stiles said putting an arm around my shoulders,

"I don't need looking after. But you might if that hand doesn't move" the arm Stiles had put around my shoulder was making its way down to grab one of my boobs,

"Damn caught out"

"Die pervert!" I hit Stiles with my pillow again this time right in the face,

"Ok that's it!" Stiles grabbed the pillow and hit me with it repeatedly,

"Stiles you jerk!" I shielded my face with my arms,

"Oh no you don't you hit me in the face you're gonna get hit in the face!" Stiles grabbed my wrists in one hand and continued to hit me in the face.

I tried to roll off the bed but I just ended up lying flat on the bed with Stiles holding my wrists above my head, "you know there are so many ways I could take advantage of this"

_"Go on do it!" _

"But I won't – this time"

_"Dammit boy" _Stiles let my wrists go,

"I got to get home I told my Dad I was only coming over to see how you were. So I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok"

"I mean it Charlie I'll be coming to get you so no staying at home to sulk"

"Who said I was sulking?" I asked throwing a pillow at Stiles, "I don't sulk"

"Whatever see you tomorrow Charlie"

"Fine"

Stiles left and I heard him talk to my Mom for a bit then the engine on the jeep and then nothing, deciding if I was going to school tomorrow I'd need to look like nothing was wrong so turned the light out and went back to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>I have no personal experience with divorce thankfully so I hope this turned out ok<strong>

**Some more character development here **

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: James McMurty – Choctaw Bingo, Thought of the Day: Rain, Rain go away come again some other day  
><strong>


	14. Filler argggggg

School was more than awkward, I kept wondering if Stiles had told anyone even if he said he wouldn't and with him not talking to Scott things were even more awkward,

"Come on Stiles what could Scott have done really? I mean Allison's Dad was there that night with some hardcore 9mm and if Scott had wolfed out even a little they'd be power washing his brains of the sidewalk and Allison and her family would have fled to Mexico"

"Why Mexico"

"Cause when you're running from the law that's where you're supposed to go, obviously"

"Obvious to only you apparently"

"You know I was going to ride the mechanical bull at Rosalita's Road House after school and I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with but now I'm just gonna go myself" Stiles had to take a moment, "If I hear the word booty shorts come out of your mouth at all today I will kill you" I threatened

"I'll not say it out loud then" Stiles smirked, "Can I say crop top?"

"You may" we had stopped at my locker so I could put some books away before lunch,

"Is that a cowboy hat?" Stiles laughed looking at the hat in my locker,

"Do not make fun of my hat! Jing-Mei bought that for me for my sixteenth. It's a _proper_ Texan cowboy hat"

"I'm sorry Jing-Mei?"

"My Uncle Slayton's third wife, she's expecting you know. They want the kid to have a western name and since neither could decide on a name Jing-Mei asked me" I shut my locker, "So when my godson or goddaughter is born they're going to be called Jessie Harris"

"You're going to a godmother?" Stiles asked, "of your great uncle's baby, meaning the kids your uncle?"

"Don't think about it too much you'll give yourself a headache, last time Ruth Ann thought about it Lynn had to take her to lie down in a cold room because she gave herself a migraine"

"Ruth Ann and Lyn are who now?"

"My cousins from Baxter Springs, it's in south east Kansas. It's a real biker town; they've got this huge biker bar downtown next to the lingerie store. Big neon rolling stone lips"

"Ok the more you talk about your family the more convinced I become that they're all hillbillies" Stiles said as we walked into English

"And what's wrong with that?" I rounded on Stiles and jabbed him in the chest with my finger

"Mr Stilinsky, Miss Addams please take your seats" the English teacher sighed, he was looking a little worse for wear and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was hung over, "Mr McCall your late"

"Sorry" Scott spotted Stiles and I and took a seat behind Stiles,

"Open your texts to page fourteen and continue reading and annotating the first act"

I figured Scott would try and make peace with Stiles this period so I put my headphones in and absorbed myself in The Merchant of Venice, that was until my phone rang

_**# If you aint got problems – I feel bad for you son – I got 99 problems – But a bitch aint one #**_

"Who's phone is that?" I tried to stuff my phone back in my bag but the teacher saw me, "Hand it over, you'll get this back at the end of the lesson"

"Dang" I put my head down and started to read when something hit the back of my neck, I turned around and there was a piece of paper on the ground, I opened it and Stiles had written a note inside

_'Who was calling you?'_

**'I have no idea. That's just the generic ringtone so it isn't anyone I know' **I wrote back and threw the page back to him. He was talking to Scott and didn't see the page until it hit him square between the eyes.

I stifled a laugh and waited for him to write back,

_'What do you mean generic ringtone?'_

**'I have ringtones for everyone I know and, they're all different. But my phone doesn't matter, what matters is I don't have to be stuck in the middle of your girly fight! You and Scott ****are**** talking now right?'**

_'Yes we're talking again. He went to Derek for help with his furry little problem'_

**'What did Derek say?'**

_'Wants him to get in touch with his animal side and get angry'_

**'Shouldn't be too hard with you around, you should just poke him until he gets annoyed'**

_'You're real funny Charlie'_

**'I try'**

_'What about your Dad?'_

**'He left last night while I was still asleep. He's still taking Grandpa and Dan to Santa Carla and then he's going on to New York'**

_'How are you coping?'_

**'I'm alright. I keep expecting to fall apart at the seams but I'm dealing with it'**

_'How'_

**'It's a secret'**

For the rest of the lesson Stiles and I passed notes without the teacher noticing and finally when the bell rang I got my phone back,

"I'll catch up with you guys ok? I need to find out who was calling me" I ran off down the hall to a bathroom I knew would be empty and checked the caller ID, it was the body shop I'd left my truck with. Calling them back immediately they picked up after the second ring,

_"Beacon Hills Body Shop"_

"Yeah hi my name's Charlotte Addams I have a missed call on my phone"

_"Yes Miss Addams we have your truck ready to collect"_

"That's great! I'll call down after school for it" my phone beeped usually an indicator that I had a message, "About four if that suits?"

_"That would be fine" _

"Great I'll see you then" I hung up and speed dialled home, Mom wasn't working for a couple of days so she could sort things out with the divorce,

_"Hey Charlie what's up?" _

"Can you go into my room and take the money from my birthday out of my Russian dolls?" I asked

_"Your truck ready to be picked up then"_

"Yes and I am _so_ happy!"

_"Ok so which Russian doll is the money in?"_

"Well I had to separate it up so it's in the littlest one in each set"

_"Ok I got it. So will you and Stiles be coming this way after school or do you want to meet me and I'll give you the money so you can go straight to the body shop?" _

"Can you come round? I'll meet you in the parking lot"

_"Sure I'll be round in fifteen minutes" _

"Great thanks Mom" I hung up and checked to see who'd been texting me, it was Stiles

_'Charlie meet us at the lacrosse pitch we're gonna help Scott' _

"Now I wonder what that's all about" I made my way to the Lacrosse pitch where Stiles was duct taping Scott's hands behind his back, "So you two are coming out of the closet in fabulous fashion?" I joked,

"Haha you're funny Charlie" Stiles said sarcastically, "Derek said Scott had to get in touch with his animalistic side and get angry so I'm helping"

"Uh huh sure, well I have to meet my Mom in fifteen minutes. My trucks ready and she's brining me my birthday money" I took a seat in the bleachers put in my headphones and watched as Stiles chucked ball after ball at Scott.

Stiles had 'borrowed' the coach's heart monitor and cell phone, he'd attached the heart monitor to Scott and was keeping tabs on his heart rate that way, needless to say when Scott got mad the thing started beeping like crazy.

Scott ripped the duct tape off his wrists and hunched down into the ground, the cell phone beeping erratically

"Scott?" I edged close to him; his breathing was ragged and laboured, "Scott?" It took a minute but Scott's heart rate slowed and his breathing became more controlled and even,

"Scott you started to change" Stiles said once Scott had calmed down,

"It was anger but it was more than that. It was like the angrier I got the stronger I felt"

"So it is anger then? Derek's right?" I asked

"I can't be around Allison"

"Just because she makes you happy" Stiles questioned

"Because she makes me weak" Scott answered,

Someone was beeping in the parking lot, it was my Mom,

"Back in a second ok you guys"

"Don't worry about it Charlie we'll meet you in Econ" Stiles said picking Scott up from the ground,

"Yeah ok see you then" I ran over to the parking lot and got the money from Mom, "Thanks Mom! I'll be home after I pick up my truck I'll see you then"

"Alright honey and give my best to the boys"

"I will" I was running across the pitch when the bell rang telling me I was late for class, "Welp no point in going really – if I'm late then coach will just throw me out. I wonder if I could make it to the body shop and back before econ ends" I wondered aloud. I checked my watch and did a few calculations, "no, no I could not – skip it is"

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie you bad girl! <strong>

**You shouldn't skip class**

**Especially one you're failing!**

**FYI anyone interested in the contest email your submissions to hannahlabbot at msn dot com with the subject "Teenage Kicks One Shot Contest" the contest closes on the 22****nd**** and the winner will be picked hopefully on the 26****th**

**Watching: Season 1 – Episode 6, Listening to: Toby Keith – God Love Her, Thought of the Day: This was mostly filler but if you read my tumblr (justanothergirlon dot tumblr dot com) you'll know why **


	15. Fk

I was waiting for the boys in the parking lot when econ ended,

"So did I miss anything interesting?"

"Stiles has an idea" Scott said,

"Oh honey did it hurt?" I asked putting my hands either side of Stiles' face and pretending to examine him,

"You're hilarious really Charlie" Stiles said, "Ok now Scott stand right there" Stiles manoeuvred Scott, "Do you have your keys?" Scott held up the key to his Mom's car, "Perfect! Hold em up like … so" Stiles made Scott hold his hand up so it looked like he was holding just the one key, "Now whatever happens just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game got it?"

"But I thought Allison was the trigger?"

"Not necessarily, something I hope this experiment will prove" Stiles said pulling me away, "Ok now just keep holding it right there" Stiles told Scott, then proceeded to key some dude's pick up, "Hey, hey, hey, dude what do you think you're doing to that truck bro?"

Scott and I wore equal looks of astonishment and horror as four guys looked up at Stiles' yelling and seeing Scott with key in hand came to the conclusion he was the one who had just keyed the truck,

"Oh crap" I tried to move to help Scott but Stiles stopped me,

"Trust me on this ok? Allison is the thing that will keep him calm. He just needs to find her voice"

"He's getting the crap kicked out of him! How is he supposed to concentrate on anything?" I questioned,

"Just let him try!" Stiles said and for a moment I did, Stiles' heart monitor was beeping erratically and it looked like Scott was going to shift – until he didn't meaning Stiles' theory was right and Allison's voice was stopping him from shifting,

"Alright he's found her!" I ran over and shoved the biggest guy out of the way, "Leave him the hell alone!" I yelled,

"Stay out of this babe we don't want to hurt you too"

"What sort of scum are you guys huh? Picking on some kid and threatening to hit a girl!"

"Hey man she called us scum!" another guy said,

"We don't like being called names chica" a latino guy said taking a swing for me, I blocked his fist with my arm then punched him in the solar plexus,

"What's going on over here?" Mr Harris the chemistry teacher yelled, "What are you three doing?"

"These four guys accused Scott of keying their truck and they were beating him senseless on the ground so Stiles and I stepped in to help him out" I explained,

"You know fighting is against the rules of course"

"We understand but it was self defence" Mr Harris sighed,

"Miss Addams you have been warned about fighting before an outburst like this would usually warrant a suspension. But since it was in self Defence I'll let you off lightly with a detention. That goes for all three of you"

Scott, Stiles and I followed Harris to his room where we had to sit in silence and work on our homework. I just put my headphones in since it seemed like Scott and Stiles really needed to talk. After about half an hour we were free to go,

"Well I should call the body shop and tell them I'm coming. If they aren't already shut"

"Well it's four thirty now and by the time we get to the other side of town it'll be five and doesn't everywhere shut at five?" Stiles said,

"Yeah it does. I'll have to get the truck tomorrow then" I followed Stiles over to his jeep and got in the passenger side

* * *

><p>"So you really hurt that guy who tried to hit you" Stiles said, we were hanging out in my room for a change,<p>

"Yeah I did didn't I" I smiled in triumph,

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Ok so remember how I said I was handing this whole divorce thing?" Stiles nodded, "Well I've been going to kickboxing classes a lot more than I used to – venting a lot of my frustration on punching bags and sparing partners"

"You go to Kickboxing classes?" Stiles asked clearly shocked,

"Honey you don't honestly think I maintain a body like this with just Zumba do you?" I laughed

"Well I did wonder how you got abs" Stiles laughed staring at my stomach,

"I knew you thought about me that way" I teased sitting beside Stiles on the bed, I was close enough that if I really wanted I could lean in and kiss him and he wasn't making it easy smiling at me the way he did.

Then his phone went off,

"Scott wants to meet us to pick him up at work; apparently we're going back to the school. He said to bring bolt cutters"

"I have some in the garage"

"Well grab them and let's go I guess. You might want to put on a jacket though it's kinda cold and your little crop top won't keep you very warm" Stiles said,

"Good thinking boy wonder" I laughed when Stiles pouted, "What you don't like being Robin?"

"I'm always Robin" he said as I grabbed a jacket from the wardrobe,

"Well then you can be batgirl and I'll be robin – there was girl robin once"

"What? No way I don't want to be batgirl!" Stiles protested,

"Fine you can be the Joker and I'll be Harley Quinn. Better?"

"Yeah way better"

"Hey grandpa is Mom around?" I asked walking through the kitchen,

"Apparently a gal called Marie went into labour so your Momma went to cover her shift. You headed out?"

"Just over to Stiles' I'll call"

"Alright, have fun"

"Bye Grandpa"

I grabbed the bolt cutters out of the garage and Stiles and I headed to the school, "So why does Scott want to meet us here?"

"We're not meeting him there. We're picking him up then heading there"

"Oh ok so why do we have to go to the School?"

"Something about Derek and his boss, Derek thinks his Boss is the Alpha so he went over and kinda beat the crap out of him and Scott had some cunning plan"

"I see you've been watching those DVDs I lent you" I said, "Told you British Comedy was amazing"

So Stiles and I picked Scott up from the Animal Clinic and headed to the school were Derek's camaro was already waiting,

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked

"He's in the back" Derek said, I looked in the back of the camaro and there was Scott's boss hands bound in front of him with duct tape and a piece of tape across his mouth

"He looks … comfy" Scott tapped Stiles' shoulder and the three of us walked off towards the school,

"Hey! What are you doing?" Derek called

"You said I was linked with the alpha. I wanna see if you're right" Scott yelled back

So the three of us broke the chain on the front doors of the school and made our way through the empty halls until we got to the office,

"So what exactly is your cunning plan?" I asked Scott

"Well I'm gonna howl into the PA system and wait for the alpha"

"Just one question" Stiles said, "What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?"

"I dunno" Scott said

"And what are you gonna do if he _does_ show up?" Stiles starting flicking everything on for the PA system

"I dunno"

"Good plan"

"Alright you said a wolf howls to signal it's position to the rest of the pack right?" Scott asked me

"Right but if you bring him here does that make you part of his pack?"

"I hope not"

"That makes three of us" Stiles handed the microphone to Scott, turning up the volume, "Alright – all you"

Scott took a deep breath and looked like he was psyching himself up mentally for what he was about to do, he cleared his throat let out the breath and howled.

I almost died laughing,

"What the hell!" I was holding my sides I was laughing so hard,

"Was it that bad?" Scott asked

"It sounded like someone strangling a cat with a baby in a tub of ice water" I said between bursts of laughter,

"Not helping Charlie"

"I'm sorry but it was too funny!" I continued to laugh until Stiles put his hand over my mouth,

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Scott whined,

"Hey, hey, ok, listen to me" Stiles clasped Scott on the shoulder, "You're calling the alpha alright be a man. Be a werewolf – not a teen wolf – be a werewolf"

After Stiles' pep talk Scott tried again, this time his eyes bled amber and the walls shook. I could feel the power behind the howl in my bones, it was quite cool,

"That should do it" I said "come on then"

The three of us left the office Scott and Stiles' faces mirrored other with the enormity of their smiles, when we got outside however Derek was less than pleased,

"I'm gonna kill both of you! What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?" he yelled at the boys

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud" Scott said still smiling

"Yeah it was loud and it was awesome!" Stiles said

"Shut up" Derek barked at Stiles

"Don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles said, then Scott noticed something

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked Derek,

"What?" Derek looked around and sure enough the passenger's side door was open with the seat pushed forward and no sign of the vet, "I didn't do anything"

Before I could even construct a sentence the alpha ran up behind Derek and dug it's claws into his back making him spit up blood as the alpha hoisted him high in the air and threw him aside like a rag doll,

"Fuck"

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving it there 'cause well that's where the episode leaves off and I figure it's as good a place as any.<strong>

**If anyone's still interested in the competition I was running the closing date is Thursday the 22****nd**** all submissions must be in by then and I'll announce the winner hopefully the following week.**

**Messages?**

**Watching: Season 1 – Episode 6, Listening to: Toby Keith – She's a Hottie, Thought of the Day: Now to write the next part of HOW and then STH**


	16. Run & Hide

I watched in shock as Derek was flung across the parking lot and hit the wall with a sickening thump, his body going limp.

The next thing I was aware of was Stiles' hand in my own dragging me towards the school; we ran inside and hung onto the door for dear life,

"Lock it!" Scott yelled

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles yelled back

"Get something!" Scott yelled, there was too much yelling for my liking so I started looking around for something to barricade the door with when I spotted the bolt cutters I'd brought lying on the ground just outside the door,

"Keep a lookout" I told Scott handing him the torch I'd been carrying,

"What? Charlie, no don't do it!" Scot hissed

"It's a really bad idea!" Stiles agreed

"Do either of you have a better plan?" neither boy said anything, "Exactly now hush up and keep a lookout!" I eased the door open and went for the bolt cutters; I had them in my hands and was slowly getting up when Scott and Stiles started banging on the door shouting at me. I turned around and there was the alpha coming right for me.

I was on my feet in less than a second and behind the door jamming the bolt cutters in, "That's not going to keep him out for long"

"Where is it?" Scott said looking through the little windows,

"Let me see" Stiles grabbed the torch from Scott and shone it all around the parking lot but there was no sign of the Alpha.

We backed away solely from the door, if the alpha wasn't in the parking lot then who knew where it was and what it wanted with us,

"That's not going to hold is it?" Stiles asked looking at the bolt cutters jammed in the door,

"Not for long" Scott said,

"I told you two that earlier" I said crossing my arms over my chest, "Or have we stopped listening to Charlie 'cause I went out to get the damn things?"

Before either Scott or Stiles could answer we heard a loud howl making us run into the nearest classroom,

"The desk" Scott said grabbing one end of the teachers' desk, Stiles the other and the two of them started moving it to the door,

"Stop, stop, stop" I said waving my hands to get the boys' attention

"What?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at me

"Look the door's not gonna keep it out" I said

"I know" Scott said – he was clearly at a loss for what to do,

"It's your boss" Stiles said

"What?"

"Deaton, the alpha, your boss"

"No!"

"Yes! Murdering psycho werewolf" Stiles said emphasising psycho like we needed to be told after watching said psycho werewolf toss Derek across the parking lot like a rag doll,

"It can't be!" Scott protested

"Think about it Scott he disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air – that's not convenient timing?" I said inclined to agree with Stiles that the alpha had to be Scott's boss,

"It's not him!" Scott protested

"He killed Derek!" Stiles said,

"Derek's not dead! He can't be dead!" I protested – what good was super werewolf healing if he was dead, Stiles looked at me strangely,

"Blood spurted out of his mouth ok that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury! He's dead and we're next!"

"Ok just – what do we do?" I was starting to panic now

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here" Stiles said putting an arm on my bare shoulder where my sweater had slipped down, "And you seriously think about quitting your job" he said to Scott,

The boys ran to the window to see where the alpha was and what was the best way to get to Stiles' jeep; Scott tried to open the window, "you can't open it, the school's climate controlled" Stiles said,

"Then we break it" I said picking up a paperweight from the desk,

"Which will make a lot of noise" Stiles reasoned,

"Then we run really fast. You can run fast right Charlie?" Scott asked,

"Sure – anyone can when their life depends on it"

"Really fast" Scott repeated looking around for the alpha, "Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean nothing's wrong with it!"

"It's bent"

"What like dented?" Stiles pressed his face to the window to get a look at his jeep,

"No I mean bent"

"What the hell –" before Stiles could complete his sentence something came flying through the window sending a shower of glass down, Stiles grabbed me and pulled me into his chest making sure none of the glass could hit me as he dove to the floor to avoid getting hit by the glass himself.

When the glass had stopped showering down on us the three of us looked to see what had been thrown through the window, "That's my battery!" Stiles tried scrambling to his feet but I stopped him,

"Don't!" I hissed putting my hand on his arm

"We have to move!" Stiles whispered back,

"He could be right outside!" I said

"He _is_ right outside!" Stiles hissed back,

"Just let me take a look!" Scott slowly poked his head up to look out the window,

"Move now?" Stiles asked

"Move now" Scott confirmed. Stiles grabbed my hand and we left the classroom, "This way" Scott said shining his light down the corridor,

"No, somewhere without windows" Stiles said his grip on my hand tightening a little

"Every single room in this building has windows!" Scott exclaimed,

"Then we go somewhere with less windows" I reasoned, Scott and Stiles thought for a moment then Scott said,

"The locker room"

"Good lets go" the three of us ran down the halls to the locker room Stiles keeping a tight grip on my hand the entire time,

"Call your Dad" Scott said once we'd gotten into the locker room,

"And say what?" Stiles asked

"Something, anything – there's a gas leak a fire whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off!"

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight including my Dad" Stiles hissed

"Well they have guns!" Scott reasoned,

"Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down you remember that?" Stiles argued,

"Then we have to find a way out just run for it"

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile"

"What about Derek's car?" I said

"That could work – we go outside, we get the keys off his body and we take the car" Stiles said,

"And him" I nudged Stiles in the ribs – he was far too happy about taking a supposed dead man's car, even if it was a very sexy car,

"Fine whatever"

Stiles took my hand again and turned for the door but before he could put his hand on the handle Scott stopped him,

"What?"

"Think I heard something" Scott said

"Like what?"

"Shh be quiet!"

I could hear it too – footsteps getting closer and closer. The three of us exchanged a look of panic as we backed away from the door,

"Hide" Scott whispered

Stiles opened the door of a nearby locker and pushed me in closing the door, I could see Scott hide in a locker opposite through the little slots in the door.

The footsteps got closer and closer until they were right outside the door, I held my breath as the door creaked open and there were booted footsteps resounding through the locker room, the footsteps stopped outside Scott's locker.

I flattened myself against the back of the locker and put my hand over my mouth to try and quiet the ragged breaths coming out of my mouth. A dark figure stopped in front of the locker Scott was hiding in and reached for the door handle.

* * *

><p><strong>Stopping there cause it seems as good a place as any<strong>

**Plus if I try to put the whole episode in this one chapter I'll have nothing for next chapter**

**I know I haven't updated in ages but if you keep an eye on my a tumblr then you'll know I've been ill and haven't been updating because of that **

**Plus it's really annoying to have to go frame by frame and get the dialogue for each episode.**

**Why not just wing it I hear you ask**

**Cause I'm a crazy person **

**Obviously**

* * *

><p><strong>Watching: Season 1- Episode 7, Listening to: Toby Keith – Kissing in the Rain, Thought of the Day: I can't speak, it hurts to swallow (watch it!) and I don't get enough sleep these nights because I can't stop coughing what happened to you immune system? You used to be so strong<strong>


	17. Allison?

The figure reached for the handle on the door of Scott's locker and just as he opened it Stiles jumped out from his locker screaming making Scott scream and the figure, which was apparently the night janitor, scream as well

"Keep it down you moron!" I slapped Sties across the back of the head

"What the hell are you trying to do kill me?" the poor janitor yelled, "all of you get out!"

"Look just listen for a second ok?" Stiles tried to reason with the janitor,

"Not ok get the hell out of here right now!" the janitor ushered the three of us out

"Just one second to explain!" Stiles tried again,

"Just shut up and go" the janitor said before suddenly being pulled back into the locker room with a yell.

The door slammed shut and the next thing I saw was the janitor's bloody body being thrown against the window as he screamed and clawed at the window. Scott and Stiles both tried to open the door but it wasn't budging so I moved both of them along shoving Scott and grabbing Stiles' hand we ran down the corridor.

I heard the door crash to the ground but didn't look back knowing if I did I could probably die,

"Ok so horror movie rules apply. We don't split up, we don't go anywhere creepy on our own and under no circumstances do you say 'I'll be right back' cause then you're dead – understood?" both boys nodded, "ok good now we need to find a way out of here"

"There's the back door" Stiles said grinning stupidly at me,

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Seeing you take charge like this – it's kinda hot"

"I knew you liked to be dominated" I laughed

"You two can flirt later, it's always the loved up couple who die first in horror movies" Scott said

"You're right. Ok so back door lets go"

Stiles took my hand again and we ran through the school towards the back door, when we got there however we couldn't get the door open. Not even Scott with his extra strength from being a wolf, I took a look through the little crack we did manage to get open and saw that someone – a certain someone no doubt – had put the dumpsters up against the door preventing us from opening them,

"I'm not dying here! I'm not dying at school!" Stiles said after Scott and I managed to pull him away from the door before he dislocated his shoulder,

"No one is gonna die" Scott said,

"God what is it doing? What does it want?" Stiles asked clearly unravelling,

"Me – Derek says it's stronger with a pack" Scott said

"Great a psychotic werewolf who's into team work" I said sarcasm dripping from every word, "That's just peachy"

Scott stopped us for a moment looking out the windows, he could see something we couldn't but the longer I looked the clearer it became to me. There was the alpha sitting perched on the roof just waiting for us to walk by, it broke into a run when it saw us staring at it,

"Oh shit!"

Scott, Stiles and I ran as fast as we could along the corridor not daring to look behind at the massive wolf chasing us, we ran into the stairwell and down the stairs as fast as we could to the floor below.

* * *

><p>We made it down into the boiler room in one piece, severely out of breath but alive none the less. We were hiding against a set of lockers that faced the back wall. Scott poked his head around the side to see if the alpha was still chasing us.<p>

I could hear it growling so that was a yes without Scott needing to tell us, Scott waited a minute before flattening himself back against the locker,

"Move" he whispered, once again we made a break for it only to be stopped short when we heard the alpha growling close by,

"Alright we have to do something" Stiles said

"Like what?" I asked

"I dunno kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it? Something" Stiles said.

He and Scott kept looking into an empty maintenance room, hoping it would suddenly sprout wolfsbane tipped arrows and a bow to shoot them like the Room of Requirement in Harry Potter or something – no such luck.

However Stiles seemed to have a plan and kept jingling his jeep keys in his pocket,

"What are you doing?" I hissed,

"Shh" Stiles threw his keys into the empty room and tackled both Scott and I to the ground, then shut the heavy door to the room, "The desk! The desk" he yelled, Scott pushed an old metal desk over to Stiles and up against the door trapping the alpha inside something he wasn't pleased about. Scott and Stiles however shared looks of joy at their split second decision making working out,

"Come on get across" Stiles said to Scott and I who were standing on the other side of the desk, in one slide Scott was across the desk standing beside Stiles, "Charlie you too" I moved towards the desk as the alpha rammed against the door again, "come on he can't hurt you" Stiles said,

"Fine" I slid across the desk, "There now can we get out of here please? Creepy basement does not bode well for trapped teens in horror movies" Stiles edged closer to the desk, "Either does whatever the hell you're up to" I said grabbing Stiles jacket,

"I just want a look at him" Stiles said,

"Gloating is a very, _very_ bad idea! Do you not watch horror movies?" I hissed

"Relax its trapped it's not going to get out"

"Famous last words akin to 'I'll be right back' or 'what could possibly go wrong' or even better 'that was too easy'"

Stiles got up on top of the desk and shone his flashlight into the room,

"That's right we've got you trapped"

"Stiles you idiot shut up!" I yelled,

"Look I'm not scared of this thing!" he said, just as he did the alpha growled again and charged the door, making Stiles fall over and slide off the desk, "Not scared o you" he repeated probably more for his benefit than anyone else's, "Alright cause you're in there and we're out here"

Scott was looking at Stiles like he'd gone round the twist, "and you're not going any-" before Stiles could finish his sentence the alpha broke through the roof of the room he was being held in.

Stiles shone his flashlight at the ceiling and I could see the tiles groan and give way under the alpha's weight,

"Run" I whispered and once again the three of us took off running.

We were still running through the basement when Scott stopped,

"Wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I couldn't hear anything over the hissing pipes why anyone ever brought girls down here to make out was beyond me,

"It sounds like a phone ringing"

"What?"

"I know that ring! It's Allison's phone!"

"What!"

"Give me your phone" Scott said to Stiles, Stiles handed over his phone and Scott punched in Allison's number,

"No it's me where are you?" pause, "Where are you right now?" pause again, "Where? Where are you exactly?" pause again, "Get to the lobby – go now!"

Scott hung up and handed the phone back to Allison,

"What the hell is Allison doing here?" I asked

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out" Scott said

* * *

><p><strong>Stopping cause once again it'll be like ten pages and I'll have nothing for the next chapter<strong>

**I have news though**

**This evening a really good friend sent me a facebook message asking me to go on an actual proper date with him – needless to say I was shocked. I consider this guy to be one of my really good friends and now he's asking me out. It kinda blew my tiny little mind. **

**As you can probably gage from my reaction to his offer I turned him down. Told him he was a good friend and I was happy he was a good friend and I didn't want to lose him as such.**

**Hopefully with a little distance and time he'll forget and move on.**

**Cause I really don't want to lose any more friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Watching: Season 1 – Episode 7, Listening to: The Go-Go's – We Got the Beat, Thought of the Day: Moving on to the next chapter so I'll have something to update with if I cba writing for HOW or STH<strong>


	18. Twenty Foot Wall of Windows

We ran through the basement up to the first floor towards the lobby past the trophy cabinets when we ran into Allison,

"What are you doing? Why did you come here?" Scott asked her,

"Because you told me to" Allison said leaving the end of her sentence in the air like a question,

"I told you to?" Scott was clearly as confused as the rest of us, so Allison too her phone out of her pocket and showed Scott a text message saying to meet him at the school and it was urgent,

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't"

"Did you drive here?" I asked

"No Jackson did"

"Jackson's here?" Scott said and a feeling of mutual disgust ran through him, Stiles and I,

"And Lydia – what's going on?" Allison asked, "Who sent this text?" her phone was ringing so she answered it, "Where are you?" she asked whoever was on the other line.

The doors at the far end of the trophy cabinet opened and Jackson and Lydia came striding through,

"Finally, can we go now?" Lydia asked, Allison nodded and Jackson got his keys from his pocket.

That's when the roof started to groan and give way again. Lydia grabbed Jackson's hand and Scott grabbed Allison's hand I waited for Stiles to grab mine again but I guess with Lydia Marten in his line of sight Stiles really didn't care about plain old Charlie and I have to admit it kinda hurt the new found feeling I had for Stiles. Not that I had time to worry about that when the groaning noises coming from the roof got closer to where we were all standing,

"Run" Scott said and we took off running along the corridor just as the alpha burst out of the roof and began to once more give chase.

We ended up running into the cafeteria which wasn't such a great idea in retrospect what with there being a twenty foot wall of windows. What didn't help was when everyone but Stiles and I started barricading the door with anything they could find,

"Scott wait not here" Stiles said, Scott didn't listen he was too busy piling chairs in front of the door,

"What was that? Scott?" Allison asked clearly freaked out by being chased down the hall by a two tonne werewolf,

_"Of course she's freaked – that's a normal reaction. What's weird is you aren't freaked" _a little voice inside my head told me,**"Maybe I'm still numb from the divorce – I did kinda shut down after Mom told me"**a rational part of my brain argued.

Lydia and Allison were still freaking out asking Scott what had just happened and Scott was too busy barricading us into the cafeteria to notice Stiles trying to tell him to stop. I put two fingers in my mouth and let out a shrill whistle my Uncle had taught me how to do when I was seven – he used it to corral his sheepdogs. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look around,

"Ok nice work, really beautiful job everyone. Now what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" Stiles said with a grand sweep towards the windows,

"Would somebody please explain to me what is going on here because I am freaking out! I would like to know why – Scott?" Allison said with a pleading look in Scott's direction but Scott didn't answer he just leant against a stack of chairs.

Stiles and I looked at each other wondering what the hell we were gonna do,

"Somebody killed the janitor" I said,

"What?" Lydia asked

"Yeah the janitor's dead" Stiles backed me up,

"What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison said her voice rising a few octaves with hysteria kicking in,

"What? Who killed him?" Jackson asked,

"N-n-n-n-n-no this was supposed to be over a mountain lion killed –" Lydia couldn't finish her sentence instead she clung tighter to Jackson

"Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion" Jackson said

"Who was it?" Allison demanded "What does he want? What's happening? Scott!"

"I-I don't know, if we go out there he's going to kill us"

"Us" Lydia squeaked clinging tighter again to Jackson "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who, who is it?" Allison demanded again looking to Stiles and I for answers,

"It's Derek, it's Derek Hale" Scott said finally and my mouth dropped open,

_"What!"_ I looked to Stiles who wore an equal look of shock,

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked,

"Are you sure?" Allison asked

"I saw him" Scott said

"A mountain lion" Lydia whimpered,

"No! Derek killed them"

"All of them?" Allison asked,

"Yeah starting with his own sister"

"And the bus driver" Allison's voice was barely more than a whisper,

"And the guy in the video store! It's been Derek the whole time and he's in here with us and if we don't get out now he's going to kill us too"

Everyone stood for a moment in stunned silence which Jackson broke by demanding we call the cops,

"No" Stiles and I said in unison, if we called we'd get my Mom who'd call Stiles' Dad right away and they'd both want to come and get us and if the alpha got them – it didn't bare thinking about. I'd have to leave Beacon Hills and move to Santa Carla with Grandpa I'd have to leave Scott and Stiles, Stiles who I'd just discovered more than plutonic feelings for, no it wasn't happening,

"What do you mean no?" Jackson demanded,

"I mean no you wanna hear it in Spanish? _Noh"_ Stiles said

"Or French I can do French. _Non c'est impossible_" I said backing up Stiles,

"Look Derek killed three people ok? And we don't know what he's armed with" Stiles said going along with Scott's story clearly for continuity's sake,

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department" Jackson countered, "Call him!"

"I'm calling" Lydia said taking out her phone,

"No Marten wait!" I tried to stop her but Jackson stepped in front of me, "You wanna dance pretty boy? I can hog tie and castrate you in fifteen seconds leaving you here defenceless" I glared at him,

"Yes we're at Beacon Hills high school we're trapped and we need you to –" Lydia made a noise that sounded like 'but' but she took her phone away from her ear, "She hung up on me"

"The police hung up on you?" Allison said not quite believing what she'd just heard,

"She said they got a tip warning them about prank calls about breaking into the high school. She said if I called again she's trace it and have me arrested"

"Ok then call again!"

"No they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here" Stiles explained,

"Addams call your Mom and tell her it's not a prank" Jackson barked at me,

"Oh yeah cause that'll help. Have you got an actual brain in there Whitmore or is it just pixie dust and closet homosexuality huh? If I call my Mom she's gonna believe that it's a joke more than ever. She'll think it's my way of getting back at her for something she never let me do" I growled back, "So no I'll not be calling my Mom thank you very much"

"You think you can talk to me like that and get away with it because you're a girl!" Jackson yelled,

"Bring it on tough guy I don't discriminate I'll kick anyone's ass!" I yelled back taking my switchblade out of my pocket and pointing it at him,

"You've got a weapon!" Lydia said, "You can get us out of here"

"Yeah cause my tiny little switch blade is going to do so much against a guy who's already killed three people. Use your head for once"

"We're not going to get anywhere by fighting" Stiles said pulling me away from Lydia and Jackson,

"What the – what is this?" Allison couldn't seem to wrap her mind around what was happening, "Why does Derek want to kill us why is he killing anyone?" Allison, Lydia and Jackson turned to Scott as if he had the answer,

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked,

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked

"No" Scott said, "I mean maybe I don't know!"

"Is he the one that called the cops?" Allison asked

"I don't know!" Scot yelled,

"Alright why don't we ease back on the throttle here huh?" Stiles said grabbing both Scott and I and pulling us into a huddle, "Ok first of throwing Derek under the bus nicely done"

"I didn't know what to say I had to say something and if he's dead then it doesn't matter right except if he's not –"

"In which case he will be coming to kick your pasty white ass" I said tossing my switchblade in the air and catching it again,

"God I totally just bit her head off!" Scott said looking over at Allison,

"And she'll totally get over it – bigger issues at hand here like how do we get out alive?" I said, "Me personally I'm all for hog tying Jackson and Lydia and just leaving them for the alpha"

"Hm Jackson maybe"

_"Figures he'd want to save Lydia"_ a cynical voice said inside my head, _"He's besotted with her and you're just good old reliable Charlie one of the guys he'll never look at you the same way he looks at her"_

"But we are alive!" Scott said breaking my train of thought, "it could have killed us already it's like its cornering us or something"

"So what it wants to kill us all at the same time?" I asked,

"No Derek said it wants revenge"

"Against who" Stiles asked,

"I dunno – Allison's family?"

"That's what the text was about someone had to send it" Stiles reasoned,

"Ok assets, new plan. Stiles calls his useless Dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"I wonder if any teachers keep a gun in their drawers" I wondered aloud, "I mean it'd probably only be an itty bitty thing" everyone was looking at me, "I'm a hillbilly of course I can shoot a gun – damn"

Everyone was looking at Stiles even Scott they all expected him to whip out his phone and call his Dad,

"He's right" Scott said, "Tell him the truth if you have to just call him"

Stiles looked around the room and everyone and lastly at me,

"It's your choice. I still have a switchblade" I said casting a nasty look at Jackson,

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive" Stiles whispered,

"Alright give me the phone" Jackson said like he was suddenly master and commander, he put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and was rewarded with a rather severe punch to the face,

"Jackson!" Allison rushed to his side, "Are you ok?"

_"Damn that was hot" _

Allison was looking at Stiles like she didn't even know him; Stiles shoved his hand in his pocket and pulling out his phone called his Dad,

"Dad hey it's me – and it's your voicemail. Look I need you to call me back now like right now –" I stopped listening to Scott when the doors of the cafeteria banged,

"Get away from the door Marten!" I yelled running over to Lydia and pulling her away roughly from the door. The locks on the door started to fall out and at the rate the alpha was banging against the door the chairs and things that had been set up as a barricade wouldn't last much longer,

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell" Stiles said

"But it only goes up!" Scott said,

"Well up is better than here unless you'd like me to fend off our pursuer with my little knife" I said holding my knife out in front of me like it would really do me any good, the door was about to give way any minute and when it did if we were all still standing there well the phrase 'there can be only one' comes to mind.

We had no choice – we ran

* * *

><p><strong>I think I can get the rest of this episode knocked out in maybe three or four more chapters <strong>

**Maybe less **

**I'll see **

**Messages/Reviews are great and they really make me smile**

* * *

><p><strong>Watching: Season 1 – Episode 7, Listening to: Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal, Thought of the Day: Back hurts from sitting in bed typing<strong>


	19. We're Saved!

We ran out of the cafeteria through the kitchen up the stairwell along the corridor and into a chemistry room where Scott locked the door and put a steel chair under the handle hoping it would keep out the alpha for long enough.

I flattened myself against the wall gripping my switchblade tightly my knuckles pure white my heart beating out of my chest with fear and adrenaline my breathing coming in short ragged bursts all things the alpha would be able to hear and gleam from that our location. It wasn't as if it was just me either everyone was in the same position.

Scott heard him first and I saw him tense knowing the alpha had found us, Stiles grabbed a hold of Scott's jacket and I clasped a hand over my mouth trying not to breathe, I'm pretty sure everyone in that room was trying not to do anything to give away where we were.

And the strangest thing happened.

The alpha?

He walked right past us, even though I was sure he could hear our collective hearts beating like a rave. He didn't even stop to sniff the door to see if we were in the room, once he was gone we all let out a collective sigh of relief,

"Jackson how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked,

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap" Jackson said, staring right at me I knew if it came to it he'd love to leave me behind,

"Five!" Allison said "I barley fit in the back!"

"It doesn't matter there's no getting out without drawing attention" Stiles said,

"Well what about this?" Scott said walking over to a door at the side of the teacher's desk, "this leads to the roof we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like five seconds"

"That's a dead bolt" Stiles said shattering Scott's idea,

"Wait the janitor has a key" Scott whispered

"You mean his body has it?" Stiles whispered back,

"I can get it!" Scott said, "I can find him by scent – by blood" Scott whispered the last part quietly,

"Well gee that sounds like an incredibly bad idea!" Stiles hissed back "What else you got?"

"Give me some bobby pins, my knife and some time I could pick the lock" I said, "Marten, Argent, Whitmore anyone got bobby pins?" I said walking over to them,

"I've got some" Lydia said taking four or five bobby pins from her purse,

"No I'm getting the key" Scott said,

"What no!" Allison objected

"Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here"

"You can't go out there unarmed!" Allison said, "Give him your knife"

"Then we're unarmed" I said

Scott picked up a pointer from the blackboard and brandished it like a deadly weapon. I believe at the moment everyone rolled their eyes at once,

"What it's better than nothing. And you guys need Charlie's knife if you're going to stay safe" Scott said,

"There's got to be something else" Stiles said

"There is" Lydia spoke up looking at the chemicals cabinet,

"What are we going to do throw acid on him?" Stiles said,

"No like a fire bomb" Lydia explained, "In there is everything you need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail" she said,

"That's not a bad idea Marten"

"Self igniting –" Stiles clearly had no clue what was going on

"Molotov cocktail" Lydia said again slowly, everyone turned to look at her, "What I read it somewhere – something you had one day" she said looking at me, "Some cookbook"

"The Anarchist's Cookbook, you read the Anarchists Cookbook? I have to say Marten I'm impressed. Alright then let's make us a lovely Molotov cocktail"

"In case you didn't notice we don't have a key for that either" Stiles said gesturing to the cabinet,

"Oh honey you're no naïve it's kinda cute" I laughed and balling my sweater into a fist broke the glass on the cabinet and started taking out the things we'd need – according to Lydia who then proceeded to make one self igniting Molotov cocktail and then hand it to Scott,

"This is insane you can't go out there you can't!" Allison said clinging to Scott,

"We can't just sit around and wait for Stiles to check his messages"

"Well Charlie said she could try and pick the lock"

"But that could take too long!"

"He's killed three people already!"

"And we're next! Somebody has to do something"

"Scott jut stop! Do you remember when you told me you knew when I was lying that I had a tell? Well you have one too you're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night!" Scott shook his head in disbelief and Jackson got a self satisfied smirk on his face one I was more than happy to wipe off with a poke from my knife, "Just please, please don't go, please don't leave us" Allison begged, "Please"

It was clear Scott's mind was made up, he figured the alpha wouldn't kill him since he was part of its pack and it needed a pack and it would be too much work to find another to bite. Scott looked and Stiles,

"Lock it behind me" Stiles nodded and Scott tried to leave but Allison stopped him by kissing him on the mouth clearly hoping it would be enough to make him stay.

When they broke apart Scott went for the door anyway and I set about trying to pick the lock on the roof access door

* * *

><p>It felt like hours since Scott had left and I wasn't getting the door open with bobby pins and my knife, we had to wait on Scott coming back with the key,<p>

There was a howl from somewhere in the school, and everyone jumped. Stiles and I paled – we knew what that howl meant. The alpha had found Scott,

"Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, **FUCK**!"

"Charlie!" Stiles hissed putting a hand over my mouth the next thing I knew Jackson was on the floor in crippling pain or at least that's how he made it look – it was then I noticed the scratch marks on the back of his neck,

"Derek did that" I whispered to Stiles, "When he got shot he asked Jackson where to find Scott and he lost his temper"

"He's not going to change is he?" Stiles said sounding more than a little worried

"My knife is made of silver if he does – although I don't know how long that'll slow him down for"

We waited in silence for a few minutes until I swore I could hear footsteps in the hallway, then Allison's head jerked up she had heard them too.

We all heard a key in the lock and I prayed to God, Jesus, Buddah, Allah, Raptor Jesus and Moot that it was either Scott, Derek or someone we could trust and not the alpha,

"Where is he?" I whispered pacing the room,

"Charlie sit down you're not helping by pacing" Stiles said putting a hand on my arm,

"McCall's probably left. He's found a way out and he's not coming back" Jackson said smugly,

"That's it!" I balled my fist and hit Jackson square in the jaw knocking him down to the ground, "The next time you insult my friend your_ friend_ will suffer!" I said pressing my foot down just below his groin, "Do I make myself clear Whitmore?"

"Charlie come on we can't turn against each other now that's what he wants! So can we not fight for like half a second?"

"Where's Scott he should be back by now" Allison said running a worried hand through her hair, I heard something break and there was a shadow at the window, "Scott!" Allison ran to the window before anyone could stop her and started pulling on the door handle only to find it was locked, Scott must have gotten the key and broken it off in the lock to keep us safe from the Alpha.

Allison was screaming and banging on the door but I could swear I heard something, and I wasn't the only one,

"Stop" Lydia said, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen"

It was sirens; Stiles' dad must have gotten the voicemail we left and had shown up with the rest of the department,

"Thank god for law enforcement – and that is the one and only time I will be quoted as saying that" I laughed and hugged Stiles, "WE'RE UP HERE!" I yelled breaking one of the windows, "WE'RE LOCKED IN!"

In less than five minutes the Deputy who bore a striking resemblance to Toby Keith broke down the door,

"You kids alright?" he asked

"So much better now" I sighed in relief and followed the deputy through the school down to the lobby where Stiles' dad was waiting with Scott who had apparently told him everything,

"And you're sure it's Derek Hale?" he asked as we walked through the front doors

"Yes" Scott said

"I saw him too" Stiles said

"And you Charlie?"

"I don't know what I saw"

"What about the janitor?" Scot asked changing the subject,

"We're still looking"

"Did you check under the bleachers? _Under _them?"

"Yes Scott we checked we pulled them out just like you asked there's nothing"

"I'm not making this up"

"I know I believe you. I do"

"No you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me" Scott argued, "like you wanna believe me but I know you don't"

"Listen we're gonna search this whole school and we're gonna find him, ok? I promise" someone called the Sheriff over before Scott could say anything more, "Stay – all three of you" he said with a pointed look at Stiles and I,

"Well we survived!" Stiles said happily, "You know we outlasted the alpha. Still good right being alive"

"When we were in the chemistry room he walked right by us you don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew we were there" Scott said

"Well how come we're still alive" Stiles asked him

"It wants me in its pack – but I think that first I have to get rid of my old pack" Stiles looked confused and I'm sure I did too,

"What do you mean 'old pack'?" I asked

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia and you two"

"I'm sorry what? You try anything Scott McCall and I'll kick your pasty white ass!" I said shoving him a little,

"I don't want to Charlie!"

"I know you don't but maybe you won't get a choice so I'm just telling you if you come at me during the full moon there will be no love lost between us my friend. Pow right between the eyes with my Grandpa's twelve gage"

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us"

"He wants me to do it and that's not even the worst part"

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part!" Stiles asked

"Because when he made me shift – I wanted to do it! I wanted to kill you!"

"Honey you couldn't if you tried. I have a black belt in kickboxing I can shoot a gun and handle a bowie knife I don't think you'll be killing me any time soon"

Both boys looked like I'd slapped them repeatedly, "You said at the start of term I can't say I have a dancers body if all I do is play zumba on the kinect well you're right. I have a fighters body and I'm not going down without a fight I can tell you that alpha or no"

Scott looked like he was about to say something until he spotted something over my shoulder and started walking towards it, I turned around and sure enough there was the vet in the back of an ambulance getting stitched up,

"There you are" he said

"How did you?"

"Get out?" the vet asked "Not easily but from what they tell me I'm alive because of you"

"Guys come on le's let the EMTs do their jobs you can talk to him later" Stiles' dad clasped us on the shoulders and took us away from the vet,

"Allison!" Scott yelled and ran over to her,

"So that's how you've been handling the divorce then?" Stiles asked once we were alone in the back of his Dad's cruiser,

"Yep, Grandpa brought his twelve gage with him and I've been out in the preserve shooting rabbits and throwing my knife at cans. It also helps to beat the crap out of a punch bag" I said resting my head on Stiles' shoulder, I was really tired. All the excess adrenaline had taken its toll on my body and my limbs felt like they were made of lead, "I'm just gonna rest my eyes a sec kay?" I asked

"Sure no problem" Stiles said moving my rest to rest on his lap,

"It'll just be a second" I said again closing my eyes and letting the calm and darkness of sleep wash over me

* * *

><p><strong>Some nice CharliexStiles in the end there<strong>

**I thought it would take me a little longer to finish Night School but there you go**

**Now I'm going to bed because my back and neck are aching – if only I had Dylan O'Brien or any of the cast for that matter to rub them better **

**Well I know what I'll be dreaming about anyway **

**Wink – wink –nudge –nudge**

**Night y'all**

* * *

><p><strong>Watching: nothing, Listening to: Adele – Set Fire to the Rain, Thought of the Day: I wish I could show you all some of the amazing artwork a friend of mine did for my 22<strong>**nd**** but she hasn't it watermarked and doesn't want peeps stealing it – not that any of you loyal TK fans would I know that but you never know who's reading this do you?**


	20. OMG WTF BBQ

When I opened my eyes again I was in my own bed in my own room and the time on my phone said it was one pm the following day.

I sat up and saw I was in the old t-shirt of Stiles' I slept in and someone had taken off my bra. Throwing some track bottoms on I left my room to be greeted by grandpa coming out of the bathroom his _mysterious_ smoke billowing around him,

"Hey Grandpa"

"Hey there sleeping beauty how're you feeling" he asked

"Like I ran a marathon" I said stretching and hearing the audible clicks and pops my bones made when I did so,

"Why don't you come with me honey? I want to give you something" I followed Grandpa into his room and sat down on the bed as he retrieved an old tobacco box from the closest, "this was your grandmother's" he said handing me the box.

I opened it up and inside was a silver Smith and Wesson six shot .44 magnum pistol with what looked like a walnut handle, "I figured after what happened at the school and with it only being you and your Momma from now on you ought to have something to defend yourself"

"It's beautiful Grandpa" I turned the pistol over in my hands getting used to the feeling of it in my hands,

"You best put it away somewhere safe" he said, "Your little friend is coming over soon"

"Stiles" I asked, "Alright well I'll go put this away then" I took the pistol and put it under my pillow James Bond style then headed downstairs for breakfast,

"Hey honey" Mom said when I took a seat at the breakfast bar," How're you feelin"

"I'm alright. A little stiff but I'll live"

"I'm so happy you're alright when that girl called from the school I thought it was just a prank that was until the Sheriff got that voicemail from Stiles" she poured me some milk and set a plate of pancakes in front of me, "What were you guys doing there anyway?"

"Stiles got a text from an unknown number but it was signed Allison and Scott could say that it was definitely her way of texting you know?" Mom nodded, "So we went to the school cause that's where she said she wanted to meet.

Thing was Scott and Allison had arranged to meet at her house they were going on a date or something and she got a message from an unknown number saying it was Scott and to meet him at the school. It was more plausible for her I suppose since Scott lost his phone" I explained digging into my pancakes – I was starving, "So when we got to the school we found out it wasn't Allison who'd text Scott it was someone else"

"Derek Hale" Mom said

"Mm so anyway we ended up getting locked in the Chemistry Room while Scott went to get the key to the roof so we could get out of the school. We told him not to go out but he went anyway" I finished my milk and pancakes and Mom cleared the plate and glass away for me,

"Why don't you go and get dressed honey, Stiles has been calling all morning he's on his way over"

"Kay" I went back upstairs and took a long shower using up all the hot water trying to sooth my screaming muscles, I wasn't used to that much running. When I finally ran out of hot water I wrapped myself in a towel and took a look at myself in the mirror.

I was what I suppose most people thought of when they pictured Californian girls. Blonde hair, slight tan, pale hazel eyes, pretty enough facial structure, nice teeth – but nothing compared to Lydia Marten apparently with her fiery red hair, big brown bambi eyes and a full pouty mouth.

I sighed last night had really put a perspective on things, my feelings for Stiles for example. Looking in the mirror again I made a decision it wouldn't matter if Stiles liked me as a friend or whatever else. I was my own woman and I wouldn't let my feelings for another person define that.

Dressing in my Van Halen sweatshirt and a pair of men's PJ shorts that were too small for Dan I dried my hair and pulled it up into a tight ponytail and went back to my room, where Stiles was waiting on the bed,

"Hey Charlie you look great!" he smiled and all my resolve to be my own woman flew out the window,

_"He has nice teeth"_ I thought a smile tugging at my lips, "You look awful" I teased sitting down next to him, "How's your dad?"

"He's alright. He was kinda reluctant to go to work this morning. Didn't want to leave me"

"I can understand I mean what kind of idiot gets trapped in a high school"

"Hey you were there too!" Stiles shoved me

"Yeah but it wasn't my idea to go to the damn school in the first place"

"No it was Scott's"

"And that worked out so well for him" I said lying back on the bed, "Have you heard from him?"

"Nah I tried calling earlier but his Mom said he didn't want to talk to anyone" Stiles said lying down next to me,

_"Keep calm girl! You've done this loads of times! It's just Stiles, just Stiles – who you happen to have feelings for" _I silently cursed my feelings for Stiles,

"Hey Charlie why is your pillow so –" Stiles put his hand under my pillow and took out my gun, "Tell me this isn't yours"

"It isn't mine" I lied and I knew he could tell I was

"You have a gun?" he hissed, "Why do you have a gun?"

"Relax will you? My grandpa gave it to me it was my grandmother's. He just wants me to be safe when he goes back to Santa Carla with Dan and it's just Mom and me – anyway it's not even loaded" I took the gun off Stiles and opened the chamber showing him the empty space for bullets, "And even if it was I'd have the safety on I'm not an idiot"

"I didn't say you were but a gun's a big deal"

"It's not really. This is only a .44 Roscoe's got a 9mm at home" I said putting my .44 back under my pillow

"Ok let's just skip past hillbilly relatives with scary guns" I had to laugh,

"Alright fine no more about my hillbilly relatives and their _awesome_ guns"

"Gun freak" Stiles shoved me again and I almost fell off the bed if he hadn't reached over and caught me around the waist before my head hit the ground,

"Thanks for that" I said once I'd managed to pull myself back up,

"Don't want you knocking out any more brain cells. Your looks can only take you so far" Stiles teased,

"Jerk" I hit Stiles in the face with a pillow

"Oh it's on now!"

* * *

><p>Stiles and I hung out in my room for the rest of the afternoon until his Dad called,<p>

"Don't say anything to your dad about the .44 ok?"

"Sure. I mean it's only in case someone breaks in right? You're not gonna go around carrying it around in your school bag or anything then go nuts one day and shoot the place up" he grinned stupidly at me,

"Goodbye Stiles"

"See you later Charlie" Stiles left and I decided since school would be closed for a few days that now was a good a time as any to peroxide and dye the tips of my hair.

So I got the bottle of peroxide from the bathroom cabinet and reading the instructions closely tied a cloth around my mouth and nose to stop the fumes from addling my brain, like Stiles said I couldn't afford to lose any more brain cells my looks would only take me so far.

I carefully applied the solution to the tips of my hair making sure not to get any on the sink or my clothes or skin. Once I had the peroxide solution in I took the cloth off my mouth and went downstairs to watch TV and eat Chinese takeout with Mom, Dan and Grandpa.

Once the time was up I washed the peroxide solution out of my hair and put in some hot pink dye, I had to leave it for 45 minutes so when I was finished I sat in my room listening to music and reading the fourth Harry Potter book again occasionally taking a sip from the bottle of shine I had in a vodka bottle on my beside table, I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't notice when someone called my name,

"Charlotte"

"Oh my god – what the fuck – barbeque" I fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump my legs over my head somehow. Looking up from the floor I could see Derek Hale sitting outside my window trying not to laugh at me

"Charlie everything ok up there?" Mom called

"Yeah mom just saw a really big moth is all. You scared me! How come you're here?" I hissed at Derek

"The police are watching my house so I can't go there and I needed somewhere to hide" he explained

"Well come in don't just sit out there it's freezing!" I opened the window wide enough for Derek to climb through,

"Ugh what's that smell?" he asked wrinkling his nose

"I was tipping my hair sorry I didn't know there'd be a werewolf in my room tonight" I explained

"No that's not it what's in that bottle?" he asked pointing to the vodka bottle on my beside table

"Shine" I answered bluntly

"Moonshine? Isn't that illegal?" Derek raised an eyebrow at me

"There a great many illegal things in this house, a sawn off twelve gage for example, the fact that I own both a switch blade knife and a Smith and Wesson .44 magnum six shot revolver and I'm under 18. A twenty something guy wanted by the police hiding out in a sixteen year old girl's room. Drink" I offered him the bottle and he pressed it to his lips taking a large drink "oh that's a bad idea" I winced as the shine burned Derek's throat

"You're telling me now?" he coughed,

"Sorry I didn't know you'd try to neck it! Let's get you some fresh air" I grabbed the blankets from my bed and climbed onto the roof with Derek.

We sat there in silence for a moment and I took some more sips from my bottle, "so is it just an alpha who can change people with a bite or is it werewolves in general?

"Why? Do you want the bite?" Derek looked at me like I was insane

"No thanks I've been bitten before. Didn't much enjoy it" I laughed

"Bitten by what?" he asked

"Rattlesnake. I was seven maybe eight at the time and we were I Texas for the annual family reunion. We were staying at a motel Mom, Kurt, Dan and me. I was outside playing when I must have spooked the snake or provoked it or it was just feeling particularly annoyed with its lot in life. It bit me once in the femoral vein in my leg, once in the side of the leg and then once in the chest. Of course I was screaming blue murder that's when my grandpa stabbed the snake with his hunting knife and I was rushed to the emergency room. They saw snake bites all the time so they knew what do to. It could have been way worse if my Grandpa hadn't sucked the poison out of me in the car - well as much of it as he could"

"You were bitten three times by a rattlesnake and survived?" Derek couldn't believe his ears

"Yeah my grandpa even made me a purse out of the skin. Of course the bites scar so I still have them. Wanna see?" I pulled up the leg of my PJ shorts to show Derek one of the bites, "that's the worst one it was all red and swollen and itchy for weeks" I then pulled the side of my top up to show Derek the other bite "this was the one my grandpa used to suck out the poison so it's not so bad and I can't show you the other one unless you buy me dinner first" I laughed again taking a drink from the bottle of shine

"And this happened in a residential area?" Derek asked clearly concerned

"Snakes are like honey badgers. Honey badger don't care - honey badger don't give a shit. The rattle snake didn't care it was in a residential area it didn't give a shit I was only a kid. Bit me anyway but I do have a lovely snakeskin purse as a reminder"

Derek didn't say anything and I was fine with that, "So how long do you plan on sitting out here anyway? Cause werewolf or not come about five am it's gonna get cold! It wouldn't matter if it was the warmest summer night around five the temperature just drops" I said changing the subject

"You speak from experience?" he asked

"Much camping in backyards and tree-houses. Stiles' dad built Stiles a tree house when we were about ten; it's still in the back yard" I smiled a little thinking of the tree house in question, Derek laughed a little

"What's so funny?" I asked

"That your heart skips when you say Stiles. And apparently when you hear it as well" my jaw dropped

"You're seriously telling my heart is skipping beats at the mention of Stiles name? God how much more high school romance cliché could I get! Tomboy falls in love with her best friend who sees her as one of the guys then they kiss at prom and suddenly he's in love with her too. Ugh I should just shoot him and be done with it. I'm going to bed if you get cold then come in. But if you don't wanna there are blankets in the chest at the bottom of the bed" I climbed back through the window and snuggled under my covers

"Good night Charlotte" Derek said and I could almost hear the smile in his words

"Yeah yeah whatever" I shut off the light and went to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Alright after this we should be back on track with episodes<strong>

**So stay tuned **

**:) **

**Watching: Haven SE02 – E08, Listening to: Hairspray – You Can't Stop the Beat, Thought of the day: Food stuck in my teeth and no way to get it out grrr  
><strong>


	21. Crush

"Charlie time to get up" Mom called, "Grandpa and Dan are leaving soon"

"I'm up!" I called back still burrowed in my covers, I knew I'd fallen back to sleep when I was dreaming of standing by a fire escape in LA with Stiles and eating a contact lens that looked bigger than my eye, and then someone jumped on me, "Oh my god what the fuck?" I screamed thrashing about trying to get whatever had landed on me off,

"Charlie it's me!"

"Stiles, why are you in my room? Better question, why are you on top of me?"

"Oh what you don't want me on top of you?" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively

"Not when you weigh a ton. You're crushing my lungs here!" I gasped dramatically

"Alright fine, your Mom knew you'd gone back to sleep so she sent me up to get you out of bed. She said you could wear your PJ's to the airport if you wanted,

"Yeah ok now get off me fatso!" I laughed shoving Stiles off my bed; he landed on the ground with a loud thump,

"Five minutes Charlie" Mom called up

"Got it" I made my way to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth, washed quickly and messily plaited my hair. I ran back to my room and pulled an sweater out of my wardrobe a pair of old jeans and a hat, "Wait downstairs" I said to Stiles running back to the bathroom to get changed,

_# She's a honky tonk woman won't you give me, give me, give me your honky tonk blues #_

"Lynn sweetie not a good time" I said flipping my phone open,

_"But I got Rodeo Queen!" _I could just picture Lynn pouting on the other end of the phone twirling one blonde braid in her fingers the way she did when she was annoyed, Ruth Ann was probably sitting somewhere close by scoffing at her sister

"That's amazing sweetie we'll Skype later ok? I have to go – Dan and Grandpa are leaving for Santa Carla in five minutes!"

_"You'd better!" _

"I promise!" I hung up on Lynn knowing full well I'd incur the wrath of Ruth Ann later, dressing quickly and throwing on a pair of old boots I ran down the stairs jumping the last few,

"Alright are we ready to go?" Mom asked

"Ready" I adjusted my hair under my hat.

So Mom, Dan and Grandpa got into her car while Stiles and I took my truck, which Mom had picked up the previous afternoon, to the airport,

"Are you alright about all this?" Stiles asked fiddling with the radio station,

"I dunno I mean Kurt's meeting us at the airport but what am I supposed to say to the man who took my Mom in with two small children and raised them as if they were his own? It's all far too teen drama for my liking" I said, "And stop messing with my radio station I have it set perfectly!" I slapped his hands away from my radio,

"Yikes touchy – you mess with my radio all the time" Stiles said,

"No I just turn it off and put in CDs because you listen to awful music. I mean some top 40 stuff is ok but you can't beat good old fashioned Rock and Roll. Oh turn that up!"

Stiles turned the radio up and the sports announcer for my favourite radio station started talking about the most recent Arizona/Texas game in which Texas won by a landslide, "Oh yes! I just got twenty bucks richer!" I cheered,

"You bet on football?"

"Not legally of course just between Roscoe, Ruth and Me. Lynn's got no time for Football being Rodeo Queen, Junior Prom Queen, Homecoming Queen and the most popular girl in her school" I said

"So who owes you twenty bucks then?"

"Roscoe, he had his money on Arizona for sure even though their star line back tore his shoulder last game and was on the bench today"

"I didn't know you knew about football" Stiles said looking very confused,

"All my relatives are hillbillies Stiles of course I know football" I laughed, "I can also play a mean game of tag football. Get me and Ruth on a team and your toast"

_**#Here you come knockin' on my door baby – Tell me what you got on your mind – I guess those college boys all went home for the summertime #**_

"Put that on speaker will you" I handed my phone to Stiles who answered and turned on the speaker, "Well hi there Mister 'It doesn't matter that Arizona's star line backers on the bench they'll win anyway' how's it feel to lose _again_?"

_"You're such a bitch Charlie" _

"It's why you love me so much Roscoe. So should I expect my winnings in the mail or through PayPal?"

_"You can just wait till summer" _

"If I wait there'll be interest on it Roscoe" I sang, "Just mail me twenty bucks it's not that hard. Or are you moping because once again Ruthie and My amazing football prowess have beaten you and you're out twenty bucks because of it?"

_"I'm not moping besides if anyone has a right to the twenty bucks it's you" _

"And what does that mean? This isn't the bad lands of Mississippi Roscoe you better not be coming on to me"

_"What? No gross! You're like a sister! No I mean with the whole divorce thing" _

"How do you know about that?"

_"Uncle Hugo told Great Aunt Ruthie who told Aunt Barbra who told Uncle Bob and Ruth overheard them on the phone and told me"_

"So the whole family knows?"

_"It's a fair assumption" _

"Then Lynn is my new favourite cousin"

_"Ok not that I don't love Lynn she's blood but why?"_

"Cause she called me to tell me she was Rodeo Queen and didn't mention this whole thing once. And she won't ever"

_"And you and I both know that's because she's far too self involved to notice something was wrong"_

"Stiles take him off speaker"

_"Who's St –"_

"Tell him I'll Skype him later with Ruth and Lynn"

"Uh she says she'll Skype you later with Ruth and Lynn" pause, "I'm Stiles" pause "We go to school together" pause "Our parents work together" pause "Yeah" pause "Ok bye" Stiles ended the call, "He said you'd better Skype him cause and I quote _y'all_ aint done talking yet"

"I'm surprised you didn't get the Spanish inquisition. Roscoe's a couple months older than I am and he's usually wary of any guys who even look at me let alone spend as much time around me as you do"

"So your hillbilly cousin would maybe have a problem with the time we spend together?" Stiles asked,

"Yup"

"And this is the same cousin with the 9mm" I nodded, "I'm so dead"

hr

When we got to the airport I saw Kurt waiting at the entrance to the departure lounge ticket in hand,

"Lucy" he gave my Mom a curt nod and took her to the side to talk to her completely blanking Dan and Me,

"Well baby sister I guess this is it" Dan said

"Yup so hurry up and leave would you so I can turn your room into my own walk in wardrobe"

"Yeah I'll miss you too Charlie" Dan gave me a tight hug, "You look after her Stilinsky, she's a trouble magnet"

"You can count on me" Stiles laughed nervously trying not to twitch under the weight of the stare Dan was giving him,

"It was nice to meet you young fella" Grandpa said stepping in and putting his hand on Stiles' shoulder,

"Yeah you too Mr. Harris" Stiles' mood lightened and mine darkened as I saw Kurt and my Mom walking over,

"Alright then got everything?" Mom asked Dan

"Yeah I've left all my dirty magazines in Charlie's room" Dan said

"Oh you know I'm a lesbian? That saves one hell of an awkward conversation"

Mom laughed but Kurt looked like he was about to shit a brick, "Call me when you get home safe won't you" Mom kissed Grandpa on the cheek,

"Lucy you worry too much"

"It's a daughter's prerogative to worry about her widowed Father" Mom laughed giving Grandpa one last hug.

We waved them off through the departure gate and then headed back out to the cars,

"So what are you two doing now?" Mom asked fishing her keys out of her handbag,

"No clue" I turned to Stiles, "How's Scott? Maybe we should go say hi"

"I've tried but all he does is sit in bed and mope and complain" Stiles said, "Not really much fun. Besides I told Dad I'd come straight home after we were done"

"Seems fair to me"

So the three of us headed back to the house, Stiles headed off home and I went upstairs to Skype the cousins as I'd promised,

"Finally" Lynn said once we'd gotten connected, "You took forever to get online"

"Well sorry Lynn but I had to leave my brother off at the airport"

"Oh yeah isn't Dan going to Santa Carla U?" Roscoe asked,

"Yeah he's the smart one" No one said anything, "Don't all rush to disagree"

"Moving swiftly on" Ruth said quickly, "What's this we hear about a boy?"

"Yeah who _was _that guy Stiles?" Roscoe asked leaning back in his chair,

"He's just a friend"

"Oh no way you're crushing on him!" Lynn squealed

"How the hell would you know that?" I asked

"She has a sixth sense about these things" Ruth said nodding, "We didn't get twintuition so we get other things"

"So come on spill" Roscoe said leaning forward in what I suppose he thought was a comforting way,

"There's nothing to spill. It's just a little crush – I'll get over it" I pouted, "Let's change the subject shall we? Lynn tell us all about being rodeo queen!"

Ruth's face fell and Roscoe glared at me, we'd be here for hours and I was willing to put up with that if it took the focus off me and my feelings for Stiles.

I mean it was just a little crush the kind of thing that happens when you're sixteen and it shouldn't matter right?

Right?

hr

**So yeah you can probably guess I was inspired by that song "Crush" when writing this chapter.**

**HOW fans please be patient with me I've kind of hit a wall creatively with it and I'm having some trouble connecting the next bit with the rest of the show.**

**I blame Peter for being so difficult to write.**

**It's like he doesn't care about my feelings at all!**

**Also for Charlie's cousins think Britt Roberston for Lynn/Ruth and Ryan Kwanten for Roscoe  
><strong>

**Watching: Lost Girl SE02-E06, Listening to: Florence and the Machine – What the Water Gave Me, Thought of the Day: I really want a subway for lunch but I have three problems 1. It's all the way in town 2. I can't be bothered going up town and 3. They don't deliver **


	22. Bad Karma

I really wasn't looking forward to going back to school on Monday. In a small town like Beacon Hills good gossip travels fast and great gossip travels even faster.

And the gossip of that particular Monday morning was what we were doing in the school at night, I heard just about every rumour from we broke in to vandalise and steal to we were having a devil worshiping sex ritual.

The latter seemed popular with those on the highest level of the high school food chain – it would explain how I suddenly got better looking and how Lydia Marten remained so flawless year after year. We just _had_ to be witches or something.

Then there was our econ test, the one I hadn't studied for since I was too busy doing everything and anything else,

"You think I could buy answers of someone?" I asked Stiles, we were walking past the office for some reason known only to Stiles,

"Sit down here" he said claiming a spot on the floor,

"Ok" I sat down beside him still quite confused, "So why are we sitting here?"

Then I saw Stiles' dad come out of the office with some guy in a suit who at my best guess was some sort of state detective,

"Don't you two have a test to get to?" Stiles' Dad asked coming over to talk to us

"What's going on did you find Derek?"

"I'm working on it. You go take your test"

"Right Dad listen to me –"

"Go!"

"This is really important you _have_ to be careful alright? Especially tonight"

"Stiles I'm always careful"

"Dad you've never dealt with this kinda thing before ok? At least not like this"

"I know which is why I brought in people who have" Stiles and I both looked over at the man in the suit who leered at me, "Go take your test"

"He's right Stiles you don't need to fail chemistry. I can't teach it" I laughed trying to guide Stiles away from his Dad and this 'state detective', who was officially scaring me, "Bye Mr. Stilinsky!" I man handled Stiles away from his Dad and the other guy,

"Charlie what did you do that for?" Stiles was clearly upset I pulled him away from his dad

"That state detective was freaking me out that's why. Something about him gives me the creeps. Come on lets go fail chemistry"

I dragged Stiles by his arm into the chemistry room and made him sit next to me so if need be we could copy of each other.

I sat tapping my pen against my teeth as Mr Harris droned on about how one student every year forgot to put their name on their test and how putting our names on our tests would get us something like 15% of our overall grade.

Hearing this Stiles scrambled immediately to write his name on his test, not wanting to be the idiot who forgot I wrote my own name down as well,

"Let's get the disappointment over with" Harris said holding up a stopwatch, "Begin"

I opened the booklet and just stared blankly at the questions on the page, I don't think even if I'd studied this would make any sort of sense to me at all,

_"Why do they even make us take economics in high school anyway? Do they think that when we leave we'll be so much more responsible for knowing this crap? I'd much rather be taking an AP History test than this crap"_

I looked over at Stiles who seemed to be making great progress with his test so I decided to skip ahead a few pages and see what I could do.

My attention was caught however by Scott bolting out of his seat out into the hallway,

"Mr McCall!" Harris called after him, Stiles seeing his best friend suddenly bolt out of a room ran after him, "Mr Stilinsky!" Harris called after Stiles also but he didn't seem to hear him or care for that matter and ran off, "The rest of you remain in your seats" Harris said with a pointed look in my direction,

_"Damn should have run when I had the chance" _I thought glumly going back to the test I was sure to fail

* * *

><p>"So what happened to Scott?" I asked Stiles walking along beside him to Lacrosse practise,<p>

"He had a panic attack"

"Poor Scott, he's taking this break up hard huh" I asked sympathetically

"Yeah I took him out last night and he just sat there all moody and shit"

"You guys went out and didn't tell me!" I whined hitting Stiles on the arm,

"Hey! It was a 'your best friend gets dumped so you get your best friend drunk' thing" Stiles said rubbing the spot I'd hit him,

"Uh huh just go to practise I don't need Coach Finstock yelling at me today" I waved Stiles off and went to sit in the bleachers just below Allison,

"Hi Charlotte" she said with a smile

"Sorry Allison but I can't talk to you. You were Scott's girlfriend and you dumped him so by best friend law you're the enemy now" I said regretfully, "And it's Charlie. No one calls me Charlotte" I gave her an easy smile and putting in my headphones hit play on my iPod just waiting for practise to be over. Skipping a few songs I settled on Ida Maria and turning up the volume I watched as the boys filed out of the locker room and started practise,

_# You better believe in karma – baby it's gonna sting – the wheel of life's gonna do you in – so I don't really have to do a thing – you took me outta my money – you messed up my love life and my career – you better believe in karma – guess it's gonna start getting weird right here #_

I wasn't really paying attention so when Scott slammed into Danny the goalie as hard as he could I was more than shocked.

Ripping my headphones out of my ears music still blaring I pushed my way through the crowd to see what the hell had happened,

"Dude what the hell are you doing!" Stiles chastised

"He's like twice my size" was Scott's excuse,

"Yeah but everybody likes Danny now no one's gonna like you!" Stiles said

"So? I don't care" Scott really did seem indifferent, the way I saw it he only seemed annoyed people had a problem with what he'd done.

I saw Lydia Marten come flying across the pitch and stop beside Whitmore a look of horror on her face, but more than that her usually perfect lipstick was smeared. I wasn't the only one to notice either and the pained look across Stiles' face almost broke my heart,

_"Why though? I have a stupid teenage crush on him it's nothing friggen serious! Who cares if Lydia was making out with Jackson it's what they do"_ I couldn't understand why Stiles looked so hurt

Danny was taken off the pitch by the paramedics and needless to say practise was cancelled meaning everyone could go home, "want me to wait on you?" I asked Stiles

"No it's the full moon and I have to get some stuff then head over to Scott's" he answered,

"I'll meet you at Scott's then" I said

"No it's safer if you just go home in the mood he's in I don't want you anywhere near him" Stiles said before he ran off,

"Now what was that all about?" my heart was beating widely in my chest and when I got in my truck and adjusted the rear view mirror I could see a distinct pink hue across my cheeks, "What the hell?"

I shook my head and went on home hoping that by the time I got there the pink hue would be gone, "Mom I'm home!" I called closing the door behind me,

"Good! You've got mail I put it on the hall table for you!" Mom called from upstairs

I lifted the envelope with my name on it written in familiar untidy scrawl and opening it there was a twenty dollar note and a little letter attached,

_'Charlie,_

_Here as promised is the twenty dollars I owe you since Texas won against Arizona on Sunday past. I've sent Ruth her winnings as well. _

_Please don't make me your least favourite cousin, you know you love me really._

_Roscoe _

_X'_

I smiled and pocketed the twenty dollars, taking my phone out of my pocket at the same time and sending a text to Roscoe,

_'Just got my winnings, are you online?'_

**'Yeah come on Skype you can gloat there lol'**

Leaving my bag in the hallway I went upstairs and booted up my laptop sure enough Roscoe was on Skype and the moment I'd signed in he called,

"I was beginning to think you'd flaked on me" I said

"What me? Never" Roscoe laughed, "So how was school?"

"Awful, we had a chemistry exam today that I so didn't study for. Not that it would have made a damn bit of difference anyway – thing read like Chinese"

"You should have asked Jing – Mei to do it for you then"

"I bloody well should have"

"Charlie who are you – oh hi Roscoe!" Mom came into my room and waved at Roscoe

"Hi Auntie Lucy"

"I'll leave you too it then. Charlie I'm off there's dinner in the fridge"

"No worries Mom Roscoe just sent me twenty bucks I can order pizza!"

"I'm officially jealous. Mom's on some health craze at the minute and all I've had to eat today are veggies" Roscoe stuck his tongue out

"Nasty"

"It wouldn't kill _you_ to eat some veggies you know" Mom said, "Alright well be good – or be your approximation of good. I'll be home around midnight"

"Bye Mom"

"Bye Aunt Lucy" once Roscoe was sure Mom was out of earshot his face set in a serious expression, "So who's this 'Stiles' you have a crush on then?"

"He's just a friend Roscoe and that's all it is a little crush. You've crushed on girls before haven't you?"

"Yeah but why does it seem like it's not just a crush?"

"I have no idea maybe your paranoid from all those veggies you've been eating"

"That makes no sense"

"So's your face"

"What! That makes even less sense!"

"So's your face!"

This continued for at least an hour before Ruth called and told me to shut up or she'd come to California and kick my ass.

So for the rest of the evening instead of doing the homework I should have been doing to maybe try and scrape a c minus in chemistry I sat on Skype with my cousins looking out the window every so often at the full moon and wondering if Scott was ok.

I seriously hoped so

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm gonna bring Charlie's family into it a lot more I think<strong>

**My original idea was that Roscoe, Ruth and Charlie were pretty close since they were all the same age.**

**And I know I haven't updated in a week but I mass updated a while back and then I started reading Perfect Girl Evolution and I got sidetracked**

**Should be able to update again tomorrow – hopefully**

* * *

><p><strong>Watching: nothing, Listening to: Cinderella – Steven Curtis Chapman, Thought of the Day: I had to flake on a funeral this morning I feel so bad Dx<strong>


	23. Self Professed Car Nut

I got a chock at School the next day when I saw Scott waiting by his bike,

"Charlie!" he ran up to me,

"Hi Scott" I reared back a bit, he was being far too energetic for my liking,

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I've been a jerk" he hung his head, "I kinda lost it after Allison and I –" he couldn't seem to finish the sentence,

"It's fine really. You were fine to me" I smiled encouragingly and put my hand on his shoulder,

"Thanks Charlie. So I hear you're twenty dollars richer? You can take us all out for pizza and bowling" Scott joked,

"Yeah I spent that money on a large four cheese pizza and 2 litre bottle of Pepsi last night. I love Dominos" I rubbed my stomach contentedly, "Mm Dominos"

"You ate a large four cheese pizza by yourself?" Scott looked shocked,

"Never underestimate the hungry human female we can consume up to ten times our own body weight and still look fabulous!"

"Nah look you've got little love handles here" Stiles who came out of nowhere apparently, put his hand on my side and pinched,

"Ow! Those are not love handles!" I slapped him on the chest, "By the way my cousin Roscoe says hi"

"You've met her cousin?" Scott and Stiles shared a conspiratorial look,

"No but when Dan and Grandpa were leaving Texas beat Arizona state and Roscoe called to try and wiggle his way out of paying me. I was driving so I couldn't answer the phone so Stiles answered and Roscoe has been giving me the third degree about it since" I sighed, "Ruth Ann and Lynn want to meet you as well by the way. Roscoe called them up as well and it's a whole family affair now"

"Come on it can't be that bad" Scott said trying to cheer me up,

"Oh yes it can. And these are only cousins just wait till aunts and uncles hear about it" I hung my head and imagined if this were an anime there would be little black spirals floating around my head,

"Come on Charlie lets go to English that usually cheers you up" Stiles linked his arm with mine Scott followed suit,

"Let's go see the wizard" Stiles laughed skipping off,

"You're an idiot!" I smiled broadly; he knew just how to get me out of a funk

* * *

><p>School was pretty normal the next day, Scott seemed to have gotten over whatever funk he was in and things were basically normal.<p>

Except – the boys were being overly nice to me all day,

"All right time to come clean what's wrong?" I glared at both of them hands on my hips, we were hanging out in Scott's room and he had ordered pizza and rented Resident Evil 3 which happened to be my favourite of the franchise

"N-nothing's wrong" Scott stuttered, "Why would something be wrong"

"Yeah you're just paranoid" Stiles agreed,

"You know I can tell when you two are lying to me. You get all panicky and your voices go up an octave or two"

Scott swallowed a lump in his throat,

"I didn't really want to say but Derek has a plan to get information on the alpha" he started, "But with the Sheriff's department and the Argents after him he needs a distraction. So he asked me to drive his car around town so the Argents and the police would follow –"

"But you're nervous about driving a car like that and you thought a self professed car nut like me could drive it no problem"

"Plus I can't drive stick" Scott admitted

"Dude! Have you never heard of the Bro Code?" I teased, Scott looked confused, "The Bro Code is the final authority on acceptable behaviour between and among dudes. Article 8 of said code states 'A bro never admits he can't drive stick even after an accident'"

"Isn't one of the rules 'A bro never divulges the existence of the bro code to a woman. It is a sacred document not to be shared with chicks for any reason'" Stiles asked me

"Yeah but Article 22 clearly states 'There is no law that prohibits a woman from being a Bro. Women make excellent bros because they can translate and navigate the confusing and contradictory whims that comprise the chick code' and yes we have a chick code"

"Ok now that you two have flirted will you help?" Scott asked changing the subject,

"Of course"

* * *

><p>We met Derek just outside of town a little after Ten PM,<p>

"You're late" he snapped,

"Well if you're gonna be a whiny bitch about it then I'm going home" I said crossing my arms over my chest,

"Charlotte?"

"How many times" I sighed, "It's Charlie – nobody calls me Charlotte"

"Why are you here?"

"Well Scott committed a cardinal sin against team testosterone and admitted he can't drive stick and as for Stiles well there's no way he could drive a Camaro so that's where I come in" I said smugly,

"You're going to drive?" Derek looked slightly afraid of what I might do to his car,

"I promise I'll put everything back the way I found it if I have to move anything. Chick's honour"

"Alright just … be careful" he handed me his keys and I squealed in joy.

Rushing to the car and finding it open I put the keys in the ignition and just let the car rumble for a while before Scott and Stiles got in,

"This is gonna be fun!"

I had honestly never seen Scott or Stiles look so scared in their lives

* * *

><p><strong>An update yay!<strong>

**I've been working on this on and off for the last couple of days but I was too tired to really do anything with it after going to see Josh Groban on Tuesday night**

**Anyway!**

**Reviews make me happy so keep them coming **

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Alexandra Burke – Broken Heels, Thought of the day: It's gonna be easy to write the next few chapters since I already did them for HOW**


	24. Oh Snap!

We were speeding along the highway with Allison's psycho aunt Kate on our tail,

"That's right try and keep up" I checked she was still following us in the rear view mirror before I shifted gear and putting my foot down,

"Oh my god we're gonna die" Scott gripped the seat tightly his knuckles turning white,

"Calm down I'm in full control" I laughed shifting gear again, "come on" I taunted Kate

"You learn to drive like this in Texas?" Stiles asked from the backseat his face also pale with fear,

"How'd you guess?" I laughed, I noticed Kate pull back and head in the opposite direction,

"Now where's she going? Stiles turn on that police scanner"

_"All units suspect is on foot heading for the iron works"_

"Damn, alright hold tight you two" I made a very illegal u-turn and sped off towards the iron works, we got there just in time to see Argent fire off two of those flash bulb things Scott had told us about,

"Get in!" Scott threw the passenger door open and climbed in the back as Derek jumped in beside me,

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yelled at Derek,

"Dammit I had him!" Derek yelled hitting the dash

"Who the alpha" I took my eyes of the road for a second to make sure Derek was alright, I mean he just went up against some murdering psycho werewolf

"Yes he was right in front of me and the friggen police showed up"

"Whoa hey they're only doing their jobs" Stiles defended. Derek just glared at him and Stiles shrunk back into the back seat

"Yeah thanks to someone who decided to make the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek glared at Scott,

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake I get it"

"Uh huh I'm sure you do" I shifted down a gear and slowed the car making the two boys in the back relax slightly – I was still going way above the speed limit, "How did you find the alpha?"

Derek didn't say anything but cast a glance to the boys in the back,

"Can you at least trust us for half a second?" Scott asked

"Yeah all of us!" Stiles said but once again got glared at "or just Scott, I'll be back here"

"Look the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. The first was a guy named Harris"

"Our chemistry teacher" Stiles asked shocked

"Why him" Scott asked equally confused,

"I don't know yet" Derek said getting annoyed,

"What was the second?" Scott asked

Derek took a piece of paper out of his pocket; it had a drawing on it – something that looked like a wolf and a star or the sun,

"Some kind of symbol"

"Oh god" Scott groaned

"What you know what that is?" I asked

"I've seen it on a necklace – Allison's necklace"

"Well then you're going to do everyone a huge favour and get it off her" I said shifting up a few gears,

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something"

We drove back to the place we'd met Derek and even though they were trying their best not to act like the Pope when he visited a new country I could tell they were more than relieved to be out of the car, "See not a scratch" I gloated,

"Where did you learn to drive?" Derek asked

"Texas I was a stock car racer for a few years when I was younger" I said proudly, "My Cousin Roscoe's better at it than me of course but I do alright" I shrugged,

_# Everybody – Rock your body – Everybody – Rock your body right – Backstreet's back alright!#_

"Really Charlie" Stiles laughed,

"Shut up I like the Backstreet Boys, Hi Mom"

_"Charlie where are you?" _

"I went for a walk"

_"You know there's a curfew right?"_

"I know"

_"Be careful alright?" _

"I will Mom"

_"Bye Sweetie"_

"Bye Mom" I snapped my phone shut, "So about that necklace"

* * *

><p>"This is gonna be impossible you know" Scott said at school the next day,<p>

"Just ask her if you can borrow it" Stiles said, "it's easy"

"How"

"Just say 'Hey Allison can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that could lead me to an alpha werewolf that I can kill in order to get back together with you'"

"Yeah that doesn't help anyone" I said rolling my eyes at Stiles,

"Why don't you just talk to her?" I suggested

"She won't talk to me" Scott sighed, "What if she only takes it off in the shower?"

"It's why you ease back into it" Stiles was saying but Scott wasn't really paying attention I could tell what he was thinking off, "Remind her of the good times then you ask for the necklace"

"You're thinking about her in the shower aren't you?" I asked

"Yeah" was Scott's monotone reply,

"Alright stay focused. Get the necklace, get the alpha, get cured, get Allison back. In that order got it?"

Scott nodded and Stiles and I headed off to the library to try and study for our repeat Chemistry exam

* * *

><p>"This reads like Chinese!" I cried putting my head on the table,<p>

"Come on Charlie it's not that bad"

"Well no it isn't I suppose I could always drop out and get my GED Mom wouldn't mind it's what she did herself"

"If you drop out then who will I have to talk to when Scott gets back with Allison and they're making goo-goo eyes at each other over lunch?"

"You can make goo-goo eyes at Marten" I replied, for a brief moment I thought I saw something flicker across Stiles' face something that looked like pain but just as soon as I thought I saw it, it was gone leading me to believe I'd imagined it,

Stiles' phone vibrated on the table, snatching it up Stiles' jaw dropped, "what? What's wrong?"

"We have a big problem" Stiles showed me the message on his phone

_'We have a problem. Jackson knows!'_

"That little shit! I ought to kill him myself!"

"Might not be the best plan Charlie but we'll keep it as Plan B"

"What's Plan A?"

"I'm still working on it"

"Come on then boy wonder. Let's find out what Whitmore really knows"

* * *

><p><strong>Another one done whoo <strong>

**I'm moving through these quickly enough cause I'm using what I've already written for HOW**

**Speaking of HOW I'm still lost as to what to do with it**

**Give me some more time and I'm sure I'll figure something out**

**Reviews make me smile so keep em coming in **

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Toby Keith – Red Solo Cup, Thought of the day: chug – chug – chug **


	25. Jackson Witmore Must Die

"I hear you have a problem" I said when Stiles and I found Scott,

"Yeah Jackson knows and he said he's going to tell Allison if I don't give him the bite"

"Did he say it out loud? The word" Stiles asked again

"What word"

"Werewolf, did he say 'I know you're a werewolf'?" I clarified

"No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly"

"Ok maybe it's not as bad as it seems" Stiles said trying to rationalise what was going on, "I mean he doesn't have any proof right?" Scott shrugged, "And if he was gonna tell someone who's gonna believe him anyway"

"How about Allison's dad" I said

"Ok it's bad"

"Yeah it is but we're going to manage it"

"I need a cure right now!" Scott said,

"Yes well our big problem with that is that we don't know who the Alpha is. Does Whitmore know about Allison's Dad?" I asked

"I don't know!"

"I have an idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse though"

"We have that game tonight. Its quarter finals and it's your first game!" Scott said

"Yeah there's always that"

"I know, I know – look do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class"

"Get the necklace"

Stiles and I walked off – leaving Scott to deal with Allison,

"So what's your cunning plan?" I asked

"I don't really know yet. Hopefully I'll have this figured out by lunch "

"Alright here's hoping"

* * *

><p>"So did you get the necklace?" Stiles asked as we sat down with Scott,<p>

"Not exactly"

"What happened?" I sighed

"She told me not to talk to her – at all"

"So she's not giving you the necklace?" Stiles asked his mouth full,

"She's not giving me the necklace!"

"Well did you find anything else out?" I asked,

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic"

"Girl sitting right here" I raised my hand, "one who resents that implication"

"Sorry Charlie"

"So she wasn't giving it to you? Just steal the damn thing" Stiles said

"Or borrow without permission and then find a sneaky romantic way to give it back to her" I suggested kicking Stiles under the table,

"Ow! Charlie what was that for?"

"Theft, really Stiles, you want him to resort to theft? What about talking to Mr Harris some more?"

"No can do, my dad has him under twenty four hour surveillance"

I noticed Scott was less than interested in our conversation,

"What's wrong now?"

"Jackson he's – staring"

"Maybe he fancies you" I said without thinking both Stiles and Scott looked traumatised, "What I'm allowed to think about these things" I turned around and Jackson was indeed staring at the boys and me,

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked at the pained expression on Scott's face

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him" Scott said panicked

"Look at me just talk to me act normal like nothing's happening" Scott elbowed Stiles when Stiles looked over at Jackson's table "Say something talk to me"

"I can't think of anything! My minds a complete blank" Stiles said

"_Your_ minds a blank? You can't think of something to say" Scott was in disbelief

"Not under this kind of pressure and fyi he's not even sitting with them anymore" Stiles pointed out

"This cannot be good"

Scott gripped the tray he was eating off so tightly the plastic started to flex,

"What's he saying?" Stiles asked

Scott gripped his tray tighter and tighter as Jackson continued to taunt him, I looked around the cafeteria to try and find him but it was no use, there were too many people and without super duper werewolf powers I couldn't distinguish him from all the other students which I'm sure was part of whatever sick game he was playing with Scott and whatever he was saying was really getting to Scott as he snapped his tray in half,

"I'm going to kill that cocky bastard with my own two hands"

"Charlie don't you'll only make things worse" Scott said, "I just need to get that necklace"

"Alright well I have AP History so I'll see you two later" I grabbed my bag and headed out of the cafeteria but not before noticing Whitmore standing against a wall smirking to himself, "Whitmore" I growled, "a word"

"What do you want Addams?" he glared at me

"I want you to leave my friend alone is what I want" I said

"You know don't you?"

"So what if I do"

"Are you one of them too?"

"No but I happen to know a rather scary guy who'd just love to hear that you're messing with Scott. In fact if I did tell him he'd probably rip your sack off with one hand" I threatened, "But he's really not the person you want to be afraid of at this moment"

"Oh yeah and who am I supposed to be afraid of McCall?"

"No jackass, you should be afraid of me" I took my switchblade out of my bag and held it up to Whitmore, "You stop messing with Scott or I'll cut that face you're so proud of so badly children will run screaming from you"

I put the knife back in my bag and headed off to class. Hopefully Whitmore got the message and would stop messing with Scott or there'd be serious repercussions. No one messed with my friends and got away with it

* * *

><p><strong>Go Charlie go! <strong>

**And Go Lolo go!**

**That's two chapters I've flew through now **

**/dance**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: The Bangles – Walk Like an Egyptian, Thought of the Day: (8) All the kids in the market place say way-oh, way-oh, way (8)**


	26. Daisy Duke

I went home with Stiles that afternoon since he was still formulating his 'cunning plan' and said he needed my help,

"Is this going to end up being a Daisy Duke?" I asked

"Daisy what now" Stiles looked confused,

"Duke as in Dukes of Hazzard" Stiles still looked confused, "You've never seen The Dukes of Hazzard?"

"We're not all hillbillies Charlie" Stiles laughed pushing the door to his room open,

"It's not just hillbillies who watch it! Look it up!" I said,

"Fine" Stiles sat down at his computer and loaded up Google, "Spell Hazzard"

"H-A-Z-Z-A-R-D"

"Hey Stiles" Mr Stilinsky called,

"Yo D –Derek"

_"Derek?"_ I turned around and sure enough there was Derek, he put his finger to his lip and Stiles ran towards the door before his Dad could come in,

"What did you say?" Stiles' dad asked him

"What? I said 'yo dad'" Stiles said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, his heart was beating like crazy,

"Uh listen I've got something I've got to take care of but uh I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean your first game"

"My first game – great, awesome! Uh good"

"I'm very happy for ya and I'm really proud of ya"

"Thanks me too! I'm happy and proud … of myself"

"So they're really gonna let you play right?"

"Yeah Dad I'm first line"

"I'm very proud"

"Me too – again"

"Right well I'll see you there" Stiles' dad said walking off down the hall

"Take it easy" Stiles called after him, once his dad was out of sight Stiles let out a breath then opened his door and I followed him inside.

As soon as Stiles set foot through the door Derek grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the door,

_"Holy shit I must be hallucinating" _I blinked a few times, nope not hallucinating this was really happening, _"Now if they'd only kiss – or more" _

"You say one word!" Derek warned getting very close to Stiles' face,

"What like 'Hey Dad Derek Hale's in my room bring your gun'?" Stiles said clearly trying to be smart, it worked though because Derek backed off a little, "Yeah that's right if I'm harbouring your fugitive ass it's my house, my rules buddy" Stiles said flicking the collar of Derek's jacket

Derek nodded and backed off some more giving Stiles' jacket a sharp tug to straighten it out, Stiles laughed a little and gave Derek's jacket a sharp tug straightening it out. He was feeling pretty confident with himself until Derek jerked his head sharply towards Stiles who flinched back, "oh my god"

I laughed, it was too funny. Both boys turned to look at me,

"Yes hi still here" I stopped laughing and wiped the tears from my eyes,

"Scott gonna get the necklace?" Derek asked Stiles

"No he's still working on it, but there's something else we can try" Stiles said,

"What else?" I asked

"The night we were trapped in the school Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there" I was confused, Scott had only just gotten a new phone after Derek smashed his old one,

"So?" Derek asked

"So it wasn't Scott, he didn't have a phone. You smashed it remember" I said

"So can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked

"No, not me, but I think I know somebody who can" Stiles turned back to his computer, "Our goalie Danny has a prior on his record for that kinda thing"

"So call him up" I said, "The sooner we figure this whole thing out the better. One question though"

"What?"

"What are we going to say when Danny gets here and Derek's sitting over there?"

"Hadn't thought that far" Derek scoffed and I threw him a 'watch it' look,

"Alright fine we'll just say he's my cousin Roscoe"

* * *

><p>Stiles couldn't outright tell Danny that he wanted him to come over to trace a text so when he called him it was under the pretence of doing lab work,<p>

"You want me to what?" he asked when Stiles asked him the real reason we called him over

"Trace a text"

"You said you guys needed help with chemistry that's what I'm here for"

"And we will once you trace the text"

"What makes you think I even know how?"

"Alright I looked up your arrest report so –"

"I was thirteen and they dropped the charges" Stiles made a noise and shrugged his shoulders, "no we're doing lab work" Danny dropped his bag and took out his chemistry things,

"Fine" Stiles sighed in defeat and made a face, I had to turn my head away to laugh Derek just glared up from the book I'd given him to read,

"Who's he again?" Danny asked looking at Derek; it was written all over his face that he was attracted to Derek, before I could open my mouth to tell Danny he was Roscoe Stiles cut me off,

"That's my cousin" Stiles said, "Miguel"

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing,

_"Miguel"_

Derek looked up from his book like he was about to kill Stiles, I was still trying not to laugh as Danny continued to check Derek out,

"Is that … blood on his shirt?"

"Yeah, yes – well he gets these really bad nosebleeds" Stiles offered as an explanation, "Hey Miguel" Derek looked up from his book and I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing, "I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts"

Derek slammed his book shut and stood up pulling his shirt up over his head, and damn I could swear my jaw actually hit the floor,

"Come on I mean we both know you've got the skills to trace that text so –"

"Stiles" Derek said picking a shirt out of the drawer, "This, no fit!" he said stretching the t-shirt for emphasis,

"So try something else on" Stiles said clearly aggravated with Derek,

_"Or nothing" _I thought, _"You could stay shirtless and I'll sit here and enjoy the show – enjoy the show wait! I see an opportunity here!" _Stiles also saw this opportunity because his jaw dropped open,

"Hey! That one looks pretty good huh?" Stiles said slapping Danny on the shoulder, I turned around and Derek was wearing a blue and orange polo shirt stretched far too tight across his chest and arms showing off all his muscles, Danny took a quick glance at Derek and it was obvious he was checking him out, "What do you think Danny?"

"Huh? It's not really his colour" Danny said trying desperately not to look as Derek took the polo shirt off,

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball don't you Danny boy"

"You're a horrible person"

"I know it keeps me up at night. Anyway about that text"

"Stiles, none of these fit!" Derek said holding another too tight polo t-shirt in his hands,

"I'll need the ISP the phone number and the exact time of the text" Danny got to work immediately, Stiles threw his arms up in the air and I decided to give Derek a break,

"I have one of my brother's shirts in here it might fit you Miguel" I said, "Here" I fished Dan's shirt out of my bag and handed it to him,

"Thanks" he said gruffly and pulled the shirt over his head,

Finally after much hard work Danny found the origin of the mysterious text,

"There, the text was sent from a computer. This one" He tapped the screen

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked

"No, no, no that can't be right" Stiles protested.

I looked up from my own critical analysis of the romantic poets to see what all the fuss was about. There on the screen in red letters were the words

'Account Registered to: Beacon Hills Hospital – Melissa McCall'

Not good

* * *

><p><strong>And another one bites the dust<strong>

**I'm getting through these really quickly thanks to the HOW stuff**

**/dance dance**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Billy Idol – White Wedding, Thought of the Day: Now I'm off to play the Sims social on facebook whee**


	27. Peter

It was decided, and I'm not by whom or why, but somewhere between Stiles pimping out Derek, my own twisted mind creating multiple scenarios I would never share with anyone and trying my hardest not to laugh every time someone called Derek 'Miguel' it was decided we would go to the hospital to see how Scott's Mother sent a text message to Allison from her computer.

Only we didn't go to the ER where she worked, no Derek made Stiles park outside the long term care centre where his uncle was. The three of us were sitting in the jeep and Stiles was on the phone to Scott,

"Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing" Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist, maybe a little too hard because Stiles' face contorted in pain

"Hey is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something, an inscription, an opening something"

"I know! Look if you see my Dad can you tell him … tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little bit late ok? Alright thanks" Stiles hung up the phone

"You're not gonna make it" Derek said

"I know"

"And you didn't tell him about his Mom either"

"Wonder why" I said sarcastically from the back seat,

"Well not till we find out the truth"

"By the way one more thing" Derek said

"Yeah" before Stiles could comprehend what was going on Derek slammed his head into the steering wheel, "God! What the hell was that for?"

"You _know_ what that was for!" Derek said

"I guess that's what you get for being a God awful pimp. Not even Toby Keith was that bad and all his hoes did was talk"

"Anyway" Stiles got out of the jeep and I put my hand on the handle but both Stiles and Derek shot me a look,

"I'll just stay here shall I?" I settled myself into the back seat and stared out the window, "There should be a CD in put it on if you're finding it weird to talk to me" I said after five minutes of Derek fidgeting in the front seat,

"It's just –"

"Just what, if this is a crack about me liking that idiot then you can keep it to yourself I get enough of it from my cousins"

"He likes you too you know?"

"Which is why he made me stay in the car because he couldn't live with the overwhelming guilt if something horrid happened to me?" I scoffed, "No he's scared if something happens all my hillbilly relatives will come after him. One of which owns a desert eagle"

Derek actually flinched, "I'd just like to point out however that I have a gun in my bag so yeah"

"A gun won't do anything against a werewolf" Derek said,

"You're expecting a werewolf in there?" I asked leaning forward a little,

"Maybe, maybe not … can I use your phone?"

"Stiles is speed dial three, one crack about that and I'll pistol whip your ass" I handed my phone over to Derek and slumped back into the back of the jeep,

"You need to find Scott's Mom find out how that text was sent" pause "Just find her!"

Derek hung up and tossed the phone back to me,

"What makes you so sure he doesn't like you anyway?" Derek asked

"Two words – Lydia Marten. He's been pining after her since the third grade and me? I'm good old reliable Charlie one of the guys I'm his bro I'm not girlfriend material" I shrugged "and I've come to terms with that. I'm not the girl you bring home to meet your Mom I'm the casual fling you had in college or that one night stand you had that one time"

"You shouldn't sell yourself short like that. You're a very attractive young woman Charlotte"

"Charlie and are you flirting with me?" I laughed

"Well the first time we met you were wearing a crop top and shorts and every boy at that party was looking at you"

"Cause I was so drunk" I reasoned,

"Well yes that too"

_**#Are ya ready kids – Aye, aye Captain – I can't hear you – Aye, aye Captain – Oooh who lives in a pineapple under the sea – SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS #**_

"Really?" Derek laughed

"Don't knock Spongebob, I'll cut you. Stiles any luck?"

_"There's no one here, the place is empty I can't find Scott's Mom"_

Derek took the phone from me,

"What do you mean you can't find her?" pause "Look ask for Jennifer she's been looking after my uncle" pause "What?"

I looked at Derek and a realisation flickered across his face,

"Look Stiles get out of there right now! It's him he's the alpha! Get out!" Derek hung up the phone leaving it lying in the seat as he vaulted out of the car with me following and ran through the hospital,

"Oh my god I'm gonna die!" Stiles said right before Derek elbowed Nurse Ratched in the face,

"That's not nice she's my nurse" the guy I assumed to be Peter said calmly

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people" Derek shot back, "Get out of the way" Derek told Stiles,

"Oh damn" Stiles ducked down and crawled away I followed not really wanting to face off with the murdering psycho werewolf who was apparently Derek's uncle

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family" Peter approached Derek, who growled and jumped for Peter only to get slammed into a wall,

"Derek!" I moved to help him but Stiles stopped me

"No"

"But –"

"No Charlie!"

"Fine!" I grabbed Stiles and dragged him away from Peter and Derek, we hid behind the admin desk and listened as Peter explained what had happened to him and continued to kick Derek's ass, "I have to help! I'm about the only one" I said,

"What do you mean by that?" Stiles asked, I took my gun out of my bag, "What Charlie! Don't!" Stiles grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and tried to keep me back, turns out I didn't need to move as Peter threw Derek through the glass at the admin desk,

"Stiles go and find Scott tell him what happened. I'm staying here" I tried to help Derek up but Stiles grabbed my hand,

"Charlie you can't do anything we have to get out of here!"

"But –"

"Charlie!"

"Fine" Stiles and I ran out of the hospital and got into the jeep,

"We have to tell Scott"

"He'll still be at the match"

"Then we're going to the match"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Peter!<strong>

**I've said it before but I love Peter**

**Mostly cause Ian's hella sexy **

**And Tyler, and Dylan, and Tyler (Posey), and Crystal, and Holland, and Colton, and JR, and Jill **

**Ok so I love the entire cast**

**But it's not like you can't I mean MTV just found some of the prettiest people ever and caught them all in their massive butterfly net and made an amazing TV show with them**

**I'll stop ranting now **

**Watching: Season 1 – Episode 9, Listening to: Blink 182 – Feeling This, Thought of the Day: Tyler's girlfriend is hot too xD**


	28. What is this fuckery?

"Wait here" Stiles said as he shut off the jeeps engine,

"What?"

"Charlie please, just … wait here"

"Fine" I crossed my arms over my chest and sunk down into my seat, I watched as Stiles ran into the locker room and come out minutes later with Scott,

"Hey Charlie" he greeted getting into the backseat

"Hi Scott" I gave him a small smile, "So did you win?"

"Yeah we did actually we're going to state"

"Congratulations"

"We have bigger problems though"

"Yeah we do" Stiles agreed, "First things first I should leave you home" Stiles said to me,

"Oh no you're not getting rid of me that easily, I'm going all the way with you two" I stopped for a moment, "That sounded less dirty in my head" I scrunched up my face the two boys however howled with laughter,

"Thanks Charlie I needed that" Scott smiled,

"Alright so what do we do now?" I asked

"I guess we should try and convince Jackson not to tell anyone my secret?" Scott asked,

"Sounds like a plan!" I took my switch blade out of my bag and flipped it open, "And he lives right next door to me too!"

"Not like that Charlie" Scott said eyeing my knife,

"Oh ok" I put the knife back in my bag and took my gun out, "How about like this?"

"You have a gun!" Scott hissed,

"Yup, it was a going away gift from my Grandpa isn't it amazing?" I said admiring the gun,

"No it's not amazing. And that wasn't what I meant either!"

"Then what _did _you mean?"

"I – I don't know yet. Give me some time to think about it" Scott said clearly wracking his brain for a way to convince Jackson not to blow the werewolf whistle,

"How about we all go home and sleep on it?" Stiles suggested

"Good idea" Scott said, "I could do with some sleep"

"And a shower, you kinda stink" I said turning my nose up dramatically

"I already had a shower!" Scott protested,

"Well you still smell" I said simply

* * *

><p>"I'll keep an eye on him tonight. See if he goes anywhere or calls anyone" I said leaning on the driver's side window,<p>

"And how are you going to know if he calls anyone?" Scott asked

"Well his window is opposite mine and he sleeps with it open for some deranged reason so I usually hear phone conversations" I said simply, "That and I have a walkie talkie hidden in his room"

"Why do you have a walkie talkie hidden in his room?" Stiles asked, "When have you ever been in his room?"

"Calm down. It was ages ago I think I was doing it for blackmail material"

"You think?" Scott raised an eyebrow

"It was a while ago" I shrugged, "Night"

"Night Charlie" I waved the boys off then went inside,

"Mom, I'm home" I called into the house,

"In the living room" she called back, "How did it go?"

"We won. We're going to state championships" I said kicking off my shoes and flopping down on the couch next to my Mom grabbing a handful out of a bowl of popcorn she had sitting beside her,

"That's great. I'm sure the boys are really happy"

I nodded since my mouth happened to be full of popcorn, "Well I'm gonna take a bath and go to bed"

"Night honey"

"Night Mom"

I left my shoes in the living room and made my way upstairs and let the tap in the bathroom run for a while while I went to get the walkie talkie and anything else I needed from my room.

Putting my iPod on shuffle I sunk into the hot water of the tub letting all my worries just fade away, Derek's uncle was a murdering psycho werewolf? Don't care. Jackson Whitmore knows Scott's secret and is threatening to tell? Don't care. I have something more than a crush on Stiles? Don't _"– wait what? Where did that thought come from? This calls for more bubbles"_ I turned the hot tap with my toe a trick I'd learned when I didn't want to move to turn the hot water back on in the tub.

As the water got slowly warmer and warmer I let all those thought about my feeling towards Stiles just wash away.

* * *

><p>Drying off my hair I turned on my walkie talkie and decided to mess with Whitmore a little,<p>

"Blow the werewolf whistle on my friend? I don't think so" I looked through my window and could see him doing pull ups on one of those five dollar bars you get in Walgreens so I put in Nightmare on Elm Street and just skipped through the scenes until I found someone running away from Freddie and screaming.

Putting the walkie talkie to the speakers on my TV I turned up the volume and hit play, I watched at Whitmore lost his grip on the bar and fell in a heap on the ground,

"Charlie what was that?" Mom called

"Sorry Mom the TV was up to loud"

"What are you watching?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street" I could just imagine her shaking her head at me then going back to her own movie.

I continued to mess with Whitmore until it got boring at which point I just grabbed the third Harry Potter book from my shelf of favourite books and putting on the newest Toby Keith album crawled into bed and fell asleep with my walkie talkie on

* * *

><p><em><strong>##<strong>_

_**"What the hell?" I asked this wasn't like a normal dream where I was ten feet tall and trashed my school or I forgot to do my homework and had to tap dance to make up for it.**_

_**I was standing alone in my pyjamas in darkness, "Hello?" I tried calling out like they did in the movies just before they got fucked up by the villain of the day.**_

_**There was a blinding light and I had to shield my eyes from it, when I removed my hand and blinked a few times to get used to this new light I saw Lydia Marten standing in front of me her perfect curls brushed and shiny forming something of a halo around her head.**_

_**She wore a high waist olive green skirt and a sheer almost transparent peach coloured blouse both probably designer. Her face was perfectly made up from her glossy lips to rosy cheeks to perfectly done smoky eyes. She was beautiful there was no doubt about it. Compared to her I was Plain Jane standing there in an old Brad Paisley concert t-shirt and men's pyjama shorts my hair messed from sleep.**_

_**There was another flash of light and Stiles stood beside Lydia his hand around her waist, "Stiles" I asked very confused, "What's going on?" **_

_**"Did you honestly expect me to return your feelings? Look at you Charlie you're nothing compared to Lydia" **_

_**"Hey now that's more than a little harsh!" I yelled**_

_**"It's true I mean the way you dress, the way you talk, the way you act. You shouldn't be allowed to call yourself a girl. You even shorten your name to a boy's" Lydia chimed in **_

_**"What the fuck does my name have to do with anything? Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here" I yelled, another flash of light and Scott and Alison were standing by Stiles and Lydia. Alison looked beautiful in a pair of form fitting jeans and a maroon coloured top with three quarter length sleeves her own brown waves brushed and shining perfectly, "Scott?" **_

_**"Face it Charlie who could love you the way you are?" **_

_**Another flash of light saw Derek standing on his own in his usual jeans and leather jacket,**_

_**"Finally someone who'll talk sense, do you have any idea what's going on here?" I asked Derek**_

_**"They're right Charlotte no one could love you not the way you are" **_

_**The lights all went out and I was left standing alone in the dark very, very confused,**_

_**"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled into the darkness, "What is this fuckery?" **_

_**There was no answer**_

_**##**_

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't actually going to put the dream in there but it works well doesn't it?<strong>

**I didn't end up getting to London**

**My flight was cancelled due to "inclimate weather"**

**If you look on the news channels (BBC/RTE) you'll see pictures and videos of Ireland over the last few weeks and you'll see why my plane was cancelled.**

**I'm actually still smarting about it**

**D8**

**I really wanted to see Tyler, Dylan and Jill**

**;_;**

**Anyway**

**Watching: How I Met Your Mother – SE07 E08, Listening to: Lady Gaga – The Edge of the Staircase, Thought of the Day: Freakin contact sliding all over the show QUIT!**


	29. Jackson

"Charlie? Honey I'm leaving for work there's some food in the fridge if you're hungry" I just nodded and rolled over, what felt like moments later however someone yelled my name and jumped on top of the bed,

"Oh my God – What the Fuck – Barbeque" I yelled tumbling out of the bed landing head first on the floor with my legs still under the duvet, "Stiles!" I growled at the laughing boy, "You better have a good reason for waking me at" I looked at my clock radio, "Eleven am on a Saturday!"

"Jackson's gone and we need to find him"

"What do you mean gone?" I asked righting myself,

"I mean he's not a home and we don't know where he is" Stiles said,

"Alright out till I get dressed" I shoved Stiles out the door quickly grabbed some things out of the wardrobe and sprinted to bathroom to wash, brush my teeth and dress. When I was done I dashed back to my room grabbing my keys and the bag I'd taken with me the night before with my knife and gun in it – well you never knew, "Let's go" I said vaulting down the last couple of stairs.

Stiles and Scott shut off the TV and we made our way out. I noticed Jackson's Porsche was indeed not there meaning he was out somewhere, "Did you try Lydia's house?"

"Haven't you heard" Scott asked, "They broke up"

I had to stop to think about that a minute, they'd broken up that meant Stiles probably thought he had a shot now he'd probably ask her to the winter formal which was …_"This week,_ _I hadn't even thought about the dam thing until now. Maybe I had that freaky dream for a reason" _

"Everything alright" Scott asked me I realised I'd blanked out for more than just a second,

"Yeah I'm just tired since someone decided to jump on my bed at eleven am on a Saturday!" I said flicking Stiles' ear,

"Hey! Driving here" he yelled,

"Turn left!" Scott said suddenly,

"You know where he is?" I asked

"I can hear his heart beating. It's pretty loud. Right here"

We found Jackson in the empty lot between two factories that had recently gone under, he was talking to Alison's Dad, we stopped the jeep beside his car and tried to look as innocent as possible,

"Hey Jackson" Scott said

"Sup" Stiles added for good measure, I chose not to say anything because everyone knew Whitmore and I didn't get along,

"Hi Scott" Alison's dad said cheerfully meaning Jackson couldn't have said anything stupid just yet, "Your friend here was having car trouble we were just taking a look"

"There's a shop right down the street I'm sure they have a tow truck" Scott said,

"Yeah you want a ride?" Stiles asked and Scott opened the passenger side door, I really hoped he didn't want the ride there was no way I was sitting next to Jackson Whitmore if I could at all possibly avoid it.

Whitmore just stood beside Papa Argent looking dumb probably wondering should he take the ride with us or not, "Hey come on Jackson you're way too pretty to be out here on your own" Stiles said, I raised an eyebrow since when was he this nice to Jackson Whitmore.

Whitmore nodded once and walked towards the jeep, I watched as Papa Argent took another look at the engine then shut the trunk,

"Hey boys" he called both Scott and Jackson turned around and watched him start up the car again, "Told you I knew a few things about cars" he smiled and walked off towards his own car and left.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, Jackson hadn't said anything stupid and as far as Papa Argent knew we were just offering a classmate a lift to an auto shop, a classmate he would know by talking to his daughter none of us were overly fond of … _"Which is weird because Alison broke up with Scott so Papa Argent shouldn't be all smiley and 'Hey Scott how's it goin let's pound a few beers and play kings man' he should be out for Scott's balls" _

Stiles got out of the jeep and slammed the door, I climbed over the passenger seat which Scott had left down and got out of the jeep myself shutting the door behind me,

"What are you following me now" Jackson said to Scott,

"Yes because you're a fricken idiot! You almost gave away everything!" Scott yelled back,

"What are you talking about?" Whitmore yelled back,

"He thinks _you're _the second beta!"

"What?" Whitmore's tiny mind apparently couldn't process the information he was being given

"He thinks you're me!" Scott yelled slamming his fist into the door of the jeep,

"Dude my jeep" Stiles said lamely

"I could hear you heart beating from a mile away **literally**!" Scott yelled, "Now he thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott yelled again slamming his fist into the side of the jeep,

"Ok, ok, ok how about we step away from Stiles' jeep" Stiles guided Scott away from the jeep,

"You know what this is all your problem not mine, I didn't say anything which means _you're_ the one who's gonna get _me_ killed!" Whitmore yelled, "Ok this is your fault!" Whitmore slammed Scott into the jeep,

"Ok can we stop hitting my jeep" Stiles asked the two who were about to go for each others' throats only I stepped between them,

"Ok come on calm down" they backed off, "Thank you"

"When they come after you I won't be able to protect you!" Scott yelled, "I can't protect anyone" he added with a pointed look at Stiles,

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Probably cause everyone here but you can fend for themselves" I said casually

"You know now you _have_ to do it. Give me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself"

"No you won't! Just trust me all it does is make things worse"

"Oh yeah really? You can hear anything you want, run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship McCall"

"Yeah I can run really fast now except half the time I'm running away from people who're trying to kill me! And I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me! I'm not lying to you"

Whitmore stood in stony silence glaring at Scott, "it ruins your life" Whitmore shook his head,

"It ruined _your_ life. You know you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like, it's like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Hey, I drive a Porsche"

"Not for long if you keep this up" I said taking my knife out of my bag ready to start slashing tires, Stiles put his hand on my wrist and shook his head, "Fine" I dropped the knife back into my bag and decided instead to glare daggers at the back of Whitmore's head.

Whitmore didn't say anything else he just got in his Porsche and drove away,

"You know I really hate that guy" I scowled, "You alright?" I asked Scott,

"Yeah I'm fine. Stiles can you drop me off at the preserve I'm going to give Alison her necklace back"

"How do you know she's going to be there?" I asked

"We were following her for a while this morning before we came over" Stiles said,

"Ah well far be it from us to stand in the way of young lust. Come on"

We dropped Scott off just outside the preserve to let him go find Alison on his own,

"So what do you want to do now?" Stiles asked

"We could go back to mine? Mom's at work till late so there's no one there"

"So we could fool around" Stiles said suggestively I just laughed and hit him upside the head,

"Mind out of the gutter. Come on we can watch movies on the big TV"

So we went back to mine and watched movies until my Mom came home at which point Stiles left and Mom decided she'd sit and watch my movies with me,

"Are you sure? I know you don't really like horror"

"Put on that one about Santa Carla I like it"

"You just like Keifer Sutherland" I laughed,

"Yeah I always thought I'd marry a guy like that when I was your age"

"And yet you married Mr Straight Edge himself. What went wrong?" she laughed,

"I grew up I guess"

So Mom and I watched The Lost Boys until I got a rather panicked phone call from Scott,

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong!"

_"My Mom's going on a date with Peter!" _

"Scary Peter" I asked knowing Mom was still in earshot

_"Yes! I have to stop this; I think he's trying to get me to join his pack by using my Mom as bait"_

"So he's gonna seduce Mama McCall and turn her too leaving you with no choice?"

_"That's kinda gross but yeah can you get away?" _

"Sure no problem" I hung up the phone and grabbing a jacket and shoes headed for the door, "Going to Scott's for a while his Mom's out on a date and he's freaking out a little"

"Alright keep your cell phone on and try not to get arrested for being out after curfew" Mom called back.

I waited on the kerb in front of my house for five minutes before I saw Stiles' jeep coming around the corner,

"So what do we do?" I asked climbing into the backseat,

"We find them and try and stop this date from happening" Scott said,

"And how do we find them?" I asked

"I know the restaurant they're going to so I know which way they'll use to get there"

"Alright operation save Scott's Mom from being a werewolf is a go!" Stiles said happily

"You are so weird" I laughed flicking him again as we drove out of the cul-de-sac and off to find Scott's Mom

* * *

><p><strong>We're actually almost finished with season one can you believe it!<strong>

**There's gonna be some more stuff after I finish with Season One as well so don't fret there's still plenty more action**

**Watching: Season 1 – Episode 10, Listening to: Lady Antebellum – Perfect Day, Thought of the Day: WORK STUPID INTERNET WORK!**


	30. Of Course it's a Date

I didn't need super werewolf powers to know how worried Scott was about Derek's creepy Uncle Peter going anywhere with his Mom especially after his offhand comment about Scott being more inclined to join the pack if his Mom was part of it,

"He reminds me of the video store guy in Lost Boys" I said, "He was all about changing Lucy into a vampire so that 'her boys' and 'his boys' could live together in some strange twisted family"

"You're not helping Charlie" Scott said frantically looking out for Peter's car,

"Alright so what do we do when we find them?" I asked

"I'm stopping this date no matter what it takes" Scott said, "There they are!" he'd spotted the car before us, they'd pulled over to the side of the road,

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked,

"I don't know just let me think" Scott was freaking out,

"Scott get out of the jeep" Stiles told him,

"What?"

"Just get out of the jeep" Scott did as he was asked and got out of the jeep, "Charlie get in the front"

"What are you planning?"

"Just trust me ok?" Stiles put his jeep in gear and drove it right into the back of Peter's car,

"This was your great idea!" I hissed as Stiles got out of the car,

"Are you kidding me?" Scott's Mom was not in a good mood seeing as we'd just probably ruined her date.

"Mrs McCall?" Stiles asked like he didn't realise who he'd just rear ended,

"Yes!"

"This is just crazy what a coincidence huh?"

Creepy Uncle Peter got out of the car as well and looked around probably looking for Scott, instead his eyes met mine and a chill ran down my spine,

"Charlie!" Mrs McCall called my name

"Huh what"

"Don't you have any control over him?" she asked jerking her thumb at Stiles,

"Ha I wish then he wouldn't do stupid things like rear end people" I shot a glare at Stiles

"We should probably call the cops. Do like an accident report thing" Stiles said changing the subject,

"I don't think that's necessary. No one seems to be hurt so you two should just continue with your date" Peter said smoothly,

"Oh no, no this isn't a date" I said trying to defend myself, _"Not that I wouldn't _want_ to go on a date mind"_

"Of course it's a date there's no need to be shy about it" Stiles put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

Uncle Peter walked away and Mrs McCall followed probably to continue with their date. I turned around and looked for Scott to see if he had any ideas about how to stop it but he was nowhere to be found,

"Now where the hell did he go?" I asked aloud,

"Who knows, he's probably got important werewolf business to do or something" Stiles said coming to stand beside me, "He'll be fine, we should continue with our_ date_" Stiles laughed and put his arm around me again,

"I'd move that arm if you want to keep it" I threatened, just because I liked Stiles did not mean I was going to treat him any differently,

"Nah I think I'll keep it where it is" he laughed. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm up his back making him fall to his knees in pain, "Ok ok I'm sorry!" he cried so I released him, "That was mean" he pouted making any resolve I had not to treat him differently than I usually did fade into oblivion,

"Yeah well I'm a mean person" I shrugged

"Not all the time" Stiles said,

"Hm I'll admit to having my moments but that's all they are. Moments"

"What time is your Mom expecting you home?" Stiles asked changing the subject,

"Dunno. I just told her I was going out and I'd be home whenever"

"Wanna go back to mine? You can stay the night"

"Sure beats sitting at home watching Thelma and Louise with my Mom"

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke when Stiles hit me in the face with a pillow, I'd slept in his bed and he'd slept on the couch downstairs,<p>

"Oh my god what the fuck barbeque" I swore as the pillow connected with my face,

"Come on Charlie time to get up. Scott needs us"

"Scott is a sixteen year old teen wolf can't he handle his problems by himself?" I said burrowing deeper into Stiles' bed,

"No he cannot now come on!" Stiles grabbed the bottom of his duvet and pulled it off me, "Nice legs Charlie"

"Yes and at the end are my rather nice feet which will be kicking you unceremoniously until I get tired" to prove a point I kicked Stiles in the chest, unfortunately he grabbed my ankle and yanked me out of the bed and tumbling down on top of him, "I like this position" he laughed,

"How is it that you can be this dirty minded first thing in the morning?" I asked getting up from the floor, _"Although he had a point about girl on top"_

"Just get dressed Charlie" Stiles laughed leaving me to dress in private in the same sweater and jean shorts I'd worn the day before seeing as I hadn't brought any spare clothes with me thinking I'd only be out for a short while and then head back home.

Once I was dressed I ran a brush I kept in my bag through my hair and headed downstairs,

"Morning Charlie"

"G'morning Mr Stilinsky" I said helping myself to coffee,

"Did Stiles wake you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Stiles who was elbow deep in a bowl of cheerio's

"With a pillow to the face" I said making Mr Stilinsky roll up the newspaper he was reading and hit Stiles on the back of the head with it,

"Hey! What was that for?"

"One chew with your mouth closed, two we don't wake house guests with pillows to the face" Mr Stilinsky listed on his fingers,

"Yeah I'll remember next time we have a house guest" Stiles laughed putting his bowl in the dishwasher and avoiding the rolled up newspaper again, "come on Charlie" I finished my coffee and followed Stiles out of the house.

I called my Mom on the way to Scott's to let her know what I was doing, she gave me a lot of free reign and all she asked in return was a phone call to let her know what I was doing and who I was with.

When we got to Scott's it turned out that he'd bailed on us last night to help Jackson who Peter had sent Derek after cause he knew too much. They got ambushed by hunters and Derek jumped in front of a bullet for Scott who ended up getting one in the side anyway. When we woke up this morning he was in the animal clinic and his boss had took the bullet out of his side _and_ dealt with creepy Uncle Peter and now Allison was in trouble and Scott needed to find his phone,

"Damn your life is like some awful MTV teen drama" I said as Scott looked under his bed for his phone,

"I know, call my phone again will you?" Scott asked,

"It's not here" Stiles said, "So you lost your phone big deal why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one! Besides I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek"

"Well a) you're not alone you have Charlie and Me and b) didn't you say Derek walked into gun fire? He sounds pretty dead"

"Well no because from what Scott said the Argent's plan is to use Derek to get Peter. So they aren't going to kill him … not yet anyway"

"So let them do that! They use Derek to get Peter problem solved!" Stiles said as Scott tore through his closet,

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own"

"This is so MTV Teen Drama it's sickening" I mimed being sick into Scott's trash can,

"Will you please just help me find my phone?" Scott asked ransacking his already ransacked drawers

"You know you probably lost it when you two were fighting" I said,

"Do you remember that? When he was trying to kill you?" Stiles chimed in, "After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson. Are you starting to see a pattern of violence here?"

_"It wouldn't have been all bad if Scott _hadn't_ got there in time and Jackson was nothing more than a corpse blood flowing out of the wound on his neck seeping through the floorboards slowly pooling around his body as the life flows out of him" _I sighed and spaced out for a minute just imaging what that would be like

"Charlie!" Stiles snapped his fingers in front of my face

"Huh?"

"Morbid fantasies later ok, bigger picture here"

"Right so what do we do now?" I looked at Scott since he seemed to be the man with the plan,

"I don't know"

"Great"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know I've been away for ages<strong>

**I blame a short attention span and an obsessive personality **

**I'm actually almost done with this **

**I think I'll be wrapping up the season one aspect in the next few chapters then there's some character development stuff and the ending.**

**And then the wait for season two which looks like it's going to run for 24 episodes**

**Watching: SE01 – EP11, Listening to: Garth Brooks – Unanswered Prayers, Thought of the Day: Hungry! And no more American Horror Story till Wednesday T.T**


	31. Roscoe to the Rescue

School the next day was awkward to say the least. Scott was keeping an eye on Allison and she noticed,

"Scott I know you're trying to keep her safe but you're freaking her out" I told him in History,

"How do you know? Did she talk to you?" Scott asked

"Scott, Allison and I were never buddy buddy when y'all were dating what makes you think she wants to be my bff now?"

"Y'all" Stiles mocked my accent which was stuck in southern mode after spending hours on Skype to Roscoe, Ruth and Lynn the night before

"Need I remind you that I have a switch blade in my bag and I will cut your tongue out of your head?"

"No I don't need reminded" Stiles said flinching a little,

"And to answer your question I can tell by the way she's acting. She probably thinks your stalking her"

"So I shouldn't ask her to the dance?"

I'd forgotten all about the winter formal, it had slipped my mind with all this werewolf business. I probably wouldn't go anyway like so many other hopeless female protagonists in soppy teen romance novels the person I wanted to ask me was hopelessly in love with someone else,

"Charlie?" Scott waved a hand in front of my face,

"Sorry I spaced out there"

"More macabre fantasies" Stiles laughed, "Tell you what for your birthday next year I'll take you on one of those haunted house tours. Then you can have all the macabre fantasies you want"

The bell rang and there was the usual scuffling of chairs and people desperate to get out of class, Scott and Stiles had lacrosse practise and I had a free period so I left the boys at the locker room and headed towards the library and found myself thinking about Stiles,

_"That was really nice of him to say he'd take me on a haunted house tour. I know he doesn't like that kind of thing, I wonder if I could go to the house they're using to shoot that new show on Fox"_

I wondered around the aisles picking out a few books of poetry by Edgar Allen Poe and Byron and contended myself by reading them and thinking what life must have been like back then when men could write poetry and be considered deep and creative rather than gay.

I sighed there was something to be said for a era where men didn't care about things like dances or teen drama and all a girl had to worry about was filling up her dance card and who she would marry,

_"But they had no power. They couldn't do anything, no one wanted to educate a girl it was a waste of time and they couldn't vote or hold property or anything. Still it would have been nice to be a real southern lady and have gentlemen callers who would listen while I read Byron or Poe" _

I stayed in the library all period until the bell rang; I decided I'd take the Poe books home with me. Something to read while I listened to Morrissey and drank whiskey in my room while everyone else went to the winter formal,

"Hey Charlie over here" Stiles beckoned me behind a wall the boys were hiding behind,

"Who are you hiding from?" I asked

"Ssh, look" Stiles pointed to where Jackson was talking to Allison. He didn't look all that well he was pale and sweaty,

"What's going on?"

"He's asking Allison to the dance because I can't go" Scott said, "I'm failing too many classes"

"This is that you can't do extracurricular stuff if you don't get good marks thing right?" Scott nodded, "So why don't they just take you off the lacrosse team?"

"I'm the 'star player' so coach won't cut me or let me quit"

We watched as Allison accepted Jackson's offer of going to the dance together,

"Don't worry about it I'll still be there" Stiles said,

"I'm still going" Scott said

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?"

"Not yet" Scott looked at me,

"Oh no don't even ask I'm sitting at home that night reading Poe listening to Morrissey and drinking whiskey"

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet"

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there"

"No and no" Scott sighed and turned to Stiles,

"So let me get this straight you're going to ride your bike to a dance you're not even allowed to go to without a date a suit or a way in with Werewolves and Werewolf Hunters out to kick your little Werewolf ass?"

"Yeah, are you gonna help me?" Scott laughed

"Yeah" Stiles clapped Scott around the shoulders and they walked off, I followed at my own pace wondering who it was Stiles was taking to the formal

* * *

><p>I was getting the keys to my truck out of my bag when my phone rang,<p>

_# I spent last night in the arms of a girl in Louisiana – Now I'm out on the highway my thoughts are still with her – Such a sweet combination of a woman and a child – Such a strange situation – Stopping every hundred miles – Callin Baton Rouge #_

"Hi Roscoe. Not that I'm not happy but what's with this call? I thought we were Skyping this evening"

_"Somethin told me I should call you"_ he answered

"Hm well whatever it was I'm grateful it's not been the best day"

_"Well why don't you tell me all about it? I'll make you some coco with marshmallows the way you like"_

I laughed, "Roscoe you're in Louisiana I'm in California how are you gonna make me coco?"

_"Well I do know my way around your kitchen" _

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_"Why don't you turn around?"_

I did like he said and almost dropped my phone, Roscoe was coming across the parking lot a smile on his face wearing his football shirt and a pair of old jeans and his work boots.

It was like the girls in this school had never seen a boy before, but then again Roscoe was like 6'3 and did a lot of work on his Mom's farm,

"Roscoe!" I ran across the parking lot, "When did you get here? How did you get here?"

"Well we were talking last night and I reckoned there was something up so I decided I'd come up and see ya and I drove my truck up. It's parked outside your house; your Momma gave me a ride here on her way to work"

"This is great now I have someone to drink whiskey with!"

"Aint there some dance on here?" Roscoe asked

"Yeah but I'm not going"

"That Stiles guy not ask you?" Roscoe looked like he might break Stiles in half

"No he didn't and I don't care. Now come on what's all the gossip"

* * *

><p>Roscoe insisted on driving my truck home and when we got back he made me take a bath and when I was done he made me coco and sat me down on my bed,<p>

"Now then why don't you tell me why you aren't going to this dance?"

"I told you I don't want to go. I have previous plans"

"Oh yes sitting in here by yourself with the curtains shut, Morrissey blasting out of your iPod, drinking Jim Beam and reading Edgar Allen Poe poetry. Are you depressed Charles? Is that what's goin on? This boy doesn't like you back and it's depressing ya?"

"I'm not depressed Roscoe. I eat plenty ask my Momma – dang it now you've got me saying Momma" Roscoe just laughed, "I'm fine honestly Roscoe I just don't much feel like going to this dance and seeing Stiles moon over the love of his life Lydia Marten and ask me a million times in the evening why she won't look at him twice"

"Ah so that's it. This boy he likes someone else"

"Yeah he does. But you know whatever I've known Stiles for years and he's always been hopelessly devoted to Lydia so I'm being stupid" I took a sip of my coco and Roscoe scowled,

"I will not have you moping around this house! You're going to that dance if I have to drag you there by the hair"

"I don't think that's how a fairy godmother works" I laughed, "I think you're supposed to be supportive"

"I am being supportive aint I? I'm making sure you won't look back at this night and regret it"

"Alright Roscoe you've made your point. But I don't have a dress, shoes or a hair appointment"

"I cleared that up with your Momma earlier and she got you a hair appointment and as for a dress and shoes well Ruth took care of that"

The doorbell rang, I cast a confused look at Roscoe who just smiled, "Go down and see what it is"

I set my coco down and ventured downstairs where I saw a UPS truck sitting outside the house, I opened the door and the guy smiled,

"Hi I have a delivery for a Miss Charlotte Harris?"

"That's me"

"Great would you sign here?" he offered me his little electronic pad and I signed my name, "Thanks, here you are then. Have a nice day"

"You too" I shut the door and carried the large box he'd just given me upstairs to my room, "What's in the box Roscoe?"

"Open it and find out"

So I took the switch blade out of my bag and cut the tape off the box, opening it I found a note,

_'Roscoe told us you had a dance coming up. This should fit, we're the same size after all ily Charlie, we all do. Ruth & Lynn xx'_

I took the dress out of the box and held it up to my body, it was a black a-symmetrical cut out dress and it came to my mid thigh. Under the dress were a pair of startling red cowboy boots,

"These are amazing!" I said taking the boots out of the box, "And they're authentic Texan where did Ruth get them?"

"She wrote to Jing Mei and told her what was going on. Jing Mei told Slayton and he went out and got em for you" Roscoe said smiling,

"I guess I'm going to the ball after all"

"That you are and I'd be honoured if you'd let me take ya"

"We can show off a little southern charm" I said laying my southern accent on thick making Roscoe laugh,

"You sound like a proper southern lady"

"Oh my stars and garters" I laughed, "Well then what time is this hair appointment?"

God help me but I was gonna go to the winter formal and I was gonna make a damn good go of looking like a girl, that strange dream had to mean something otherwise why would I have had it

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah the endings a bit crap<strong>

**I'm not worried **

**I know just how I'm going to end this whole series so stay tuned**

**Watching: American Horror Story – Episode Seven, Listening to: Taylor Swift – Mine, Thought of the day: Lunch yum!**


	32. Winter Formal

"Charlie you ready to go?" Roscoe called up the stairs,

"Yeah I'm ready" I pulled my boot on and ran down the stairs,

"Really Charlie, red cowboy boots" Mom laughed

"Hey I'm pulling them off" I laughed as well feeling more than slightly nervous about this whole thing, Stiles had called me earlier when I was getting my hair done to tell me he was going with Lydia Marten which if I was being honest was a massive blow.

I mean I knew he was all hopelessly sit out by the paddling pool in your nighty with a piece of perfumed paper and wonder what happened since those two weeks you spent together in Australia devoted to her but I didn't think she'd ever in a million years consider going to something like this with him.

Not that Stiles was unattractive, well not to me anyway, but just we moved in different circles. Lydia was Little Miss Popularity and Stiles had only just managed to make first string on the lacrosse team, it was all very confusing to me,

"Alright squish together you two this is going to everyone"

"Mom do you know how to mass email a picture?" I laughed as she snapped her picture

"Nope you'll have to do it for me. Smile"

Mom snapped two or three more pictures then we were free to go,

"Here" Roscoe handed me a bottle of Johnny Walker, "It's been in the glove compartment for a while so it might not taste –" Roscoe stopped talking when I put the bottle to my head and drank at least half, "Nervous?"

"What gave me away?" I laughed nervously

"You're gonna have a great time I know you will"

"Alright then, I guess we should actually go"

"It'll be fine Charlie and if it's not then I'll just start a fight with this Jackson Whitmore kid you keep telling me about"

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Alright you have my full attention lets go show these people how to party off the hillbilly hook"

Roscoe laughed, "That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the school everyone seemed more interested in Roscoe and I than either Lydia Marten who had arrived with Stiles or Jackson Whitmore who had arrived with Allison,<p>

"Is that Stiles?" Roscoe asked when Stiles waved to me across the parking lot,

"That's him" I answered

"Who's the ginger?"

"Lydia Marten most popular girl in our class and Stiles' lifelong love" I forced a smile on to my face as Stiles and Lydia walked past, "Do you still have that Jim Beam?"

Roscoe handed me the bottle of Jim Beam and I drank the rest in one swig of the bottle, "let's do this thing"

The decorating committee went all out for the formal and it wasn't as bad as I'd imagined in my head. There was no gaudy theme granted there was crepe paper and balloons everywhere but I could forgive them for that because it was fun to rub a balloon on my dress then hold it to some girls head on her way past when she shot me a dirty look.

All the girls seemed enthralled with Roscoe; the boys however were intimidated and not hiding it very well at all. Every time they passed us on their way to the dance floor with their dates if they so much as looked in my direction Roscoe would just glare at them,

"If you glare anymore these guys are gonna pee themselves" I laughed,

"Good they should be afraid to even look at you. That's respect"

"That's fear"

"Same thing" I laughed again, "Come on cuz let's show these city folk how we do it in the Bayou" Roscoe took my hand and started to literally spin me around the dance floor,

"MC CALL!" I heard Coach Finstock shout, I looked around and saw Scott make a mad dash across the floor grabbing Danny the goalie for the lacrosse team and putting his arms around him,

"Yes Coach?"

I was holding my sides trying to contain my laughter Coach Finstock was trying to find the words to tell Scott he couldn't be at the dance but it was all coming out like he was opposed to Danny being there. Eventually he gave up and stomped off leaving Scott to enjoy the dance with Allison and Danny with his rather confused date.

The band started to play a slow song and I decided to go back to my seat, it was one thing to come to the dance with my cousin it was another to dance to a slow song with him,

"Wanna go spike the punch while the teachers are all too busy trying to keep the couples a foot apart?" Roscoe asked taking a little hip flask out of his jacket pocket,

"You read my mind" Roscoe handed me the flask and stood guard making sure no one was watching while I poured the contents of the flask into the punch bowl. When I turned around however I almost wished I hadn't.

There on the dance floor was Lydia and Stiles with their arms around each other and Lydia actually looked happy like she really enjoyed dancing with Stiles.

My breathe caught in my throat and my heart started to beat loudly in my ears, my eyes stung with the tears I was biting back, _"Why though am I biting back tears, why does my chest hurt so much when I see them together. What is this feeling?"_

**"Hurt" **another part of my brain answered me,

_"But why am I so hurt? It's a silly teenage crush"_

**"Because these feelings are more than a teenage crush, I really do care about him" **

I realised then what I'd been trying to deny since Derek recognised my feelings for Stiles, I really cared about him and seeing him with Lydia looking at her with love in his eyes broke my heart.

I ran out of the gym to the closest bathroom, locking myself in a stall and letting the tears flow freely. My breathing coming in short ragged bursts, I stuffed my fist in my mouth to stop myself sobbing audibly.

Here I was on what should have been an amazing night. Locked in a cubicle crying my eyes out because I cared for someone and he was in love with someone else.

Love sucks

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Charlie <strong>

**But never fear gentle readers I have a plan! **

**Not a cunning one but a plan none the less**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and favourites this story it makes me smile when I get all the emails**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Apocalypitca – I Don't Care, Thought of the Day: Why can't I live in America, then I'd only have to wait until 10:00pm on Wednesday nights to see American Horror Story instead of Thursday morning downloads**


	33. Peter's Return

"Charlie?" someone was calling my name, someone masculine,

"Stiles" I opened the door to my cubicle and peeked around it, sure enough there was Stiles standing in the girl's bathroom, "What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"

"You just ran out and I was worried about you. What's wrong?" Stiles asked edging a little closer to me, "You're crying"

"I just really miss my family you know. It's just Mom and Me in the house all alone, and Roscoe, Ruth, Lynn and I are all really close and I only get to see them all once a year other than that it's phone calls or Skype and it's just not the same. Being here with Roscoe reminded me of that and it all got to be a little much.

But you shouldn't be worrying about me; I mean you're here with Lydia Marten that's cause for celebration!" Stiles' face dropped a little, "What's up?"

"She went outside to find Jackson" he admitted sadly,

"Well I could probably do with some fresh air myself. Why don't you come with me and maybe you can find her"

"Sure. Shouldn't someone tell your cousin first?"

"He'll be fine" I said waving my hand dismissively, "Coming?"

"You might want to clean your face before you go out" Stiles said handing me some toilet roll, "You're gonna scare people if you walk out like that"

"Good point" I took the toilet roll and ran it under the tap cleaning the eyeliner that had run down my face, "Alright lets go find Lydia"

On our way out of the bathroom we bumped into Jackson, I could smell the vodka coming out of his pores. He was sweating like a sinner in church as my Aunt Ruth used to say,

"Did you find Lydia?" Stiles asked him, Jackson opened his mouth but closed it again looking uncannily like a goldfish, "What what's wrong?" Stiles asked,

"I – I was out behind the school and – and I – I was out" Jackson was having trouble forming a coherent sentence, something was wrong,

"What happened?" I asked authoritatively, Jackson didn't say anything but started to sweat more, "Jackson, what did you do?" my lips pursed into a hard line and I glared at Jackson,

"I told them where to find Scott" he admitted finally,

"You asshole" I balled my fist and punched Jackson as hard as I could,

"But wait if the hunters are here and they're looking for Scott then –" I suddenly realised Creepy Uncle Peter wouldn't want that not until he got revenge or whatever it was he was after, "We have to find Lydia she's in trouble!" I grabbed Stiles' hand and ran through the halls out the back of the school to the Lacrosse pitch where we found Lydia standing on the pitch and Peter advancing towards her.

Stiles let go of my hand and ran out onto the pitch,

"Lydia! Run!" he yelled but it was too late Peter bit Lydia and she fell to the ground, the second she dropped both Stiles and Peter dropped to the ground as well Stiles sliding a couple of inches to protect her Peter possibly to do more harm. I ran out after Stiles thanking the gods I wore cowboy boots and not heels, "Please don't kill her" Stiles pleaded,

Peter looked like he was seriously considering not listening to Stiles and tearing Lydia's throat out for a moment until he looked at me then Stiles and said,

"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek"

"What?"

"Tell me how to find Derek" Peter ran his claws over Lydia and I could tell it was intentional; he wanted to taunt Stiles hold the threat of killing Lydia over his head, Stiles was panicking,

"I don't know. How would I know that?" he yelled,

"Because you're the smart one aren't you?"

"No that would be me" I thought I should step in before Stiles has a complete mental break down,

"No I know you I know who you are" Peter looked me directly in the eye sending a chill down my spine, my mind raced trying to think of something to say to him something to make him leave Lydia alone.

In a flash however I didn't need to think of anything, Peter's claws were digging into my neck not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough that it hurt, "Tell me how to find Derek or I'll snap her pretty neck"

"Oh making him chose between his friend and the girl he's in love with low blow man low blow. But here's something you didn't think of I'm an under 18 Rodeo Champion and I can do this" I stomped as hard as I could on Peter's foot then turned around and kneed him as hard as I could in the crotch.

With nothing to tie his hands with I decided instead to try and run for it maybe get some help, a teacher or one of the Argents anyone,

"FIRE" I screamed "There's a fire!" but it wasn't any good because in the blink of an eye I found myself flat on my back with Peter's claws digging into my neck again this time drawing blood, he wasn't too happy,

"I could kill you in an instant" he snarled at me,

"So do it! I'm not afraid of you!"

"No you're not are you?"

"Leave her alone! I'll help you!" Stiles shouted, "Derek I think he knew he was going to be caught. I think he took Scott's phone"

"Why?" Peter asked claws still digging into my neck,

"Because they all have GPS now if he still has it and it's still on you can find him"

Peter released me,

"Alright then, you come with me and your pretty friend here can take care of this girl" Peter stood up and started wiping the blood of his mouth with a tissue he took from his coat pocket,

"No I can't just leave them here" Stiles said with a pointed look in my direction,

"It's not a choice Stiles you're coming with me"

"No, look just kill me, I don't care anymore" Stiles begged, Peter put his claws under Stiles' chin and made him stand up,

"Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is and tell him to get her"

Stiles took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Jackson's number, as Peter stalked off the pitch,

"Jackson, Lydia's in trouble. She and Charlie are out on the pitch you have to come and get them. Don't ask questions just come out here" Stiles hung up and gave me a brief 'I'm so sorry this happened' look and followed Peter off the pitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun<strong>

**Charlie aint afraid of no big bad wolf**

**She hasn't the good sense **

**I think I've said that before somewhere …**

**Huh **

**Anyway **

**Only a few more chapters left**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and favourites I really love you all even if I've never met any of you**

**Watching: American Horror Story SE01 – E08, Listening to: Echo and the Bunnymen – People are Strange, Thought of the Day: I don't know if anyone watches American Horror Story but if you do OMG the Rubberman! It don't matter to me though I'm still a Violate shipper**


	34. No time to play Soldier

Jackson wasted no time in getting to the pitch,

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know" I answered cleaning the blood from my neck, "Just help her" I said.

Jackson lifted Lydia like she was made of porcelain and carried her back to the school crying out for help, a few of the people he ran past were screaming at the sight of her body covered in blood lying limp in Jackson's arms.

I however went to find Roscoe,

"What happened to that girl?" he asked me,

"It's complicated all you need to know at this point is we have to find Scott McCall"

"I saw him leave earlier with his girlfriend" Roscoe said,

"Damn then Papa Argent might already have him"

"Addams!" Coach Finstock's voice cut across the hallway, I turned around to face him, "Whitmore says you were with Marten when she got attacked. What did you see?"

"A cougar" I answered immediately, "I tried to help her but it scratched me too" I said gesturing to the blood dripping down my neck

"Then you're going to the ER with her"

"I don't need to. I need to call my Mom" I said

"The school has her number on record someone will contact her"

"Charlie you should really go to the ER the police will need to talk to you about the cougar" Roscoe said,

"I can't got to the ER Scott's in trouble and needs my help" I said,

"Just go ok? I'll bring you a change of clothes" Roscoe said

So I was loaded into the back of the ambulance with Lydia, the EMTs cut her dress off showing the gaping wound in her side,

"You say a cougar did this?" one of the EMTs asked

"A cougar or some big cat" I answered while another put a bandage on my neck,

"We'll be there in about five minutes. Do you need anything for the pain?" the EMT putting the bandage on my neck asked,

"No I'm not in pain" I answered praying Scott and Stiles were alright

* * *

><p>When we got to the hospital I was rushed through the ER and upstairs to a ward where Mom and Roscoe where already waiting,<p>

"Oh baby are you alright? Roscoe said you got attacked by a cougar?"

"I'm fine Mom. I really don't need to be here. Scott's in trouble I need to help him"

"You need a tetanus shot before you go anywhere" a nurse said, "come with me"

I followed the nurse a woman in her late thirties by my best guess she was what most people would call overweight but it didn't particularly bother me she had mid length wavy black hair and wore old sixties style glasses, "Do you smoke? Do any sorts of drugs?"

"No and that's the truth and don't think that telling me the shot will react with any sort of drugs I have in my system will scare me into telling you that I'm a coke whore or something equally as stupid" I said,

"Alright well hop up on the bed here and I'll give you the shot"

I did as I was told and hopped up on the bed while the nurse who's name tag read _'Gladys' _ swabbed my arm with alcohol and gave me the shot making my arm bleed a little, "that's good it means there'll be no problems" she told me when she saw me looking at the blood,

"I'm not worried about a little blood" I told her, "I'm worried about my friend"

"That red head they brought in with you?"

"No not her. We're not friends. Look can you let me I dunno slip under the radar or something?" I asked,

"Afraid not Charlie we have a few questions for you" Mr Stilinsky's voice said, Gladys pulled back the curtain surrounding the bed and left me alone with the Sheriff who pulled the curtain back around the bed,

"I was at the dance with my cousin. I got a bit weepy because I hardly see my family since we're here and they're all over the place. I went to the bathroom to wash my face then I went outside for some fresh air. Lydia was outside as well on the lacrosse pitch and no I don't know why but the next thing I knew a cougar or some sort of big cat came out of the preserve surrounding the school took a lump out of her and scratched up my neck when I tried to help Lydia" I said before Mr Stilinsky could ask me anything,

"Did you know she was there with Stiles?"

"Yeah I did. Allison got her to go with him which is y'know great for Stiles 'cause he's been eternally in love with her since like the fifth grade" I said trying to reassure myself more than anything,

"What sort of trouble is Scott in?"

"I can't tell you"

"Charlie I'm a police officer if you don't tell me everything I can arrest you for withholding important information"

"So arrest me"

Sherriff Stilinsky sighed,

"I'm not going to arrest you Charlie just be careful. Your Mom wants to see you, come on in Lucy"

My mom flung the curtain back and ran at me throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace,

"I'm fine Mom. Did you bring a change of clothes?" I asked

"Yes here you go honey. I picked them out myself"

"Thanks, can I get a little privacy?"

"Of course honey" Mom left and I drew the curtain around the bed again changing quickly into the blue t-shirt, black jeans, cardigan and green low rise converse Mom had brought me putting my dress and boots in the bag she'd handed me.

I peeked around the curtain and saw Mom busy fretting and Sherriff Stilinsky and was ready to make my escape to go find Scott when I saw Stiles burst out of the elevator and get grabbed by his Dad,

"It's a good thing we're in a hospital because I'm going to kill you!" Mr Stilinsky hissed at Stiles,

"Sorry lost the keys to my jeep had to run all the way here" Stiles offered as an explanation

"Stiles I don't care!" his dad yelled,

"Is she going to be ok?"

"They don't know, she hasn't recovered consciousness yet" I said leaning on the wall,

"Mostly because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood and it doesn't look like a cougar or a wild cat" Mr Stilinsky said looking at me like he knew I was hiding something, "What's going on with her?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock"

I could see Stiles was fighting his nature, he wanted to tell his dad everything and help save the girl he was in love with but on the other hand he had to be loyal to Scott and protect his secret and it wasn't like anyone would believe him if he said Lydia had been attacked by a werewolf, "Did you see anything? Did you see who or what attacked her?"

Stiles looked at me and I shrugged, I didn't know what to say I thought my cougar story would have worked but apparently not. Stiles looked at his Dad and swallowed a lump in his throat before saying,

"No, I have no idea"

"What about Scott? Charlie said he was in some kind of trouble"

"He wasn't on the pitch. He was with Allison" I said, "He doesn't know anything about this"

"Wait isn't he here?" Stiles looked at Jackson and at me,

"No I've been calling him on his cell phone but he's not picking up. Look I want you to take Charlie and get as far away from this as you can"

"What!"

"Just go wait with your friend then"

"Dad just tell me I know this has something to do with Derek" Stiles said I could have slapped him then and there,

"I thought you said you didn't really know him?" Stiles dad asked

"Alright we might know him a little better than that" Stiles said, his Dad grabbed him by the scruff of the neck,

"You do realise I'm elected to do this job right?"

"If we help you figure this out you'll be re-elected!" I said trying to stop Mr Stilinsky from possibly killing Stiles,

"Is she right?" Stiles asked, "Dad come on" Mr Stilinsky released Stiles and sighed,

"I don't get what any of this has to do with a six year old arson case"

"When did you decide it was defiantly arson?" Stiles asked,

"Well we got a key witness and no I'm not telling you who it is but yeah, we know it's arson. Probably organised by a young woman"

"What woman?" I asked,

"It doesn't matter she's probably in jail"

"Wait was she young then or is she young now?" Stiles asked,

"She's probably in her late twenties" Mr Stilinsky said as his phone started to ring in his pocket, "I gotta grab this call"

"You don't know her name?" Stiles asked

"No I don't. What is this twenty questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive pendant" Mr Stilinsky said gesturing to his neck, that's when it clicked for me.

Someone burned down the Hale house, someone with a very distinctive pendant, someone female who'd be in her late twenties by now it had to be Allison's aunt Kate. She was a hunter and it would make sense for her to be the arsonist Mr Stilinsky was looking for,

"What don't they teach you anything in school? A pendant it's like a necklace" Mr Stilinsky said and I saw the penny drop with Stiles,

"We have to find Scott" I said, "come on we can take Roscoe's truck" Stiles and I ran past Jackson on our way to the waiting area to try and get Roscoe to give up the keys to his truck,

"Hey wait where are you going?"

"Going to find Scott" Stiles answered,

"You don't have a car"

"We're aware of that which why I have to con my cousin into giving me his keys"

"That big guy's your cousin?" Jackson asked with a haughty air,

"One word about how I couldn't get a date so I had to bring my cousin and you'll be lying in a bed next to Lydia" I said rounding on Jackson my shoes squeaking on the polished floor,

"I'll drive then" Jackson put his hand on Stiles' shoulder but Stiles pulled it off,

"Just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it ok, half of this is still your fault"

"Look I have a car that you don't need to con anyone into giving you. Do you want my help or not"

"Alright did you bring the Porsche?" I asked,

"Yeah" Jackson took his keys out of his pocket and I grabbed them,

"Then I'm driving"

Jackson opened his mouth to protest but I glared at him and turned around only to come face to face with Papa Argent,

"Ah Boys and Miss Addams too, I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is?"

"Scott McCall? Um …" I started trying to think of a good lie, "Last I saw him he was dancing with Allison"

"Yeah I haven't seen him since the dance myself" Stiles said, "Jackson you?"

"Um … I … um …" Jackson was once more having trouble forming a coherent sentence

_"Oh fuck"_ I looked over at Stiles who did something with his tongue that made my stomach do back flips, _"Now is so not the time for this horse shit!"_

The guys with Papa Argent grabbed the boys by their shoulders and one of them tried to grab me but I elbowed him in the chest then when he was doubled over kneed him in the stomach and when he fell down I gave him a swift kick to the ribs hoping maybe to make my escape but another goon grabbed me by the waist and lifted me over his shoulder, "You best put me the fuck down or I'll go hillbilly on your ass!" I yelled thrashing and kicking to no avail.

Papa Argent and his goons brought us into an exam room and locked the door,

"Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?"

"Dude if I knew I wouldn't tell you" I said once the goon dropped me to the ground but kept a hold of my wrists so I couldn't get away, "Besides you sir are the enemy and a Yankee so why would I tell you anything?" I asked my accent getting more southern with every word

"Charlie this is so not the time to play Confederate Soldier" Stiles said, "Look man let her go she doesn't know anything"

"Oh but I think she does" Papa Argent said, "And I think that you're going to tell us if you don't want us to hurt her"

"Stiles don't tell him anything. He's bluffing"

"How can you be sure?" Papa Argent said

"Because I'm the same age as Allison, I'm somebody's baby. And I'm sure you met my Mom when you were out there looking for us. You won't hurt me and you won't let this gorilla hurt me either. But you know I do have something to say about Scott" I listed

"Charlie what are you –"

"Why don't you ask your sister where he is? I'm sure she knows"

"What do you mean?"

"Six years ago there was a fire in the Hale home. The police at the time chalked it up to an electrical fault but the insurance company said it might have actually been arson. The police _now_ have a key witness that say the fire was most probably started by a young woman who'd be in her late Twenties by now with a very distinct gold pendant with a wolf howling at the moon engraved on it. Sound familiar?"

"Let them go" Papa Argent said, the gorilla released my wrists and I aimed a kick at his shin,

"You little bitch" the gorilla tried to grab me again but Papa Argent stopped him

"Stop it. She wants you to lose your temper; you're quite clever Miss –"

"Harris, Charlie Harris" I cut him off before he could call me Addams again

"Come on we're leaving" Papa Argent and his goons left

"Charlie I don't say this enough but you're an evil genius!" Stiles said hugging me tightly

"There'll be time for hugs later. Right now we have to help Scott. Come on"

* * *

><p><strong>Again Charlie wasn't afraid of Papa Argent or his goons because she doesn't have the good sense to be afraid of things.<strong>

**Kind of like Violet Harmon in American Horror Story, all this creepy stuff going on around the house and she still thinks her Mum's lost her marbles**

**Thanks as always to everyone who reads reviews and favourites you guys are the reason I write**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Brad Paisley – Whiskey Lullaby, Thought of the Day: I can't wait till next week's American Horror Story can you say "Rosemary's Baby"?**


	35. The moment you've all been waiting for

I led the boys out the back entrance of the hospital so I wouldn't get stopped by my Mom or Roscoe, grabbing some things on the way to make one of those self igniting Molotov's Lydia made the night we were trapped in the school,

"Hey be careful!" Jackson chided me as we sped along the preserve road to the Hale house, "This isn't exactly an all terrain vehicle"

"Yeah well did you pay for it yourself?" I questioned, Jackson didn't say anything, "Didn't think so"

I shifted the car into a higher gear and sped along the preserve road hoping we would make it in time to stop Peter from killing anyone.

We managed to arrive just in time to see Scott go flying out a window then get grabbed by Peter but thankfully use Peter's size against him and get away. I beeped the horn a few times to get Peter's attention and Scott threw one of the Molotov's at him.

Unfortunately Peter caught it and I could have sworn he was laughing at us, that was until Allison fired an arrow at the jar and it smashed open setting Peter's arm on fire, in his confusion Peter didn't notice Jackson who threw the second Molotov at him setting the rest of his body on fire.

He was howling in pain rolling around on the ground trying to put the flames out, I had to admit there was a part of me that felt bad about what was happening to him, he'd already suffered serious burns once before and now we'd set him alight again.

But then I remembered all the people he'd killed and the fact that he attacked Lydia and me to get Stiles to do what he wanted and that he wanted Scott to kill us all so he could join Peter's pack and the glimmer of pity I felt for Peter was gone.

I watched as Peter tried to attack Allison and Scott saved her with a well aimed round house kick to the head, Peter howled again and now the flames were going out I could see just how much damage the Molotov had actually done to him.

Peter dropped to the ground human and badly burnt barley alive we all breathed a sigh of relief. I could see out of the corner of my eye Allison going over to Scott who was still 'wolfed out' and kissing him. Because of the kiss Scott was able to pull the wolf back and become human again.

Papa Argent didn't look pleased at all but I think deep down he knew Scott wasn't going to hurt Allison, that's when we saw Derek walk over to Peter and only Scott seemed to know why, scrambling up off the ground he ran over to Derek,

"Wait!" he called stretching his hand out, "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you"

Papa Argent helped Allison up off the ground and kept a hold of her as if he was expecting an all out war between Scott and Derek, "Derek please if you do this I'm dead. Her father, her family! What am I supposed to do?"

Derek's shoulders were heaving and it looked like he was taking long laboured breaths, Stiles grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me away from where Derek was now kneeling over Peter. It looked for a second as if Derek was really going to step away, that was until he raised his clawed hand in the air and brought it slashing down across Peter's throat just as Scott yelled,

"No please don't!"

Everyone was quiet in the next few seconds following Derek's actions. You could have heard a pin drop and the air seemed heavy, Allison buried her face in her Dad's shoulder as Derek stood up again turning around slowly his eyes glowing red,

"I'm the alpha now" he said with an unnerving smile on his face.

And that was that.

Derek went back into the house slamming the door as he went, Scott tried to go after him but Allison grabbed his sleeve and shook her head, Scott opened his mouth to speak but Allison closed it with a kiss,

"We should probably get back to the hospital. My Mom's going to wonder where I went" I said finally breaking the silence,

"Yeah" was all either Stiles or Jackson could say, I got back into the driver's seat of Jackson's Porsche and drove back to the hospital all of us in complete silence.

My Mom was still in the waiting area when I made my appearance,

"Where have you been?" she asked franticly,

"Sorry I had to get some fresh air. Don't like hospital's much" I said

"That's ok honey but next time tell me if you're gonna do something like that"

"Yeah of course. Sorry"

"That's ok honey, come on lets go home"

Roscoe took me in his truck and Mom followed behind in her car,

"So where did you go? Really? Because I checked the smoking area, the roof everywhere and you were nowhere to be found"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said, "So can we just drop the subject, thanks"

"Fine but someday you'll have to tell me"

"Yeah sure"

I got home and went straight upstairs to bed not wanting to explain myself to my Mom. I had just taken my shoes and cardigan off when something tapped against my window, opening up the window I saw Stiles standing on the kerb some pebbles in his hand,

"Let me up!" he called,

"Climb the drain pipe!" I called back, "I'll leave the window open"

A few minutes later Stiles climbed through my bedroom window shutting it behind him,

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You were pretty quiet on the drive back"

"Well yeah it's kind of a lot to take in. I can only imagine how Allison is handling it"

Stiles lay down on my bed and I lay next to him, with my hands behind my head

"So what do you think Derek's going to do now?" I asked Stiles

"Maybe he'll try and beef out his pack" Stiles answered, "I know Peter tried to bite me"

"He did? That creepy bastard"

"That's not the worst part. He kept calling you my 'pretty little friend' it as very creepy"

"Yeah it is"

Neither of us spoke for a moment until Stiles broke the silence,

"Charlie"

"Mm"

"If I do something will you promise not to hit me?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just promise"

"Fine I promise" I said crossing my fingers behind my back the way a child does.

That's when Stiles kissed me.

Properly kissed me.

Not the drunken attack I'd placed on him at that party the night Scott transformed for the first time.

No a proper, honest to god kiss.

So I punched him,

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think it was for?"

"You said you wouldn't hit me! You promised"

"I lied! What the hell do you think you're doing anyway?"

"What do you mean what do I think I'm doing? I'm kissing you!"

"Why the hell would you want to kiss me?"

"Because I like you" my stomach did back flips and the fan girl inside my head was cheering loudly and setting off fireworks thankfully however the reasonable girl who also lives inside my head hog tied the fan girl and put out all the fireworks,

"No you don't. This is fear and adrenaline culminating in one big hormonal 'oh my god we survived the horror movie' mess"

Stiles scowled,

"That's not what this is Charlie. I like you. I really like you"

"Fine then if you like me so much then what is it that you like so much and not my physical attributes. Proper things about me that you like"

Stiles thought for a moment,

"Fine ok. I like that you're possibly the only sexy hillbilly I know. I like that you know about cars. I like that you're most comfortable in a pair of track bottoms you stole from your brother and a t-shirt you stole from me rather than some skin tight pair of jeans with some sparkly backless strapless top thing. I like that you can make the track bottoms and baggy t-shirt look just as sexy as the skin tight jeans and sparkly strapless backless top thing.

I love how you love country music but you ruined both a Willie Nelson bandana and a Toby Keith t-shirt to help a friend. I love that even though you were mad at me you still got in the jeep that day and did everything you could to help a friend. I love that even after I've had fifty cans of red bull and want to do something stupid you're right there by my side didn't you day once a good friend will bail you out of jail if you need but a best friend will be sitting right next to you in the cell saying 'that was fun let's do it again!'.

I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous. I love the way your tongue sticks out a little when you're concentrating really hard on something. I love the way when you smile my heart skips a beat.

I like you Charlie I really do and this isn't the adrenaline talking or fear or relief or anything else. And the reason I took Lydia to the formal was because I was too scared to ask you in case you laughed at me. I know I come off a little perverted at times and this is only going to sound worse but when I'm alone it's your smile I think of. It's you dancing in old sweats to country music. Not Lydia Marten. You"

I had to check I was still breathing.

Stiles said he liked me.

Not Lydia Marten with her perfect hair and perfect skin.

Me

Weird

Aggressive

Country music nut

Me,

"Stiles you idiot! Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner! I like you too you dummy. I have done since before I even knew what the feeling was" I said hitting him repeatedly, he grabbed my hands and kissed me again only this time I kissed him back

"So what do we do now?" he asked when we'd finally broken apart for air,

"I don't know. I guess we just continue as we have been. Friends but with benefits"

"No because that means you can see other people and I don't want you to see other people"

"Well then I guess we only see each other"

"I like that plan better"

"Charlie who are you talking to?" Mom called through the door,

"My imaginary friend" I called back,

"Go to sleep Charlie you've had a long day" Mom laughed,

"Yes Mom"

"Can I stay with you for a while?" Stiles asked

"If you like"

Stiles put his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him and then pulled the blanket Derek had used that night he sat on my roof around us and I fell asleep in his arms

* * *

><p><strong>Unintentionally sweet at the end there.<strong>

**Trust me though it's not going to stay that way.**

**If you've read any of my other stuff or if you're Hana (Hi!) you know I don't **do** sweet **

**So stay tuned cause I'm beginning to wind this down**

**Thanks as always to everyone who reads reviews and favourites you guys make doing this fun and a special mention to Writteninthestars08 since she read and reviewed **_every single chapter_ **that last scene is for you**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Twisted Nerve, Thought of the Day: I really want a macabre boyfriend, someone who will sit and read me Byron, Keats, Shelly and the rest of the boys in the band, who'll listen to Nirvana or Morrissey when I feel a little depressed. Someone who (if I did it) would catch me cutting myself and lick the blood away telling me to stop because I'm mutilating myself and make me promise not to do it again, someone who cares more about my feeling than their own. In short I want Tate Langdon from American Horror Story to be my macabre boyfriend and if you watch AHS and you're up to date then I'd like to say I don't care what he's done I still love him. **


	36. End of an Era

I woke the next morning to the sound of a high pitched squeal and "shut up Lynn"

"Huh? Was goin on" I muttered sleepily cracking an eye open to see Roscoe standing at the foot of my bed laptop in hand Skype open with Ruth and Lynn waving at me, suddenly realising my compromising position I shot up now fully awake, "ROSCOE HARRIS YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" I yelled scrambling off the bed and chasing him downstairs into the kitchen,

"Oh come on Charlie I thought you guys looked super cute" Ruth teased,

"Nothing happened you guys. There was a wild animal attack last night and I ended up going to the emergency room, I'm fine by the way thanks for asking Roscoe. But Stiles had a tough night since it was his date that got mauled by the wild cat and we were both just too tired to function so we fell asleep. That's it"

"That's not how I remember it" Stiles said standing in the doorway to the kitchen his shirt riding up his chest a little as he scratched his stomach, "I seem to remember you telling me you liked me"

Lynn squealed again and Ruth punched her,

"Ow Ruth I'm telling Momma you hit me again!"

"I'll call back later. I have a bomb to defuse" Ruth signed off and Roscoe shut his laptop with a laugh,

"Oh don't you dare laugh. You're a dead man" I threatened, "And you" I said rounding on Stiles "They. Didn't. Need. To. Know. All. That!" I said hitting him with each word,

"Stop hitting me!" Stiles said grabbing my wrists so I couldn't hit him; I kicked him in the shin, "Ow! Damn you're the most violent chick I've ever met" Roscoe laughed,

"We've always thought Lynn and Charlie were souls in the wrong bodies"

"I maintain I should have been Ruth's twin and Lynn should have been Dan's little sister. That way I could be a Rodeo champ in Kansas who works on a farm and wears her Dad's old flannel shirts to school and nobody would care. And then Lynn could live in California and be besties with Lydia Marten"

"Yeah but if you lived in Kansas I'd never get to kiss you" Stiles said kissing the crook of my neck,

"Now just hang on there cowboy" Roscoe said putting his hand on Stiles' shoulder, "Why don't you and I have a chat while Charlie goes upstairs to get dressed?"

"And why am I going to get dressed?" I asked,

"Your friend Scott called earlier when you were sleeping. He's going to visit that gal in hospital and he wanted to know if you would be going as well"

"And you said yes?"

"I thought since you got brought in with her you'd wanna make sure she's ok"

"Hm alright well don't break him just yet ok?" I said to Roscoe walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs to shower

* * *

><p><strong>-Stiles-<strong>

Charlie left the kitchen leaving me alone with her six foot tall star quarterback beefcake of a cousin; I would have preferred to be alone with Peter again,

"So Stiles isn't it? You've known Charlie a long time"

"Uh yeah since we were kids"

"And you've always liked her?"

"Uh no if I'm honest I was kinda into that other girl Lydia until this year" that wasn't the answer Roscoe wanted since he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me, "But I mean I …" I couldn't think of anything to say, "look man I know she's your cousin and you're just trying to look out for her and all but I swear I'm not going to hurt her and if I do you're probably at the back of a really long list of people who want to break my legs so can you just trust I'm not going to hurt her?"

Roscoe didn't say anything for a minute, "Alright you've made your case but just so you know I may be at the back of the line but I'll have the rest of the line doubled back behind me to break your legs in so many different ways" he clapped me on the shoulder, "and that's not to mention what Charlie herself will do to you if you mess with her"

I laughed nervously that I was honestly afraid of,

"Alright Roscoe now that you've terrified my boyfriend did Scott say what time he'd be calling?" Charlie was leaning against the doorframe having apparently showered in record time; her hair was plaited into two pigtails that hung behind her ears,

"Nice pigtails cuz you look like a real southern gal" Roscoe teased, "He said he'd be calling around one thirty" I looked at the clock, that was any time now, "I'll leave y'all to it then, I have to go call my Momma and tell her I'm not dead in an alley somewhere"

"Tell her you're gonna marry a Californian girl called Marci with an I and y'all are gonna live happily ever after cause you've a baby on the way!" Charlie called after him,

"Are you kidding? She'd send Daddy up and he'd kill me!" Roscoe called back,

Charlie laughed and started looking for something to eat in the cupboards she was wearing a grey football shirt, a pair of shorts, some knee high grey socks and ass kicking boots, I crossed the room and put my arm around her kissing the crook of her neck again,

"You called me your boyfriend"

"I wouldn't get too used to it" she laughed pushing me back, "If you think things are going to be any different then you're sorely mistaken"

"But things will be different. We're dating now"

"Yes but all that means is that when I hit you Scott can't intervene cause he'd be interfering in our relationship" she smiled and Stiles felt the bottom drop out of his stomach,

* * *

><p><strong>-Charlie-<strong>

I laughed at Stiles' blank expression,

"Oh calm down would you? I'm not about to pull a black dahlia on you"

"A what" Stiles looked very confused

"Black Dahlia – how have you never heard of it? It's a world renowned murder case!"

"So fill me in"

"Ok so this woman Elizabeth Short goes to see a dentist and ends up dead on the side of the road naked and cut clean in half. Now there are a lot of theories about what happened and a lot of people were more than eager to take the blame for it but no one knows just who really killed her. That's the cliff notes version anyway"

"Cliff notes version of what?" Scott asked

"Jesus H Christ. ROSCOE!" I yelled, I heard him laughing and narrowed my eyes planning my revenge,

"So are you guys ready or do you want to make out some more"

"It would be revenge for having to watch you and Allison all loved up" I replied, "And let's not forget the charming lunch times we spent in the company of Lydia Marten and Jackson Whitmore"

"Wait I'm confused"

"Of course you are and that's why I'm keeping you around. I already have my ugly friend here to make me look pretty" I said shoving Scott, "So you are my slow friend to make me look super smart"

"You're a bitch"

"And that's not going to change any time soon" I laughed, "Now I believe you said something about wanting to go see Lydia?"

"I need to find out if she's a werewolf or not" Scott nodded,

"Then let's go. We can take my truck"

* * *

><p>When we got to the hospital I stopped in the gift shop to buy a bouquet for Lydia, "It's gonna look suspicious if we go up empty handed" I said when the boys asked why I was doing it.<p>

Meeting her parents in the hallway there were all tears and couldn't stop talking about how grateful they were that so many of Lydia's friends were coming by to see her. When we finally got into the room Scott and Stiles crouched to the ground,

"Get the door" Scott hissed at Stiles who scrambled to close the door slowly thinking it wouldn't make as much noise, instead it squeaked like I'd only heard doors in Horror Movies squeak,

"You two are idiots"

"So how do we do this?" Stiles asked Scott I mean we can't really just pull her nightdress up,

"I'll do it move aside" I pulled down the blankets and pulled up Lydia's hospital gown to get a good look at the wound under her bandage, "So is she a lady wolf?"

"I dunno"

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked

"I mean the bites not healing like it did with me" Scott said peeling back the bandage a little, "Which means she's not a werewolf"

"Then what the hell is she?" Stiles asked,

"Good question. But I suggest we get our asses out of here before a doctor shows up" I said

"Seconded" Scott said,

"And we're out of here" Stiles said opening the door, I dropped Scott off at home and then Stiles and I went back to my house,

"Roscoe? I'm back from the hospital"

"And I'm leaving. Tractor broke down on the farm and Daddy needs my help to fix it" he was carrying his things,

"Alright well call me when you get the chance" I said giving him a huge hug, "And I expect you to be going to state this year too"

"Oh don't worry it's gonna happen. You'll come won't you?"

"Of course!" I released Roscoe and waved until he was around the corner, shutting the door I turned to Stiles, "So we have the house to ourselves till my Mom comes home from work"

"Wanna watch a movie?" Stiles asked,

"You're joking of course. You're coming with me" I grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt and dragged him upstairs

* * *

><p><strong>-Some time later-<strong>

"Take off your shirt" I said to Stiles in the brief moment we'd stopped kissing to catch our breath, "We're doing this" Stiles complied immediately and took off his shirt and started unbuttoning mine,

"You're sure you want to?"

"I've been sure since we started going out. Pants off" I commanded unbuttoning and unzipping his pants then wiggling out of my shorts without needing to undo the button,

"Stiles great news I've been re –" Mr Stilinsky never got to finish his sentence when he opened the door to his son's room and saw us lying there in our underwear on top of Stiles' bed with Stiles hovering over me, "What's going on in here?"

"Shit" I cursed grabbing my shirt to cover myself up,

"Stiles" Mr Stilinsky said, "I'm waiting"

"Um well we were playing video games and Charlie spilt soda on herself and me and I was going to give her some clothes to change into and she was changing in here when she yelled 'cause she tripped and I came in to see if she was ok and she grabbed onto me to stop herself from falling and that's when you came in" Stiles lied quickly, too bad his dad wasn't buying it,

"Put your clothes back on Charlie. I'm calling your Mother"

"We're so dead" Stiles said hanging his head,

"Quit complaining. My mom will make a show of how we shouldn't be doing this for your dad and then you can come round later and we can try again" I laughed pulling my shorts and shirt back on,

"Wait your Mom would be ok with this?"

"She did it when she was fifteen" I said tugging on my boots, "As long as we're safe she won't care"

So the two of us went downstairs and true to form my Mom made a big deal out of us being "just children" and how there would be "plenty of time" later when we were responsible adults. She took me home making sure to say in front of the Sherriff that I was grounded and Stiles and I would have to just "cool our jets" for a few days.

When we got home however she sang a different tune,

"So you guys were really only in your underpants?" she was laughing,

"Yeah we thought Stiles' dad would have been out for longer than he actually was" I said grabbing a soda out of the fridge,

"You guys were gonna be safe weren't you?" Mom asked, I pulled a little silver packed out of the back pocket of my shorts, "Good. Well I'm working tonight so you guys will have the house to yourselves"

"Thanks Mom. I knew you'd be cool about this"

"I can see how much you two care about each other. In between you hitting him of course" she laughed

"God help me but I do care about him"

"Well try not to burn the house down if he comes over later"

"You think I'm lighting candles and having easy listening music playing?" I laughed, "I'm not that kind of girl Mom"

"No you're not are you"

Mom and I hung out for the rest of the day until she left for work, so I decided to take a shower and put on something that wouldn't be too much work to take off and waited for Stiles to come over.

It was late, around eleven when the doorbell rang,

"You took your own sweet time getting here" I teased,

"I had to wait for my Dad to fall asleep. We're supposed to be grounded remember" Stiles said, "So I might have had to drop a sleeping pill into his whiskey"

"You've gotten more devious. I like it. Now get your ass in here we're doing this" I grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt again and closing the door behind him dragged him up to my room.

* * *

><p>"I'm kinda nervous" Stiles admitted,<p>

"Don't be I'll guide you around the corners. I made the first move pressing my mouth to Stiles' who reciprocated with fervour.

Then he surprised me, he started kissing my neck, his teeth scraping across the sensitive area between my neck and collar bone,

"Jesus!"

Stiles' kisses moved from my neck to my mouth. He kissed me harshly on the mouth as I ran my nails down his chest prompting him to let out a low growl that vibrated through both our bodies.

I dug my fingers into his shoulders, as his hungry kisses again found the crook of my neck making me groan and throw my head back. Stiles released my wrists and moved his hands under my tank top to my breasts and he began to move then in his calloused hands every so often pinching an already hard nipple just to make me cry out, he seemed to enjoy the noise more than anything.

It wasn't long before he captured my mouth again in another hungry kiss as he slid a hand down my side and into my pants his fingers moving inside me to a rhythm all his own, I moved my own hand into his boxers

"Fuck, Charlie" he removed his hand from my underpants

"Don't worry you're doing fine" Stiles put his hand back down my underpants

I tried to match his rhythm failing and then finding my own until he stopped me by placing a hand on my arm and removing it from his boxers.

Stiles removed his hand from my underpants again and looked down at me with a smile on his face,

"Having problems down there?" I teased,

"No but you might in a second"

"What do you mean by that?"

Stiles started trailing kissed down my chest and stomach, past my bellybutton pulling down my pants as he did so, they too were discarded somewhere with the rest of our things. Stiles moved to kiss the inside of my thigh, slowly getting closer and closer to his goal,

"I saw this somewhere" he said his hands moving back to my hips he pulled my body so I was lying flat on the bed and my legs were on his shoulders, Stiles entered me with his tongue. I clutched the bed sheets in my fists and arched my back letting a moan escape my lips.

Stiles swirled his tongue around inside of me, this was like nothing I'd ever experienced before, "Jesus H Christ" Stiles looked up at me his tongue still inside me, "Sweet Jesus!" I dug my fingers into his shoulders prompting him to go deeper, he obliged and in a few minutes I knew I had to stop him or everything would end far too soon,

Removing his tongue Stiles pulled down his underpants and slipped on a condom from the packet on the nightstand he entered me again my legs still resting on his shoulders.

I cried out again as Stiles thrust into me harder and faster with each thrust, "Stiles!" I arched my back again his thrusts going deeper and deeper. I felt a familiar sensation pool in my stomach, "Stiles I'm gonna –" before I could finish my sentence Stiles captured my lips with own, I didn't care that I could taste myself on his lips, all that mattered was Stiles was back to kissing that sensitive area on my neck.

That was enough to push me over the edge gripping the bed sheets as my whole body tensed and my toes curled, Stiles continued to thrust throughout and soon enough I felt him release inside me.

It took a minute for each of us to catch a breath and when we did Stiles removed himself from me and lay down beside me on the bed,

"Glad you waited this long to lose your v card?" I teased,

"No now I'm thinking I should have done this a lot sooner"

"Told you it's fun"

"So will we be doing this often?" Stiles asked flinching afraid I'd probably hit him for asking,

"Probably. But we'll have to take at least a week off every month unless you want to be a baby daddy at sixteen"

"I think I'm good with a week off" Stiles said quickly,

"I thought you might be, I'm tired now so I'm gonna sleep for a bit"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Nope"

"So it's a sleepover?"

"It's a sleepover" I agreed, "Don't worry about getting dressed either. I figure we nap for a little bit then go all over again"

"You are quite possibly the best girlfriend ever Charlie Harris"

"I know"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it you guys<strong>

**It's finished **

**It's a sad day I know but be strong they've started shooting season 2 and it'll be out in June 2012 so there will be a sequel. **

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited you guys are the reason I kept writing this and didn't give up half way through.**

**For anyone waiting on a HOW update I don't know when I'll get around to it I have some serious writers block with it so I'll just have to see.**

**Keep a lookout for a new Maurauder era story to come as well it's Sirius – centric **

**As always I love you all**

**Thanks so much for your support**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Bob Dylan – The Times They Are A Changing, Thought of the Day: It's like the end of an era but don't fret like I said there's more new things to come I'm gonna put out a oneshot**


End file.
